


Untitled Experiment

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Untitled Experiment [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Band, Blow Jobs, Bookstore Owner Magnus Bane, Coffee, College Professor Alec Lightwood, Dog - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Lecture, M/M, Malec AU, Music, Musician Alec Lightwood, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Scientific Experiment, Sexual Tension, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, busker, more coffee, more music, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 71,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: But it happened at the time that in one of Alec's lectures the proposal to conduct an experiment was presented so convincingly, that Alec and his guitar were allowed to (or rather had to) spend some time (with considerably less wages) in the subway.And as fate would have it (she was in a good mood this morning) Magnus went to work earlier than usual, because he wanted to start the day pleasantly with his dear friend Cat and an extensive breakfast together.Remember, it's all Simon's fault!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Untitled Experiment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175504
Comments: 40
Kudos: 127
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	1. Music is the drug of my choice

**Author's Note:**

> There is a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_FijPCWQDLYiBv-rNeJaAXstS_MnBtPU) for this fic. It's the songs Alec plays or is supposed to play.
> 
> This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the Malec Discord Server.  
> I would like to take the opportunity to thank various people.  
> On the one hand, I would like to thank the responsible organizers [@Skylar10211](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211?s=09) and [@thatnerdemilyj](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj?s=09) for the opportunity to join in the Malec Discord Mini Bang. You have put an incredible amount of work and effort into this project and I am honored to be able to participate.
> 
> The art that belongs to this fic was contributed by [a-ghost-named-k](http://a-ghost-named-k.tumblr.com). It has always been my dream to get a digital art for one of my fics, because I'm always in complete awe for all these amazing artist and editors.
> 
> Last but absolutely not least: My heartfelt thank you goes to my lovely beta [myblackeyedboy](http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com). This fic wouldn't be what you're about to (hopefully) read without her support. I greatly appreciate her patience, suggestions and corrections. I don't even know how I was able to write without her so far. Thank you so, so much!

Alec poured himself a coffee. Without milk. It was one of those days. He needed his extra kick of caffeine undiluted this morning. He had been staying up late to grade papers. 

He picked up his coffee mug and bag and headed for his lecture hall. He usually arrived there before his students, but this morning he had struggled to get out of bed.

The door was wide open so he could hear their arguments from afar. Alec quickened his steps.

"That wasn't emphasized nicely, Justin, just try once more! I'm sure your offending skills are usually better." Kit crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw clenched.

"Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion? Is masochism part of the pink package?" Justin took a provocative step towards Kit.

"Justin, let it be," Lola said, pulling Justin by the arm. "Who cares if there is anything behind the rumor that he and Ty are together?"

"Yes, I'm into guys," answered Kit. He addressed his next words to Justin. "But don't get your hopes up."

Justin's eyes sparkled viciously. "Which of you two is wearing the skirt at home?"

"Justin, your comeback is neither new nor particularly unique. You better go home sucking your thumb." Kit fretted.

"Better than sucking cocks." 

"You my friend..." Kit tapped his index finger against Justin's chest. "You should have been swallowed."

"Your father should have pulled out. At least I know who my father is." Justin sneered.

"If you are waiting for me to give a shit, you better pack a lunch. It's going to be a while."

Alec inhaled deeply, held his breath, counted to 5 and let it slowly escape through his nose, before his students could notice him.

With his arm outstretched, he pushed his coffee cup between the two opponents and entered the auditorium. 

"You'd better sit down in your seats very quickly. Unless you want to be to blame if I spill my coffee."

"Of course not, Professor Lightwood." Justin was the first to go to his seat, Lola in tow.

Kit smiled bashfully to his professor as he sat next to Ty.

With a slight nod, Alec registered the new seating arrangement. At the last lecture, Alec had the reserved Ty and the clever Kit work together as a team for a project. He could no longer watch the mutual pining and had decided to help things a little by chance.

It looked like it had worked. Kit took Ty's hand and whispered something in his ear. Alec knew about Ty's autism and was quite forgiving about the young man. 

Alec put his coffee mug on his table, hung his satchel over the back of the chair, and looked around his lecture hall. He was one of the popular professors, so his lectures were always well attended and he noted that most of his students were present. 

"I'm going to use Justin and Kit's argument to change today's topic of the lecture." Alec went around his table, leaned against it with his ankles crossed. 

"We will talk about lgbtq+ and its position in today's society. What is your opinion, what are your experiences?"

He took a sip from his mug and placed it on the table behind his back.

"Come on, don't be shy. Don't be afraid to be open minded. Your brain is not going to fall out."

Mike timidly raised his hand. "My grandma says homosexuality is unnatural." 

"So are pacemakers," said Juliette two rows in front of him. 

Some of the students laughed at their dry remark.

"Why is homosexuality not natural? Humans are part of nature. And as soon as something occurs in nature, you can also call it natural." David continued the discussion.

"Greta speaks." A few students made fun of David and his green attitude because he made no secret of the fact that he was a "Fridays for Future" supporter.

"What? There are also gay animals! Penguins, for example. Homosexuality occurs in nature and is consequently natural," David justified his reasoning.

"But not wanted by God. The Bible says it's a sin," said Anna, playing with the gold cross pendant on her necklace.

"Is this the book where the snake speaks and the virgin gets pregnant?" Sally raised an eyebrow. 

Alec turned his torso away from the class and reached for his cup. He took a sip to hide his smile. He couldn't show his students whose side he was on.

"God didn't create man and woman for nothing. If he wanted homosexuality he would only have created only man or woman, don't you think?" Anna turned to Sally to speak to her directly.

"Honey, the Bible says Adam and Eve. So I do both." Sally's answer caught Zane's attention.

But Sally immediately took the wind out of his sails. "Remember when I asked you for your opinion? Yeah, me neither. So shut up before anything comes in that mouth you don't want to have in there."

"Back to the topic. And remember, courtesy and understanding are for free." Alec had been very relaxed about the discussion so far. However, if the answers went in a direction that was offensive to the other students, he would have to intervene. 

He drank his coffee and let the students' opinions run free. 

"Why should we only be pro lqbtq+? Wouldn't that still confirm the exclusion of this group? Wouldn't it be better to be basically pro-human?" Timothy turned to Alec.

Alec turned to the class. "I'll pass the question on to the room at large. What do you think?"

"Pedophiles are people too. If you are generally pro-human, you can also support child fuckers." Justin picked up the question. With an approving grin, Zane raised his hand for a high five.

"What the fuck? Eat a Snickers, Justin. That's not the issue here." Bryan spoke up. He knew Justin fairly well and his attitude was to provoke and make trouble.

"Besides, by far, most child molesters are heterosexual," interjected Juliette. "In any case, I would rather have gay parents than pedophiles."

"Then you would be gay now," countered Zane. "If you are raised by lesbians or gays you find this normal and that in turn leads to you becoming gay yourself."

"What are you talking about? Your IQ is just above room temperature in a slaughterhouse, isn't it?" Sally rolled her eyes. "You're intellectually unskilled without measure."

"Sally," Alec warned, pointing to a poster hanging on the wall.

"Sorry, Prof. Lightwood. But I wish a closed mind would come with a closed mouth." 

Alec accepted her apology with a short nod. "We are now on the subject of 'lgbt+ and children'. I want to hear your opinions." He placed his empty coffee mug on the table and returned his attention back to the students.

"Well, um, I think ... when two same-sex partners decide to adopt a child, they thought about it very carefully, didn't they?"

Alec nodded encouragingly to Caroline. She was one of his quieter students who shone more in the written area.

"Um, I mean they can't accidentally give birth to a baby like heterosexuals can. And well, actually, these children grow up with a lot of love because their parents have chosen them. I think they are financially more secure than an unwanted child in a socially weak family."

"Exactly, family!" Justin picked this catchphrase. "Family should only be allowed to heteros. I don't think it's right to allow gay marriage."

Kit snorted. "If you think marriage and family are the same, you are out of touch with reality. A family can result from a marriage, but not every marriage is a family. Only when parents take care of their child can you speak of a family. But the parents don't have to have married beforehand to raise a child." 

"I agree with Justin." Anna stated. "The fact remains that same-sex partners cannot reproduce. This means that the state doesn't get 'new' taxpayers through them, so these 'connections' shouldn't get any privileges. Only the traditional structure of marriage and family ensures the survival of society through reproduction."

"Good point, Anna. I'll pretend to write it down." Juliette commented. 

"It is superfluous to argue with species conservation in the overpopulated 21st century," muttered David.

"You think marriage is needed to make children? How cute! All you need is sex, sweetie." Sally eyed Anna throughout whereupon Anna blushed and folded her hands in her lap.

"Anna, your argument is that same-sex couples cannot reproduce. Retired couples and some heterosexual couples can't as well. Are they therefore no longer allowed to have sex? Or do you think these couples are not allowed to marry or remain married because they cannot serve their purpose?"

So far, Simon had followed the discussion carefully but in silence. "As far as I know, there is no law that says something about a reproductive obligation in a marriage. For me it's therefore questionable whether the marriage is really designed exclusively for this. I think if two same-sex people love each other and want to take responsibility for each other before the law, it doesn't endanger traditional marriage, nor is it a disadvantage for families."

"If you are for gay marriage, then you are also for polygamy. Period!" Justin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"You seem to have flipped through a few pages in the Bible, my dear Justin." Sally looked at her fingernails nonchalantly.

"When a virgin came to a child about 2000 years ago, this child even had 3 fathers, namely the biological father, the holy-spiritual one and Josef as stepfather. This has been and is still seen as a miracle. It is still against your nature?"

Before Justin could reply, Ty's quiet voice could be heard from the back row. "I've never understood that. People throw a statement into the room, add a 'period' as if their point of view is a fact and everyone else has to accept this subjective opinion as the only valid truth? Sorry, but... I don't get it. "

"Neither do I, Ty, just stay unconcerned." Kit pecked his boyfriend's cheek.

"Do you have to do that right now, here in public? It's disgusting. The thought of what you're doing at home makes me wanna puke." Justin made choking noises.

Gently, Kit stroked Ty's cheek with the back of his hand before turning his attention to Justin. The look he gave his fellow student was completely contrary to his previous tenderness towards his boyfriend. 

"I'm sure we'll find a suitable support group for you."

"You know what? A good place to put your fucking jeer is up your ass. If your ass wasn't already occupied by Ty." The muscles in Justin's neck went tense. 

"Enough!" Suddenly Alec was standing in the middle of the room. "This discussion remains factual. There is no place for insults here."

He looked from Justin to Kit. "We heard a lot of arguments today. I want you to think carefully about what you heard. By next time, I expect a balanced analysis on every point raised here, regardless of whether you agree with it or not. Anyone can tear apart another's opinion, but to put yourself in someone else's place requires a little more than stubborn narrow-mindedness. I want you to work on it in groups of four. The teams are formed from your neighbors right behind you. The exception is Anna and Justin, who will work with Kit and Ty. Are there any questions?"

The students looked around to check who was sitting behind and in front of them.

"Why are you doing that?" Justin whimpered.

"Because I'm able to." Alec shrugged. "But mostly because it's obviously necessary. I'm not just here to try to cram in a little knowledge and education into your unruly brains. It is also my personal concern to teach my students what good manners and courtesy are. This also includes accepting your fellow human beings and respecting their opinions. If that doesn't work by itself, I'm happy to help a little."

Alec went back to his desk. "And Justin, I know exactly who is writing what. So sit down and do your homework by yourself this time."

Justin had the decency to blush deeply. Alec raised his brow at Lola, who looked away and embarrassedly played with the plushy pom poms on her pen.

Alec unerringly threw an eraser, which he had taken from the desk drawer, towards Maurice, who was sitting in the fourth row, who looked up, startled.

"In addition to the housework that I have just given you all, I want a 5-page paper about the pride month from you by next week."

Maurice stared at Alec in utter confusion. "What? Why?"

"You actually dare to ask me that?" Alec's smile took the edge off his words. Alec was known for being fair and that his students could talk to him at any time. Nevertheless, he didn't let his students fool him. It never occurred to them that Alec knew all the tricks, after all he had been a student himself. 

"I know when you are texting in class. Seriously, no one just looks at their crotches and smiles." 

Alec went to Maurice and held out his hand. "Sorry, Prof. Lightwood." 

Alec picked up his eraser.

"Put your phone away. Anything else would be rude. Just a reminder, real life is more than just the blurry, colorful background on the edge of your phone screen."

Alec put the eraser back in his drawer and leaned against his desk again. "So, pride month. What does that mean for you?"

"A lot of new pictures on Insta of smooching women." Zane smirks. Justin agreed with a big grin.

"Women don't post their happiness so you can play pool with the balls in your pocket." Juliette said indignantly.

Sally looked at Justin with contempt. "Aren't you the clown who just made a lot of stupid comments about two guys? Funny that exactly the same guys think two girls are hot. You are truly consistent in your homophobia."

"What? I just don't want some guy hitting on me," Justin replied disdainfully. 

"We queer people also have taste. So your ass is safe." 

Kit's sarcasm had no effect on Justin. "Since you are gay, you shouldn't have any opinion on that. It only concerns real, straight men. So? What's not hot about two girls in bikinis, sticking their tongues down each other's throats...?" 

"Or when they're mud-catching..." Zane interjected.

"What kind of men would we be if we didn't like to look at this? What do you mean Prof. Lightwood? Honestly, the thought of two women in action won't leave you unaffected either, right?"

Alec put his hands in his pockets. "I'm not interested in this fantasy."

"Come on, Prof. Lightwood, you're not that old. There's definitely still life in your pants." Justin didn't give up. 

"If you don't think two women are hot, you must be dead." Zane concluded. 

Alec answered casually: "I can assure you, I'm not dead. I'm gay."

A gasp was heard from the blonde young woman in the first row. Her name was Lindsey, Alec assumed. It was the one who always wore deep necklines and wanted to give Alec glimpses from which he wouldn't recover if he looked. 

Lindsay's neighbor showed her comfort by putting an arm around her shoulders. 

Alec pretended not to notice.

There was an excited whisper in the lecture hall.

Zane's mouth was widely agape. 

"You are not!" Justin stammered. 

"Yes, I am," assured Alec. 

"Since when?" Justin still couldn't believe it. 

"I've always been." Alec looked at the reactions of his class to his surprising message. He had been out to his family, friends and colleagues for years, but he kept his private life strictly private. He hadn't seen any point in telling students about his sexuality until now. If Justin and Kit hadn't raised the subject, he would have had no reason to do so to this day.

"But... Why?" Zane had overcome his initial shock. "Why would anyone want that?" 

"Seriously, Zane? Why is your hair the color of old, dirty rinse water?" The mockery was clearly heard in Juliette's voice.

"What does that have to do with anything? I was born with this hair color." Zane turned directly to Juliette, who just raised an eyebrow.

Sally groaned audibly. "What do you think, how does someone become gay? Do you think this is an infectious disease against which there is no vaccination? That the parents feed their kids the wrong cereal for breakfast?"

"No idea. My parents seem to have done everything right anyway."

"If they did everything right, you would be a polite, considerate and tolerant person. So your education lacks in that, tremendously," Justin's attitude got really annoying for Bryan.

"I give up!" Sally threw her pen on the desk. "It's the same uneducated nonsense as when men are convinced that menstruation is an abortion."

"But that's what it is, right? What else is that supposed to be otherwise?" Zane looked at Justin, who just shrugged.

Alec was about to speak in the break between the arguments when Lindsay said quietly to herself. "Why didn't I see that? Why didn't I notice? I should have ... suspected something like that."

"Don't worry about it, Lindsay, people only see what they want to see," Simon tried to comfort her. 

"That's why I'm ignoring your shirts," Mike teased. Simon wiggled his wrinkled nose and looked at his shirt.

Alec grinned. Of course, he also noticed Simon's t-shirts. Today's lettering was: " _Who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning, thundercloud?_ "

"Simon is right, we all have selective perception." Grateful for the opportunity, Alec changed the subject. The debate had gotten a little too heated for him. 

"I don't think so," contradicted Lola. "I pay attention to my fellow human beings and to my surroundings."

"Close your eyes Lola," asked Alec. When Lola did that, he asked, "What color is Justin's shirt?"

"Dark blue," she replied triumphantly. 

"That is correct. What color is David's shirt?"

With her eyes closed, Lola thought a little longer. "Brown?" 

"Is this a question or an answer?" 

"An answer. His shirt is brown!"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Don't you want to think about it again?"

"No."

"You're sticking to your answer?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, David. I did my best to convince Lola that you weren't wearing the same shirt two days in a row." 

"Crap. You're right, he was wearing the brown shirt yesterday," said Lola scrunched up. "Can I change my mind again?" 

"Not necessary, Lola. You can open your eyes."

Lola opened her eyes and looked around at David, who was wearing a brown-cream plaid shirt. Outraged, she looked at Alec. "I was right!"

"I never said otherwise." Alec smiled.

"You would be surprised how little testimony from eyewitnesses really helps. Human consciousness can be influenced very quickly."

"But whether this applies to the general public still has to be tested. Just because Lola has a crush on David and therefore knew the color of his shirt, doesn't necessarily mean that the result of this test is considerable. We need empirical evidence."

"Let me guess, Simon. You want to start an experiment once more." 

Simon nodded, grinning. He always had a lot of fun thinking up and developing experiments.

Alec didn't mind. He was not averse when his students showed initiative. At the beginning of the semester he had made a deal with his students that they would work out and carry out the experiments themselves. In return, the evaluation of these experiments would each make up 10% of their final grade.

"What do you have in mind, Simon?" 

"It's about people seeing only what they want to see, right?" Simon thought aloud. "That means we have to show people something that doesn't stand out as too noticeable for them."

"Something pretty common?" David continued to think. 

"These 'careful wet floor' signs are practically everywhere. We could put one somewhere and see how many people walk around it," suggested Mike.

"A sign is a good idea," Simon picked up the suggestion to work with. "I pass a couple of beggars every day on the way to university. At some point you don't really notice them anymore."

"Do you want to sit in front of Starbucks and beg for change? At least I don't." Anna threw in.

Suddenly Simon grinned broadly. "Prof. Lightwood, how adventurous are you?"

"Pretty adventurous, why are you asking?" Alec wondered what Simon was getting at. "I won't sit in front of Starbucks, either, if that's what you're hoping."

"Would you be ready to show a little bit of commitment?" Simon held up his thumb and index finger up.

Alec made a circular motion with his fingers for Simon to continue with his explanation.

"I not only meet beggars every day, but also a few people who make music on the subway. And since you play the guitar I thought..."

"Simon, why do you think I play the guitar?" Alec interrupted. 

"Well, I saw a guitar case in your car."

Alec nodded slowly. "How do you know which my car is?"

"Dude, between all the white SUVs, a black Impala is a little ... striking."

Alec had to bite his tongue to maintain his blank expression. Did one of his students actually just call him 'Dude'? 

Simon continued undeterred. "You could also stand there and make music. We put a sign in the guitar case that this is a scientific experiment and passers-by shouldn't throw money in there. And we are always close and watch people. What do you think?"

"Did I understand you correctly, I'm supposed to give you a free concert and you only count the money I earned afterwards?"

"Hmmm, not thought through to the end." Simon made a face. "But the idea is good, isn't it?"

Alec nodded. "I make the following proposal to you all: I will stand in the subway, playing guitar and singing. But you will interview everyone who throws a coin into the guitar case. It is your job until next week to develop a valid questionnaire and to evaluate it afterwards."

Alec looked at every one of his students. "Agreed?"

Without exception, everyone raised their hands.

"We can use the proceeds to buy Simon a few new shirts," quipped Timothy. 

Simon just laughed good-naturedly because Tim was a really nice young man who just wanted to tease Simon. 

"Okay." Alec stood aside from the desk against which he was leaning and looked at the clock. "See you next week. Thank you very much for your attention. Have a nice time."

The students were talking excitedly as they left the lecture hall. 

Alec wondered what he was getting into with this class. At worst, he would sacrifice some time. At best, he could see the experiment as a finger exercise. A little change might do him good. What could possibly happen with a little entertainment on the subway?

༺ ∘ ༻

And that's why Alec found himself two weeks later as a busker on the subway.

He had chosen a good place on the upper level, where tirelessly working escalators spat hasty, busy-looking people into everyday life. 

Next to his little folding stool he had placed the opened guitar case, in the lid of which he had attached a sign.

45 minutes later and about $ 8.32 richer, he wanted nothing more than a good coffee. 

He gave his guitar case a slight push with his foot, causing the coins, which were partly stacked on top of one another, to spread out more widely.

He counted a terrific $ 8.87.

It was just enough for a reasonably decent coffee. The emphasis was on 'decent'. The dishwater, which was often sold as coffee, wasn't worth $ 2 in his eyes.

Alec took a sip from his water bottle and thought briefly about which song to play next. 

A couple of his students were always around to interview those who actually left some money. They were completely surprised that their professor could not only play the guitar excellently, but also sing quite fabulously. They had not trusted him to do so. They had even asked him if they could express any music requests. 

He cleared his throat and started the first line of ['All of me'](https://youtu.be/Mk7-GRWq7wA) by John Legend.

🎵 What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright 🎶 

He nodded his thanks to the few who donated some money. Most, however, were in too much of a hurry to get to their jobs or other appointments. But often enough someone gave him a smile and even once a thumbs up.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus went up the stairs with Catarina. They both didn't want to take the crowded escalator to the upper level, but would rather walk up the steps. 

Cat had her day off today and accompanied Magnus on his way to work. They wanted to have breakfast together before Cat went looking for some new clothes for her daughter Madzie. Children grew so incredibly quickly.

They were halfway up the stairs when Magnus heard a deep, velvety and appealing voice.

He took the subway every working day and the buskers were part of the picture of the subway stations, such as the Christmas tree and the ice rink at Rockefeller Center at Christmas.

But usually the singers weren't that talented. Which didn't stop Magnus from donating a few coins. For occasions like this, he always had a little of his change in his pocket.

🎵 My head's underwate

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me

Loves all of you 🎶

The higher he climbed the stairs, the more he could see of the singer. Not only was the voice very appealing. Magnus liked what he saw. 

Precisely because Magnus was used to the sight of the poor music students whom he often heard playing in the city to make a little money, or the homeless beggars who usually roamed the subway he noticed that this man, however, stood out from these categories.

He was dressed very casually with chucks and chinos, a nice button down was neatly tucked in, which inevitably drew the viewer's gaze to the belt with the rather simple belt buckle. 

At least Magnus' eyes went there. He had a weakness for men with a belt. 

🎵 Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfection

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you 🎶

Magnus took a few steps towards the singer, while Cat was already heading for the exit.

This man was definitely not someone who had to beg for a little money. Which poor wretch wore a Longines watch? The bracelet, which was made from a strip of leather and stainless steel, wasn't cheap either. Magnus knew jewelry. 

Why was this man here in this place and making music? Money wasn't the reason. Lack of place to practice? Then he would have seen him before. His guitar playing was also that of a professional.

It all made him very interesting. Magnus was curious and liked puzzles.

But even nicer was the tattoo that peeped out of the collar. Due to the rolled-up sleeves, Magnus noticed that there were some more on his forearms.

Magnus had always been a sucker for good ink. 

🎵 You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too 🎶

God, may this man sing him to sleep every night. After they have fucked thoroughly.

Magnus was so distracted by this voice and the lyrics that the man seemed to sing only for him that he didn't even notice the handwritten note that was attached to the lid of the guitar case.

He took a moment to admire the handwriting before reading the text.

With a faint smile that played around his lips, he restored eye contact with the musician, reached into his pocket, and threw a $ 10 bill into the guitar case.

When the (most spectacular hazel) eyes of the musician widened in surprise, Magnus briefly thought whether he should also put his phone number in the guitar case along with the bill.

He decided otherwise when he heard Cat calling for him. She had stopped nearby and was waiting for him.

🎵 The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you 🎶

Two young women approached him with a clipboard, but Magnus shrugged apologetically, pointed to his waiting friend, and hurried to Cat.

🎵 My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me

Loves all of you 🎶

With this voice in his ear, which wouldn't leave him all day, and the gnawing question of why this man was standing here in this subway station playing guitar, he left the subway station.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec looked after the man who had thrown a bill into the guitar case so generously. A few minutes ago he had sworn over the stingy philistines, now he would have liked to exchange the money for the man's phone number.

Alec started. Did he really think that right now? He listened into himself, searched ... and found nothing. No heartache, no anger, no disappointment, but no more desperate emptiness either. 

He had long suppressed the thought of a certain man. But by doing so, he has closed all thoughts of every other man. He couldn't remember the last time he looked at a man whom he not only found attractive, but who also sparked a certain interest in him.

That was part of the pre-Daniel era.

It was the first time in the post-Daniel era that a man awoke ideas that were buried deep under the ruins of a failed relationship.

A shared look and he sang this song only for this unknown man with the tasteful clothes and the unobtrusive make-up.

Alec recalled the smile with which the man had read his slip of paper, the casual, but non the less elegant, gesture with which he had thrown the bill into the guitar case. Alec was tempted to call all of this almost provocative. That was a man who could keep up with him. 

Alec played a few more songs and nodded his thanks to everyone who threw a few coins into the guitar case, which didn't happen as often as he would have liked. 

Alec laughed at himself. He wasn't here to make money and as a musician he was confident enough not to use the quantity of coins in his guitar case as a yardstick for judging the quality of his performance. Without the $ 10 from the handsome man, Alec had earned another $ 23.64 in the past hour and a half. 

When Alec finished the song, Sally beckoned him with her clipboard. Alec nodded to her to come to him. 

"The first rush hour is over," she reported. "People now have more time and patience for our questions. They no longer brush us off straight away. I have five completed questionnaires. Anna has seven."

Anna and Lola had interviewed passers-by before Sally and Juliette relieved them of their post.

"But there aren't that many coming around here anymore," Juliette pointed out. "If we stay here longer it will get boring."

"Time for a change of location then. Who comes next for the surveys?" Alec collected the coins and put the guitar in its case.

He carefully folded the $ 10 bill and put it in a separate compartment in his wallet and replaced it with one of his bills.

"The dream team Justin and Zane are up in half an hour," Juliette replied.

Sally elbowed Juliette in the side. Grinning, she reached for her arm as Juliette slowly leaned over to keep her from falling.

"Will you please tell them both that we are no longer on the subway and give them the new location?" Alec took out his cell phone and wrote a short message to his sister Izzy, to see if she has a bit of time and would like to meet him later for lunch.

"Yey to the group chat." 

With a smile, Alec pushed the strap of his guitar case over his shoulder. He grabbed his empty water bottle and the folding stool. He waited for Sally's "Done" to leave the subway station.

On the way to the exit, he left his empty water bottle at the kiosk and put the deposit for the empties in his pocket. 

The three of them left the subway station towards the city center. They looked for a suitable place in the pedestrian zone and agreed on a place near a Café. 

Alec entered the café and asked the owner if it would be okay if he made some music outside. Since the owner didn't mind, Alec moved to his post a few steps away from the tables. 

And so Alec finally got his decent coffee and a little pastry. For himself and his two students, of course.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus heard the voice again when a customer opened the door to leave his bookstore. The musician was standing on the other side of the street in the pedestrian zone near the café that was opposite him.

Magnus took the time to watch him for a moment. Unfortunately, he couldn't stand here all day, his work didn't go by itself. But he could leave the door open to listen to him.

He had received a delivery of books, each of which he had to insert into the cash register before he could sort them on the appropriate shelves. 

Despite all the work, he kept looking out the window. It was just too much fun watching the musician. 

The musician played a range of popular songs. His repertoire included not only common campfire songs but also hits from the 70s, pop music from the 80s and current hits from the charts.

Magnus decided to rearrange the books on the table in the entrance area. 

Quietly, he sang the first verse of the song ['Wonderwall'](https://youtu.be/sYffFEIAzdE) by Oasis, when the song didn't continue but after a few chords ['Where do you go to my lovely?'](https://youtu.be/L8XQZYIiNgo) by Peter Sarstedt reached his ear. Magnus looked out the open door.

He saw a fairly dolled up lady, all dressed up to the nines, pass by who would have fit 5th Ave rather than their tranquil neighborhood.

🎵 You talk like Marlene Dietrich

And you dance like Zizi Jeanmaire

Your clothes are all made by Balmain

And there's diamonds and pearls in your hair, yes, there are

You live in a fancy apartment

Off the Boulevard St. Michel

Where you keep your Rolling Stones records

And a friend of Sacha Distel, yes, you do

But where do you go to, my lovely

When you're alone in your bed?

Tell me the thoughts that surround you

I want to look inside your head, yes, I do 🎶

The woman went on without even noticing that she was being (not necessarily flattering) serenaded. After this one verse, he went on with Oasis seamlessly. 

Magnus smiled cheerfully. The man had a sense of humor with a dash of sarcasm.

The musician sang ['Love someone'](https://youtu.be/WkDbbb0Lyc4%22>') by Lukas Graham, when a couple in love sat down at one of the tables, which earned him a clinking in the guitar case. A big clinking, judging by the musician's delighted smile.

🎵 There are days

I wake up and I pinch myself

You're with me, not someone else

And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared

That it's all a dream

'Cause you still look perfect as days go by

Even the worst ones, you make me smile

I'd stop the world if it gave us time

'Cause when you love someone

You open up your heart

When you love someone

You make room

If you love someone

And you're not afraid to lose 'em

You'll probably never love someone like I do

You'll probably never love someone like I do 🎶

Was the man a romantic, despite the many songs about failed relationships that he had sung so far?

Before Magnus knew it, the morning was over and it was time to close his bookshop for lunch. He was quite pleased that fate led 'his' musician straight to the café where he regularly took his break.

This man was a feast for the eyes and ears. In order to be able to try out at some point whether his touches felt just as good, he made sure to insert one of his business cards into his wallet this time.

Magnus put on his jacket, although it wasn't cold (an outfit was and remains an outfit), closed the door to his bookshop and locked it.

He couldn't help smiling as he crossed the pedestrian zone because he saw that there was an empty table next to the musician.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec sang a popular country song when he heard angry voices. He looked around the busy pedestrian zone and saw a couple standing a little further away. 

The woman slid her shopping bags to the ground to hold the man by the arm, who turned to go on. The man turned back to her. With his hands in his pocket, he listened to the gesticulating woman with a blank expression. 

Alec couldn't understand what it was about, the couple was too far away for that. But he could see the woman's hands on her hips and the man's shoulders shrugging.

Annoyed, the woman threw her arms up in the air, grabbed her bags and continued on her way. The man followed a little more slowly. 

Alec interrupted the country song, which was truly not his favorite song, for an impromptu Performance of ['Let it go'](https://youtu.be/PqFP_4uzBkw) by James Bay. 

🎵From walking home and talking loads

To seeing shows in evening clothes with you

From nervous touch and getting drunk

To staying up and waking up with you

Now we're slipping near the edge

Holding something we don't need

Oh, this delusion in our heads

Is gonna bring us to our knees

So come on, let it go

Just let it be

Why don't you be you

And I'll be me

Everything that's broke

Leave it to the breeze

Why don't you be you

And I'll be me

And I'll be me 🎶

The look the woman gave him was anything but friendly. The man didn't seem to notice. 

Alec looked after the duo and completely forgot which song he originally sang before the arguing couple caught his attention.

The man from the subway came up to him. No, he didn't go straight to him, but he headed for one of the tables set up outside the café. 

But the smile was definitely for Alec!

Alec's brain paused for a moment. He could only think of one song: ['You're beautiful'](https://youtu.be/1O7b2afRfiA) by James Blunt. 

🎵 You're beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful, it's true

I saw your face in a crowded place

And I don't know what to do

'Cause I'llnever be with you 🎶

The stranger sat facing the passersby at the table next to Alec as he played the intro of the song once more.

🎵 You're 

You're beautiful

You're beautiful, it's true

There must be an angel 

with a smile on his face 🎶

He looked at Alec and bowed his head briefly, as if to thank him for the compliment. 

In his wildest dreams, Alec hadn't expected to see him ever again. He would like to ask him out for a date to get to know him better. But only when his heart had calmed down and he could no longer hear his pulse beating overly loud in his ears.

He had been out of this game for a while. Up until now, he had always managed quite well to have a stimulating conversation over a few drinks. It was like cycling, right? 

At least he hoped so. He didn't want to present himself to this man as a stuttering wally.

"Hey, how're you doing?"

For a moment Alec looked confused at Simon. Apparently it was his turn to approach passersby with the questionnaire.

"You could start a career as a musician right away." Simon said looking at the guitar case.

Simon was one of the nicest students Alec had and he liked him quite well but did he have to show up right now? At the very least, it meant that Justin and Zane would not watch and grade his flirting attempts. 

Alec looked at Simon's shirt, which was today labeled with the words ' _Some people aren't just missing a screw. The whole tool box is gone._ '

"At the end of the day, it could actually be enough for you to get a new shirt." 

"Hahaha! That's the reason why you are my favorite professor. You have a great sense of humor." Simon grinned and pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger. 

"Simon, this doesn't even have even the slightest thing to do with humor." Alec doesn't specify whether he meant the saying on the shirt or the possibility of a new one.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus couldn't follow the conversation between his crush and the other young man since the waiter asked what he wanted for lunch.

He knew everyone who worked in this café, so the other waitress naturally wanted to exchange a few friendly words with him.

Well, maybe crush was a little too far-fetched because it required something more than just physical attraction.

The man was simply gorgeous, had eyes to drown into and a voice that made his knees week. Combined with the tattoos, this man was pretty delectable. Magnus would like to lick the juice of this fruit from his fingers. 

"Alec, hey!"

"Hey, Izzy! Glad, you made it. Do you have enough time for lunch?"

A woman with long black hair and curves where they should be approached the two men. 

And with that Magnus got to know the musician's name: Alec. Probably a short form of Alexander.

Magnus watched Alec and the woman he called Izzy hug. He wasn't the type who became jealous quickly, but he felt a slight stab of disappointment. Of course, such eye candy wasn't single. His girlfriend was gorgeous, they were a beautiful couple to look at. With matching tattoos, as Magnus noted.

Magnus wasn't one to intrude on a relationship. He sighed deeply and was glad of the distraction the waiter offered when he put his drink down in front of him.

"I was able to reschedule my appointments and now have two hours. I didn't even know that the three of us were having lunch. Wouldn't you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"I didn't know either," Alec murmured. Louder he said: "Izzy, this is Simon, one of my students. Simon, this is Izzy."

Earlier, Magnus had heard from Simon that Alec was his favorite professor. He wondered what subject he was teaching. 

It doesn't seem to be music, otherwise his student wouldn't be so surprised to actually find money in the guitar case. Maybe art. It is often the case that talented people are not only skilled in a single area. 

Should Alec ever be in need of a nude model, Magnus would love to make himself available voluntarily. The pleasure would be a reasonable payment. 

Magnus scolded himself. It was inappropriate to have such thoughts if the girlfriend of your object of interest was right next to you. 

Izzy held out her hand. "Hey, Simon! Very nice to meet you."

Simon wiped his hand on his pants before grabbing Izzy's. "Yeah ... Um, me too."

Just like Alec, Magnus noticed the looks Izzy gave Simon. Either Magnus could still get his hopes up or Alec was a tolerant, confident partner who didn't mind if his girlfriend flirted with someone else. Or vice versa, because Simon was obviously drooling all over his girlfriend. 

Izzy turned back to Alec: "By the way, I booked a gig for you the weekend after next." She tapped Alec on the chest.

Alec groaned loudly. "Izzy! I told you no gigs for the next four weeks. I can't do it temporarily. Besides, the new songs aren't finished yet."

"A gig?" Simon asked. "Do you actually play in a band?" 

Alec nodded. 

"That's so cool."

" _The Nephilim_." Izzy explained. You can admire them on Friday next week when this stubborn mule finally gives in and agrees." She nods to Alec, who answered her comment with a snort.

"Alec, do this for Maia. You like the 'Hunter's Moon'. Someone canceled on Friday and she urgently needs a replacement."

Alec looked down at Izzy. "I hate you." 

With a beaming smile, Izzy hooked her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "No, you love me."

Alec rested his head against hers. "Yes, I do. But I hate you." 

Magnus had to admit that the two made a pretty couple.

Izzy pulled away from him and reached into her purse. "Here is the list of songs they req... want. It's some kind of company party and the boss has certain ideas. But it's open for everyone."

After looking at the note, Alec shook his head vehemently. "Izzy, no! I don't do that. I'm a passionate musician. I have a certain standard and high demands on myself."

"Alec..." 

"No, come on. Even a station hooker can refuse a client if their wishes and demands go too far. And you're giving me this?" He held up the note. "I don't even want to hear that at my own funeral."

Magnus smiled at the exchange of words. Alec was temperamental. But his temper was standing in duel with the ability to resist Izzy. 

Alec held out the note to her. When she didn't lift a finger to take it, he pressed the note to her chest. "Fix this! Preferably as soon as possible." 

Surprisingly, Alec's bossy way was somehow pretty fetching for Magnus. 

Izzy tilted her head slightly. Her puppy eyes would make every retriever puppy go green with envy. 

"Alec..."

Alec took the note back. "Here: Maroon 5? I can neither squeeze my balls tightly enough nor pull them long enough to get into Adam Levine's pitch."

Magnus almost choked on his soft drink. 

Izzy simply batted her lashes.

"Izzy, you can't be serious." He waved the note again. "Do you realize that I play guitar? Most of the songs require a keyboard. You know our band, guitar, bass and drums. We have nothing more. I can play the piano fairly well, but in such a short time I can neither rewrite the songs for guitar nor play them perfectly with the keyboard. How do you imagine I would do that? Did you ever even take a look at the playlist before you accepted on my behalf?"

Simon timidly raised a hand. "Um, I play keyboard. I might offer myself. May I see?" He reached out for the note.

Alec gave him the paper. "Then say goodbye to your evening plans for the next two weeks. Thanks to Izzy, we now have rehearsals every evening."

He looked at Izzy. "This also applies to you, Izzy!"

Since Magnus' food was being served at this moment, he could only listen and no longer secretly watch from the corner of his eye.

"Me? Why? I'm not in the band at all."

"Why should only my weeks be ruined? You got me into this. Besides, you're the one who is going to be telling the other two boys."

"Sorry to interrupt," Simon answered, "Don't we have a paper due next week, right?" He looked up from the note and looked at Alec. "Could I maybe ask for a postponement or an extension of the deadline?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Keep dreaming, Lewis." 

"So, can my participation in this gig count towards my grades?"

"Don't push your luck. I'm grateful that you're willing to join the band that evening, but I'm not that grateful."

Alec grabbed the note back from Simon's hand and looked at it again. "To come back to your question, Izzy, you also have to practice, because there are at least two duets."

Izzy frowned her pretty forehead. "Can't Simon sing the duets with you?" 

"Seriously, Izzy? 'Something stupid'? Simon isn't exactly my type."

"Who's your type?" Simon asked curiously.

Furtively, Alec glanced at Magnus, what Izzy of course didn't miss.

With a mischievous smile that usually doesn't bode well, Izzy went to one of the empty tables.

Helplessly, Alec looked after her. 

She returned with a menu. However, she did not stand next to Alec as she did before, but changed her position.

If Alec wanted to keep looking at Izzy while he was talking to her, he would have to turn a little. With this simple maneuver, he was now in Magnus' field of vision and he was in Alec's. 

"Alec, you do remember that we are invited to the family dinner tomorrow night?" Izzy asked the question gingerly. 

"Izzy!" 

Magnus couldn't see Alec's expression because he had turned away to deposit his guitar safely into the guitar case, but he could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn't want to argue about this.

"Alec! I can't come up with an excuse every time." 

"You don't have to come up with an excuse for me at all. Tell them the plain truth. Regardless, tomorrow evening is my regular band rehearsal. They would know that if they were interested in the least, about me and my life." 

"You can't say they don't care. They're both so tied up in the company and it's not always easy to get everyone around one table. You know that as well as I do."

"I know that Izzy. But have they ever scheduled a family dinner on a day when you or Jace normally do your training? No! Not once. They are present at your competitions and Jace's tournaments but never at one of my gigs. Did you never notice that every time my music career comes up, they change the subject?"

"Oh, Alec..." Izzy put a hand on Alec's arm. 

"Do you know another reason why they always set up the family dinners on exactly the days I have a band rehearsal? So that Max cannot join me. Robert doesn't like Max taking every opportunity to accompany me to my band rehearsals. He doesn't want his underage son to spend time with me."

"I'll talk to him," Izzy promised. 

"You are welcome to do that. But keep in mind that you also have to be at the band rehearsals for the next two weeks and and therefore also have no time for this family dinner."

Izzy took a deep breath. "Let's talk about this later, okay? First of all, I want to eat something now or I'm going to starve to death."

༺ ∘ ༻

Izzy sat down at the table next to that of the beautiful stranger Alec was interested in. She offered Simon the chair next to her, so Alec was forced to sit facing the man. Alec knew that he must have overheard a lot of their conversation. He glanced over at the next table. 

When the waiter distracted him with another drink, Alec could look at his profile untroubled. He turned out Simon's endless babble and listened to their conversation at the table next to his.

That's why he also noticed the waiter addressing him with the name 'Magnus'. Apparently he was here so often that he was known by name.

 _Magnus_. 

Alec liked the name. It wasn't commonplace. Neither was the man who was virtually sitting across from him. 

The same waiter came to his table to take their orders. Alec was a little embarrassed because he hadn't even looked at the menu yet. 

Izzy gave him a knowing smile, which Alec answered by briefly sticking out the tip of his tongue.

"Shall we share a pizza?" Izzy saved him. "You can add a salad, but it would be enough for me."

Alec agreed and Izzy ordered the food. When the waiter left them alone, Izzy looked at him seriously.

"Alec, should I post the appointment at the 'Hunter's Moon' on the homepage?" 

Alec considered for a moment. "Yes."

"Are you sure? I don't have to do that."

Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Yes. We have very supportive fans, they would want to come and they should come."

"That will also come out as a newsletter."

Alec was silent.

"Alec?"

"Do it." 

"Are you sure?" asked Izzy again. 

Alec sighed and lowered his eyes. "No. But do it anyway."

"You know that everyone who subscribes to it will receive this newsletter?" 

"It is quite clear to me, Izzy."

Despite the harsh response, Izzy remained calm. She put a hand on Alec's forearm. "I'll try to change that."

"Sorry, Izzy." Alec raised his other hand to rub his forehead. 

"You don't need to apologize for that."

Alec nodded slowly. "It's been months."

"Three months." Izzy held up the appropriate number of fingers. "It's been three months."

Alec gripped Izzy's fingers with his fist and pulled them down. "Who is counting?" 

"Are you ready for it?" Izzy asked worriedly.

Alec looked Izzy straight in the eye. "Time to find out." 

Izzy started to reply, but the waiter brought their drinks.

Yesterday, his answer would probably have been different. Who knows? But today he had noticed that he was already one step further than he was aware of. Alec didn't have to rush. He had all the time in the world. He would slowly start going out again.

He looked at Magnus again. It was nice that this man finally had a name. 

"Alec, can we talk once more about when the gig starts?" With a straw Izzy whirled around the ice cubes in her glass. 

"Izzy...," Alec warned. 

"Aleeec!" Izzy's voice was whining. "All other bands don't start until 10 p.m."

 _The Nephilim_ aren't every other band. You know as well as I do that many of those who come to see us have to work the next day. It remains at 8 pm. We do the gig for Maia and then we do our own show. Is that okay for you?" 

Izzy huffed. 

"Those who still didn't have enough, feel free to listen to one of the other bands afterwards that don't start until 10 pm." 

Alec didn't have to continue this discussion as the waiter placed a plate of pizza between them and another with a pasta dish in front of Simon.

A short time later the waiter brought the ordered salad and a second, empty plate. Alec let Izzy's half of the pizza slide onto the additional plate.

All three started eating. They changed the subject completely away from music to other topics. For the most part, Simon spoke about himself when asked by Izzy.

Alec was fine with that. His student had already learned too much about his private issues, even if Simon was just silent, without commenting, which Alec was grateful for.

Alec ate his pizza and salad and only listened to the conversation between Izzy and Simon with half an ear. 

His thoughts were elsewhere. With Max, the band rehearsal, the list of song requests; and kept coming back to the man he was inevitably ogling every time he looked up. Magnus.

As always, Alec pushed the red lettuce leaves and cucumbers onto Izzy's plate. When Izzy fished a cherry tomato out of Alec's salad, Alec pretended to prick her hand with a fork. 

Izzy just laughed and stuck the tomato into her mouth.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus had finished his lunch and was enjoying his coffee, the sun and watching passers-by in the pedestrian zone. Which of course included the group at the next table, even if he couldn't stare that obviously. Alec practically sat across from him and would notice. It wasn't that Magnus was reluctant to flirt, but he found it rude to watch someone while they were eating. 

Still, he noticed that Alec shared a pizza with his girlfriend. It was a very domestic affair. 

Given the way the two of them treated each other, it also seemed natural for Alec to put certain parts of his salad on her plate. 

Magnus sighed. It had been a long time since he'd shared a casual meal with someone he cared about. And even at the time when Camille meant something to him, no meal that they didn't take home was just casual. With Camille everything was always an elaborate show, she always had to be the center of attention, she always wanted to be courted. After every public date, he was exhausted as if he had worked on his tax return for hours. 

Because of the fiasco with Camille, he had sworn off the concept of a relationship. 

He had endured that partnership for far too long, which didn't consist of two equal partners, but of an egoist (Camille) and a hopeless optimist (himself) who still saw a common future where there has long existed no basis for togetherness.

After that, Magnus certainly hadn't denied himself all the fun. But he strictly reduced it to the satisfaction of his physical needs. 

He fed his soul with literature, music, art and good food. He told himself that his heart was fine as long as it wasn't broken again. 

He never lacked opportunities for a one night stand when he sought it. However, he never took anyone home with him. Magnus preferred to go home to the woman or man, from whom he promised himself a little diversification from everyday life. So he was free to go back whenever he wanted. And he didn't want to stay for breakfast every time.

Over the years Magnus also had fallen into one or another affair (he just liked this word better than fuck buddies). Cat called it 'friends with benefits without the friendship'. Basically, it was just that. He had a bedmate when he felt like it, but didn't have to spend free time with him or her.

Of course, sex got better over time because you became a well-rehearsed team in bed. 

Magnus favored these physical ... occurrences over a one night stand because they simply had their advantages. 

You had a steady partner who was more or less always available, which saved the time and effort of looking for a hook up; each knew how the other liked to have sex; there was no awkward moment after waking up the next morning and no hasty farewell to avoid having to respond negatively to the prospect of a repetition. 

Magnus never stayed overnight at his affairs' place! When both finished off, he only stayed until he came down from his high.

The only risk-free conversation occurred while getting dressed. Otherwise Magnus paid little or no interest to the life of his 'playmates'. It was easier for everyone involved to end this arrangement should either of them get to know someone else with whom he or she wanted to form a serious bond.

Magnus looked over the ridge of his coffee cup a little more closely at Alec. Only now did he notice the small scar in his eyebrow and the adorable nose dimple.

Would he push this man out of his bed? Without any doubt! Just to continue on the rug.

Magnus looked at Izzy when she got up. Turning in Simon's direction, Izzy repeated the place, date, and time of the gig loud enough that Magnus couldn't miss it. 

Unmistakably, she glanced at Magnus. As if to make sure, he understood this information, she held his gaze.

Magnus nodded as a proof that he got her message, even if he couldn't explain why Alec's girlfriend wanted his reinsurance in this regard.

"I'll be there. I promise. I'll be at every rehearsal as well. On time of course." Simon looked up at Izzy, adjusted his glasses and smiled. "I am very reliable, am I not, Prof. Lightwood?

"Breath, Simon," Izzy tittered. 

Thoughtfully, Alec looked at his student. "Right now I can't determine without much effort."

"I thought you liked me." Simon was visibly irritated by Alec's response. 

"What exactly prompted you to make this assumption?" Alec turned to Simon and looked at him inquiringly.

Izzy laughed. "Don't worry, Simon, he likes you. Don't be put off by his grumpy nature."

She kissed Alec's cheek and waved her goodbye to Simon. With a wink, she went past Magnus. 

Once again, Magnus was wondering what kind of relationship Alec and Izzy had. Alec didn't seem to be jealous of Simon, who couldn't hide well enough his beginning inclination for Izzy. During the meal, Izzy flirted with Simon. She had definitely noticed that both Magnus and Alec kept looking over at the other without making a scene. On the contrary, she winked at Magnus as she left.

Magnus checked his watch. His lunch break was almost over. He waved to the waiter, who gave him a short nod.

A short time later, he came back with the bill, a large frappuccino to go and a small bag of pastries.

It was no longer necessary for Magnus to place this order. He was kind of a habit at this café and he regularly took something with him for the afternoon. 

Magnus paid, leaving a generous tip, took his afternoon snack, and stood up. For the last time he set eyes on Alec, who was already peering at him with a winsome smile. 

These hazel eyes could be his doom if he wasn't careful. That or his smile. 

Magnus had to walk between the tables towards the pedestrian zone. He sauntered so close past Alec that he could have touched him if he wanted to. But he resisted the temptation to run a finger along the man's neck to trace the lines of this alluring tattoo.

The man was taken, he reminded himself. 

It wasn't until he was in his bookstore that he remembered he had taken his business card with him. But that was before he found out about his girlfriend. Magnus had about two weeks to consider seeing him again.

To appreciate the view.

And the music.

Nothing else. 

The hours until then would seem endless for Magnus.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec opened the door to his brownstone house and threw the key on the dresser in the hall. Exhausted, he let his satchel slide off his shoulder.

"I'm home! Where are you, honey?" 

Alec went into the living room. At the sight that greeted him, the whole stress of the last few days fell from his shoulders. A strong feeling of love and contentment flooded him with the warmth he had been missing in his last relationship.

He went up to the couch with a smile. He couldn't be angry with her or scold her, not when she looked at him the way she did now.

"Charlotte, what are you doing on my side of the couch? Don't you have a nice, soft blanket on your half?"

He gently tugged his Irish Terrier bitch on her perky tipping ears. Charlotte wagged her tail and Alec's laughter filled the room.

Charlotte lifted her front leg and bared her tummy, a clear request to be stroked. Alec did her the favor and Charlotte shifted on the couch until she was lying on her back to give Alec more access. She enjoyed his pats.

Alec leaned forward and kissed the small white spot on her chest. "Did I tell you that you're with Granny Maryse this evening?"

Charlotte dropped back onto her side again and raised her head to look at Alec. 

"Shall we go through the park? What do you think?" 

Charlotte tilted her head.

"Then come on, girl."

Charlotte jumped off the couch before Alec got up. He filled a portion of her food into a Tupperware that he only used for Charlotte and stowed it with a large beef tendon into his backpack. He would feed his dog when he was at his mother's.

He wanted to walk through the park with Charlotte to his mother's place and would therefore not feed her beforehand so as not to risk a stomach rotation. 

Although he would be faster by car, this way Charlotte still had the opportunity for some exercise, which later saved his mother a longer walk. In the evening, she would only have to make a small stroll around the block with Lotte. Alec would take the subway back.

The walk to his mother's through the park took about half an hour if he went quickly. Alec wanted to use this time to switch off a bit while walking and to calm his thoughts. For Alec, the past two weeks have flown by. It had been very hectic days, packed with lectures at the university, way too short walks with Charlotte and band rehearsals every evening.

His fridge was empty, but he didn't have the time, nor could he pull himself up to go grocery shopping. The only thing he had in the house as a permanent supply was dog food for Charlotte. Alec paid attention to this. 

Charlotte hadn't been thrilled that Alec had had less time than usual in the past few days. She was used to his attention. Lotte wasn't one of these dogs satisfied with chasing a ball, which would have made it easier for Alec to get his dog tired physically.

When it came to the subject of obedience, his girl was well trained and most of the time obeyed Alec's commands. But when Alec tried to teach her some tricks, Lotte didn't want to participate. She wasn't that kind of dog who was 'willing to please.'

Alec has often been said to be an inveterate stubborn person. His dog was far superior to him in this area.

Alec appreciated this challenge in a dog. It could have been easier with another breed, but he didn't want that. He had deliberately chosen an Irish Terrier. 

He had noticed that Charlotte had fun searching for things, sniffing the ground and digging the soil. He had to prevent her from digging in the park, of course, but he had gradually developed her passion for searching. In the meantime he dropped his gloves or a packet of handkerchiefs somewhere on their morning jogging tour. After a few meters he asked Lotte to find them.

Alec quickly changed into some casual clothes. He would take a shower when he got back home. He shouldered his backpack and grabbed the leash. Sitting, Charlotte was already waiting at the door.

He put on Charlotte's harness and fastened the carabiner of the leather leash to the ring provided. He took his keys and put his hand on the doorknob. When Charlotte impatiently nudged the door frame, Alec ordered her to take a few steps back to let him open the door. 

He would always go out of the house first. That way, he was the one who checked the road for other dogs and decided whether it was safe to go down the stairs.

At four years old, Lotte still had a few jokes in mind. Due to the lack of movement, his dog had too much unused energy that was looking for a release valve. A German Shepherd lived in the neighborhood, which she couldn't stand for a reason unknown to Alec. He was always the best way to let off some steam in Charlotte's opinion. Alec saw it a little differently.

Alec glanced at the street and sidewalk and went out the door. He waited for Charlotte to sit next to him on the pedestal at the beginning of the steps before closing and locking the door. He went down the stairs with Charlotte and laughed at their capers. Barking with excitement, she hopped around him. When they arrived at the gate that separated his house from the sidewalk, Alec shortened the dog leash.

The gate still squeaked on its hinges, reminding him that he had wanted to fix it for ages. 

Alec closed the gate behind Charlotte and made the short walk to the park. When he passed the house in which the German Shepherd lived, Alec kept his girl at his side, facing away from the house. Every so often, Charlotte tried to mark her territory with a few droplets, but Alec didn't allow any 'protest peeing'. He would prefer it if Charlotte only relieved herself when they were in the park and not already in the settlement where they lived. 

Once at the park, Alec extended the dog leash to its maximum. He granted Charlotte all the time to sniff as she wanted. He wasn't under any time pressure. When he got home, all he had to do was take a shower and grab something to eat before picking up Jace and Izzy.

Alec didn't choose the path that led straight through the park, but along the outer edge, where the paths were left more natural and not paved, as were the main routes.

When Charlotte found an fascinating spot on the ground that she was interested in sniffing, Alec encouraged her: "Mice?" Alec's high-pitched voice made the Irish Terrier dig her nose into the soil even more enthusiastically. You only heard a snort when the dog had to take a breath.

Even though Alec enjoyed watching his dog, he always kept an eye on the surroundings. Therefore he noticed in time the man who came his way with a Malamute. 

Alec interrupted Charlotte's mouse hunt and gave her the command to come to his left side. He stood at the far left edge of the path, took the loop of the leash in his right hand, and held the other end above Charlotte's back with his left. 

He watched the man and dog and waited for him to take his dog on his left side so that they could pass each other. But the man kept taking on his mobile and made no move to call his dog, who used the full length of the retractable leash to approach them.

Alec felt Charlotte stiffen next to him. An unknown dog, approaching her human with erected ears and a bristled tail carried over their back was a reason for her to want to question the naturally displayed superiority of this Malamute. 

By now the dog was close enough that Alec could see that his hackles were raised. The man was either too stupid to notice it, or he recognized it and didn't know what it meant, or his phonecall was more important to him. Alec didn't know which of the three was worse.

Charlotte was a well socialized dog. They met more or less regularly some of her dog friends on the fenced meadow, which was used as a free run area for dogs. Her favorite buddy was a cute Kooikerhondje, with whom she liked to romp and run across the meadow. But typical for an Irish Terrier, she was 'a little too ready' when it came to protecting her people.

She showed no respect for bigger dogs, even if they were a good 6 inches higher at the withers, three times as heavy and a lot wider like this malamute compared to her.

"Excuse me," Alec said to the man. "If you let your dog get any closer, I'll take mine off the leash." 

Alec was certain that if there was a confrontation, which he didn't hope for, Charlotte would only have a chance against this mass of dog if she could use her agility to her advantage.

"He just wants to play. He doesn't do anything," came the answer from the man whose cell phone seemed to be pinned to his ear.

"He doesn't have the most peaceful appearance," Alec thought. Inwardly he rolled his eyes at the assertion that had stubbornly burned into the minds of many dog owners. Dogs don't play with another dog, especially if they don't know each other.

He said out loud, "But mine may! Do you want to take that risk? So I suggest you interrupt your phone call for a moment, keep your dog on a short leash on your left, and we can both go our separate ways."

"Why should I call my dog back if you haven't socialized yours properly? Give your dog more leash so they can greet each other like dogs do." The man had now stopped, which did not alleviate the situation, since both dogs now fixed their eyes on one another. 

"Seriously?" Alec looked down at his dog. Charlotte presented herself with a posture that only asked the other dog to make a mistake. 

Without letting go of the leash, Alec grabbed a strap of the harness and opened the carabiner of the leash with his right hand. Alec wondered if the man was aware that dogs behaved differently when on a leash than when they were free to run. 

Alec sighed. He had wanted to use this walk to relax, to enjoy the weather and to watch his dog. Instead, he had to deal with one of these so-called 'dog experts'. He was glad that most of the dog owners he met regularly were consistently reasonable, no matter if the dogs got along and the encounter was used to exchange a few words about the weather, while the dogs stayed calm or whether you just waved from a distance and took a different path because you knew that the dogs would never like each other.

Alec tried to stay calm. "I deliberately keep my dog close to me because I don't want your dog to greet mine."

"Why not? Your dog will never learn how to cope with other dogs otherwise."

"I don't have to justify my decision to you. I determine who my dog is allowed to contact, not my dog, not your dog and certainly not you either. Have you ever considered that my dog may be in heat, or have an infectious disease, has had a recent operation, or has had a traumatic experience, and this encounter with your dog could undo all of the progress it has achieved so far?"

The man was spared having to answer because the Malamute made an unexpected leap forward. At least for the owner, it was unexpected, because the strong pull on the leash caused him to spin and almost fall. He rowed with his arms to keep his balance, which meant that he couldn't hold his phone firmly enough in his hand. Fortunately it ended up in a spot with soft moss and remained intact. 

For Alec, the sled dog's reaction was predictable, which is why he had already removed the leash from Charlotte's harness. 

Charlotte didn't bother with threats. She was fast. She was agile. She had only one goal in mind: to protect her beloved Alec from this unknown dog.

She completed a semicircle around the other dog that was still on the leash, buried her snout in her opponent's lush fur on the hind legs, and jumped back. 

With that, she had drawn the massive dog's attention away from Alec and towards herself. With a shaking head, she spat out a clump of fur. 

Charlotte danced lightly behind the back of the other man who had bent to pick up his cell phone. Of course, the Malamute followed Charlotte. It was almost funny to see the dog's owner unintentionally perform a pirouette. This time the man's cell phone wasn't so lucky.

Again, the man picked up his cell phone from the floor and uttered a loud curse. "You will replace my cell phone! It's all your fault that's is broken."

"You dropped your cell phone when your dog pulled at the leash and you couldn't hold it anymore." Alec could hardly believe what he heard.

The man was getting louder and louder in his triad. "I saw exactly how your aggressive dog bit my poor Teddy, while he didn't do anything!"

Was the guy more upset about the broken cell phone or because his dog had lost some fur? Alec couldn't tell. 

"Can you finally call your stupid mutt?" The man inevitably turned with every lap Charlotte made around him to avoid the sled dog.

"Teddy! Come here. Come to Papa! Teddy!" But Teddy rather ignored the calls of his master, who was desperately trying to pull in the retractable leash.

When he finally caught Teddy, the man examined his dog's hind leg. "What did the bad dog do to you? Do you have an ouch?"

Alec waited for the man to have more or less control of his dog before patting his left thigh, whereupon Charlotte immediately came to him. Alec was incredibly proud of his girl. Not only because she had defended him against a dog that was two weight classes above her, but also because she had obeyed him without discussion or delay and was now at his side. 

"You will pay for the vet's bill. This is going to be so expensive for you!"

Alec reattached the leash to Charlotte's harness and walked past the man, keeping an eye on his dog. 

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the man screamed behind Alec. 

Alec stopped some distance away and looked around. "No, you aren't. You're screaming. And that's not the tone I'm used to for a decent conversation. So I don't feel addressed. I wish you a pleasant day."

Alec walked on, ignoring the man's roar. He would never get it. Whenever he encountered a dog he didn't know, he always called Charlotte to his left side and kept her close to him. If people and dogs were sympathetic, you could still allow them to approach.

However, there were always a few specialists who didn't understand this signal, which could be seen from a distance, and left their dog on a long leash or guided them on their side facing the other dog.

He had also experienced several times that someone had led his dog past him, after which he immediately gave the dog the full length of the leash. Of course, the dog turned and badgered Charlotte from behind. 

He was glad that these troublesome events were exceptions. Alec had long ago given up wondering about the thoughtlessness of some people. For example, he would never have Charlotte turn a corner when he couldn't see the course of the path completely. Especially not since mountain bikers turned the park into a race track at the weekend with a matter of course that was second to none.

Alec hadn't been in the most relaxed headspace when he left home. He wondered how he should get into the right mood for the gig tonight. He wasn't worried about the second part, that was the music he liked. But the first part? He had little say in the choice of the songs. If he was honest, more than half of the songs didn't even begin to meet his taste. He would do it for Maia. And also for Izzy, somehow.

Alec went a little further before secretly dropping his glove, which he only carried in his jacket for this purpose.

He made sure that Charlotte was distracted when he did this. The terrier also needed an opportunity to wind down.

Alec's thoughts were still on the nasty encounter.

He didn't want to move too far from the glove, so after a few steps he asked, "Lotte, where are the gloves?" Lotte looked at Alec and then down the way, they had just come from. All it needed was a prompt "Search!" and Charlotte started to move.

The dog leash was long, so that Charlotte had enough leeway to search the path. She quickly found the glove which Alec had been holding in his jacket pocket for a while so that the glove could take a little of Alec's smell, which made Charlotte's search easier.

But instead of picking it up and bringing it to Alec, she only nudged it with her nose. Alec's "Retrieve!" and his outstretched hand didn't achieve the desired success.

Alec knew that this wasn't the time to push her. Praising his dog, he picked up the glove himself. He put the glove back in his jacket pocket, because today it made no sense to repeat this exercise and hope for a clean execution.

He took the plastic bag out of the jacket pocket in which he had packed small cubes of cheese yesterday. He had forgotten to put them back in the fridge, which wasn't a problem, because he only wore this jacket when he went for a walk with Charlotte.

Charlotte knew the sound and immediately paid Alec her undivided attention. Alec gave her the visual signal for "Stay!" and took two or three steps backwards.

Charlotte knew what was about to happen and didn't take her eyes off Alec's hand. He tossed her a piece of cheese that she caught in the air. He let Charlotte sit down, give paws, walk around him. Each time she was rewarded with a piece of cheese. He continued on his way and tossed cheese in Charlotte's direction, which she always caught unerringly.

Shortly before the next turn Alec shortened the dog leash, because behind it was a children's playground and a large meadow, where families often picnic or played frisbee.

Alec had covered a few meters on the main path along this meadow when he saw him.

 _Magnus_! 

Magnus was standing in the meadow, a little bit off to the side from the playground. 

He was wearing burgundy-colored jazz pants that emphasized his ass but were cut wide in the legs. And nothing else. No shoes, no shirt or tank top.

Magnus moved his arms slowly, in a powerful, controlled, yet at the same time very graceful manner, weighing his torso with the movement. Alec could see the muscles playing under the tanned skin. Unconsciously, Magnus offered Alec an all-round view, because he didn't just stand in one place, but turned with flowing movements.

Only now did Alec notice his heart was actually beating faster. Had it been since he saw Magnus or only after he noticed Magnus' abs?

Alec had to force himself to go on and not keep standing and gaping. Still, he kept glancing at Magnus, who was focused on doing his Tai Chi.

He was almost to the park exit when Magnus turned and looked in his direction. Alec thought Magnus had spotted him and even recognized him. He couldn't interpret the slight tilting of his head because Charlotte rubbed her nose against his leg. 

She was bored, she wanted to move. Alec had actually stopped again. Apologetically, he stroked Charlotte's head. With a last look at Magnus, he hurried toward the exit.

Charlotte trotted happily next to him as Alec accelerated his steps. It wasn't far to his mother and he would not dawdle anymore.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus had Friday afternoons and the whole Saturday off. He had hired a student to cover those times for several years. He was happy with this decision. Of course, he had to pay for Lily Chen to work in his shop on those days, but the extra free time was definitely worth it.

Lily asked him for permission to study there for university because she found little quiet in her dormitory. Magnus saw no reason to forbid it as long as she was kind to customers and didn't cheat him on his money.

Like every Friday afternoon, he went to the park to do tai chi. The only difference from other Fridays was that he didn't go to his usual park, but chose this one. There was now a large (and above all noisy) construction site right next to the park to which he normally went, as an office and residential complex were built there. Last week on Friday, Magnus tried tai chi despite the construction noise, but soon gave it up as pointless.

Today he visited this small but very well-kept park for the first time. It was only slightly further away, but in the opposite direction. Magnus had already considered whether he shouldn't always visit this park, even if the construction site on 'his' old place was dismantled. He still had time to make this decision; the building would not be finished this year anyway.

Magnus started his stretching exercises before moving on to actual tai chi. He focused on himself and his movements. He pushed the environment around him into his mental background.

Amazingly, after all, he noticed a familiar figure in his field of vision after making a quarter turn. 

_Alexander_!

Magnus almost fell over his own feet in surprise. Alec could only have come from one of the side paths that were located facing Magnus' back , because he was walking towards the main entrance. Alec had circled most of the meadow before Magnus recognized him. At the moment he was covered by the slide of the playground, but Magnus was sure that it was Alec.

Magnus continued with his exercises. With his next turn he had a clearer view of Alec. Magnus had to admit that he was somehow pleased to find Alec standing on the edge of the meadow. 

But what did that mean? Was Magnus reading more into this moment than he really should? 

All they had was two more or less fleeting encounters. Was that enough reason for someone to stop and actually watch a stranger doing sports when they hadn't even exchanged a word?

Magnus had thought of Alexander every now and then in the past few days. Every now and then? Ok, don't fool yourself, rather daily.

With a smile and a nod, Magnus revealed that he was aware of Alec's presence. 

It hadn't escaped him that Alec looked pretty tired. Magnus wasn't actually in a position to worry about Alec, but that didn't prevent him from wondering if he was getting enough sleep.

Magnus wanted Alec to respond to his gesture. Whatever his reaction would be, Magnus was ready to take a step towards him. Or more. To the edge of the meadow, certainly. 

Unfortunately, his dog chose that moment to rub his snout on Alec's leg. Alec's confused look when the dog nudged him and brought him back to reality was too adorable.

Magnus watched him stroke the red-brown dog with the droll, triangular ears over the head. Magnus wasn't that familiar with dogs, he was more of a cat person, but even he could tell that this was a terrier.

Alec glanced at him once more before hurrying to the exit.

Magnus varied his exercises so that he could keep an eye on Alec until he disappeared behind the gate.

_Alexander halted, he didn't just go on. He actually looked over at me._

Magnus felt like he was back in high school. He could still remember the carefree days, the butterflies in his stomach when his crush had smiled at him. He didn't think anyone could wake them up again. He had almost forgotten what a delightful feeling it was. 

But actually it was exactly what he had always avoided. For him, one-night stands and affairs were the most ideal thing. He had been quite content with these arrangements.

Should he get involved or better run away? As quickly and as far as possible.

Did he have a choice at all? Would anyone ever ask him to choose at all?

Magnus didn't stop pondering this question until evening.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec thanked the doorman who opened the front door to the apartment building where his mother lived. 

He went to the elevator with Charlotte and pressed the button for the corresponding floor. Since Alec had a key to his mother's apartment, he unlocked the door, but not without ringing the doorbell first. 

He released Lotte from the leash, who immediately went in search of her granny, whom she hoped she would find in the kitchen. Alec heard his mother talking to his dog from the hallway. He hung up his jacket and followed the voice. 

"What do you want, my girl?" asked Maryse. Lotte nudged the fridge door. She knew exactly where the cheese was. Maryse laughed, opened the fridge door, took out a piece of cheese, and gave it to Charlotte after she sat down nicely. Only then did she greet her son with a hug. 

"Hey mom. Good to know that you still have the same priorities."

Alec opened the quick-release-buckles on Charlotte's harness. He hung it next to the dog leash that he had left on the coat stand.

He took his backpack off and went to the kitchen. Charlotte's food bowl was already on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you for letting Charlotte sleep here tonight." Alec opened the Tupperware and poured the dry dog food into her bowl. He placed it next to the water bowl that his mother had previously set on the floor. "I don't know when I'll be home tonight. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning."

"Yes, of course she can stay here. I like having Charlotte with me. And Max has been looking forward to it for days." She stroked the terrier's head. "You like being here too, don't you?" She turned to the dog.

"I know it's fine for you two. But it's different with Robert. I don't want to be to blame if you get into trouble with your husband."

Alec didn't look at his mother, instead he took out the beef tendon and handed it to his mother. 

"Oh, Alec..." 

"It's okay, mom. I haven't had any illusions for a long time about his attitude towards me. But I don't want you, Max or Charlotte to suffer. I know you two are always between two chairs." 

"The problems that your father and I have affect neither you nor Charlotte. Don't worry, he's on a business trip this weekend." Maryse stroked Alec's arm. "In addition, I would very much like to take care of my grandchildren at some point, whom you have not given me yet."

"Mom!" protested Alec. He wondered if Magnus liked children, if he wanted kids. A second later, he scolded himself for that thought. He didn't know Magnus at all and he couldn't care less whether he liked children or even already had children.

Those abs had obviously revved up his libido a little too much.

Alec was happy when his mother changed the subject. "I prepared something for you to eat." She took a Tupperware out of the fridge and handed it to Alec, who curiously opened the lid.

He breathed the aroma deep into his nose. "Spaghetti all'Amatriciana?" He kissed his mother on the cheek. "You're the best." 

"I can't let my boy starve! Who knows when you would have eaten something today or what. I'd rather take care of it myself."

Alec packed his dinner in his backpack. "I have to go now. Charlotte has done all her business in the park. Don't give her the treat until she has emptied the bowl. First dinner, then dessert. And make sure that she always has fresh water. She doesn't like it, when it's stale."

"Yes, Dad!" Maryse smiled. "Your girl is in good hands with me. After all, this isn't her first time with me." She looked at the terrier. "The two of us are having a cozy evening on the couch, aren't we, Charlotte?"

When Alec picked up his backpack and left the kitchen, Charlotte went after him. Alec put on his jacket and crouched in front of his dog. "You stay with Granny tonight, okay?"

He took his bitch's chin in his hand and placed a kiss on her muzzle. "Behave. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Luv ya." As a farewell he stroked Lotte's ears and stood up. "Go Granny!"

Charlotte looked at Alec, who had put his hand on the doorknob. She hesitated for a moment and then went to Maryse into the living room.

Alec knew that Charlotte was fine with his mother and that she would be spoiled indefinitely. Still, it was always a strange feeling to leave her there and not take her home. If he ever had children, that would probably be the most difficult thing he would have to learn as a father.

Unfortunately, the way to the subway didn't pass the park again. He wondered if Magnus was still there or if he was already home and what he was doing on a Friday night.

Did he even have a date? Alec wouldn't be surprised. He had completely forgotten about the collision with the Malamute. The thought of Magnus had put him in a good mood. A significantly better mood.

The fact that he no longer had to bother with cooking raised his mood even more. He felt tonight's gig was going to be fabulous.

He looked at the clock. He still had enough time to eat, shower and mentally tune into the gig.

With this certainty, he cheerfully boarded the subway that brought him home.

༺ ∘ ༻

Since on Fridays Alec's lectures didn't start until 11 am, Alec and Jace met Maia at the 'Hunter's Moon' early in the morning to set up the equipment for the band. On this occasion Alec did his sound check with Jace, who was always responsible for the lighting and sound technology at his gigs. It was agreed that the other band members would come in as soon as the pub opened to compensate for this, so as to keep an eye on the valuable equipment and musical instruments. 

An hour before the gig started, Alec, Izzy and Jace arrived at the Hunter's Moon. Izzy went to Maia and greeted her with a hug and a peck on the cheek. 

Alec and the band went through the playlist once more and made sure everything was arranged for the gig. He did a last, brief soundcheck with Jace and then with the other band members. When he had set the sound perfectly, all the band members came to the improvised stage to make sure that nobody was dazzled by the headlights.

In the meantime, Izzy was chatting with Maia. The company boss who hosted this party wasn't expected until shortly before the beginning. 

Alec, the perfectionist, had to check everything for the third time. Whilst he wanted to discuss the order of the songs once again with the other band members, he heard unanimously that he should give it a rest and relax. 

All the band members have been very satisfied with the daily rehearsals in the past few days. Simon was an asset on a musical level and got on very well with everyone. Simon had turned out to be a surprisingly outstanding musician who could not only play the keyboard but also the guitar, which had changed the sound of the band.

He also had a pitch that harmonized with Alec's deep voice. The band had a lot of fun rehearsing and tried to perform many different songs. 

The reworked playlist for the company party took some getting used to because it didn't match their general taste in music and wasn't what their fans would normally expect from them. But Izzy, as the manager of the band, had explained the situation and Maia's plight to the boys and made plausible the need for daily rehearsals.

Since there was no backstage area in the Hunter's Moon where the boys could hang out and chill a bit, they all took a seat at the bar, always keeping an eye on their equipment.

Soon, the Hunter's Moon was getting pretty crowded. Alec kept seeing familiar faces from folks that he encountered more often at his gigs. However, he only nodded to them. His other band members liked to interact with their fans, Alec was more reluctant to do so.

Shortly before 8 p.m. the band entered the stage and everyone took their place. Izzy, with a microphone in hand, followed. She thanked the businessman for booking the gig and Maia for providing the location. 

She concluded her short speech with the words: "And now I have nothing left but to wish everyone present a nice evening. Have fun with the band _The Nephilim_!" 

The audience applauded and after a little bow Izzy left the stage.

Alec grabbed one of the guitars that were arranged on a rack and slid the guitar strap over his head. He plugged the cable into the guitar and went to the microphone in the middle of the stage. 

"It is nice to see that so many of you despite the short notice. You will detect that tonight will be a little different than you would expect us to be. For me this is a kind of new beginning, both personally and musically."

A murmur was heard from the audience.

"Don't worry, we will stay true to our style of music. For tonight, however, we have expanded our range a little. I hope you like it."

"And if not, remember, tomatoes are there to eat, you don't throw food," commented his drummer from behind.

Alec laughed and nodded to Simon, who was at the keyboard, turned towards the audience and started to sing. He watched the known faces in the crowd while singing the lyrics of ['I will leave the light on'](https://youtu.be/glfTU-LjE50) by Tom Walker. 

He wanted to know how his fans reacted to it. He liked this song, but had never been able to perform it because his band lacked a keyboardist.

While his eyes roamed the listeners, he spotted Magnus. A surprised smile played around Alec's lips. The slight smile slowly turned into a happy grin.

Alec looked a little sheepishly at his fingers that were holding the neck of his guitar. But only a few seconds later he looked up again to find that Magnus was smiling at him.

Magnus was breathtaking. That day in the subway station Magnus had looked stunning, but now his make-up was no longer subtle but emphasized his eyes in an almost magical way. That had to be the reason why Alec couldn't look away anymore.

༺ ∘ ༻ 

Magnus had been debating whether to come to Alec's gig or not in the past few days, and he took the fortuitous 'meet again' in the park as a hint of fate. 

Had Alec just walked on after spotting and recognizing him, Magnus would now be sitting at home on his couch with a good book and even better wine. 

But Alec had stood still, his almost staring wasn't just a fleeting glimpse at him. Magnus had started to ponder, a hint of hope had accompanied him throughout the afternoon, a hunch of opportunity.

And that's why Magnus stood here, dressed to impress, his makeup on point. He was wearing tight black pants and one of his favorite tops, see-through, burgundy with gold embroidery. To match, he had blonde strands in his bangs, and his lower eyelid accented with glitter. Several necklaces in different lengths completed his outfit.

The song the band had chosen to start with was perfect. Magnus only had the songs in the subway and the Café for comparison, but this song seemed to have been written with Alec's voice in mind. 

🎵 If you look into the distance, 

there's a house upon the hill

Guiding like a lighthouse 

to a place where you'll be

Safe to feel our grace 

'cause we've all made mistakes

If you've lost your way

I will leave the light on. 🎶

Magnus had positioned himself further back in the audience, just to watch and let the atmosphere take effect. 

When they first met, Alec looked extremely handsome, the casual look suited him very much. But tonight he was wearing skin-tight black leather pants that looked like they were painted on his ass and tights. The dark gray Henley emphasized his athletic figure. The three top black buttons were undone. Magnus believed or hoped to see a little chest hair peeping out. He would have to find out more about that later. And once again he caught a glimpse of his belt. 

The man looked stunning, sexy, he exuded this rock star flair. Magnus was blown away by the whole appearance and his confident demeanor.

Magnus watched Alec captivate his audience with his eyes as well, it almost seemed as if he was looking at each one of them. 

And then his eyes found Magnus'. What took only seconds felt like an eternity. Magnus' heart missed a beat, only to supply his body with blood even faster a moment later.

Even from where Magnus was standing, he could see the glow in his eyes, his little smile. When Alec's smile spread into a grin, he broke eye contact. Magnus thought it was pretty cute that he seemed to be a little sheepishly. 

Magnus couldn't help but smile. It was too adorable. This man dominated his audience, but looked like he was caught red-handed and wanted to hide his grin.

When the song came to an end, there was applause and enthusiastic whistles. 

Grinning, Alec remarked: "Well, you seem to have liked it. That's good, because we will be going on like this and you don't need an early ride home."

While speaking he played the distinctive riff of the song ['Goodbye'](https://youtu.be/Mptdcx36qZU) by Feder ft. Lyse. 

"You may come a little closer. We've all showered. Besides, stage diving doesn't hurt so much then."

There was laughter and in fact the gap between the stage and the audience narrowed considerably. 

"Our next song..." Alec paused a little. "I haven't forgotten what we're going to play next, don't worry." Alec joked. "I'm just waiting for my musical support to come up to me for the next song."

Magnus saw that Simon, the young man who had been in the café, came out from behind the keyboard and took one of the guitars and correctly positioned his microphone stand in front of him.

When Simon nodded to him as a sign that he was ready, Alec continued: "I hope you like our performance. Our next song is ['Paradise'](https://youtu.be/ZYbT2Segmbg) by George Ezra. 

🎵 My love 🎶 

The repetition part was sung by two of the band members. The audience also quickly got on board.

🎵 My lover, lover, lover

I'm in paradise whenever I'm with you

My mind

My m-m-m-m-mind well,

it's a paradise whenever I'm with you

Ride on

I will ride on down the road

I will find you, I will hold you, I'll be there

It's long

It's a mighty long road but

I'll find you, Iwill hold you and I'll be there 🎶

To the audience's general surprise, Simon sang the next part with the high notes.

🎵 I know you heard it from those other boys

But this time it's real

It's something that I feel and

I know you heard it from those other boys

But this time it's real

It's something that I feel and 🎶

Alec and Simon sang the chorus together.

🎵 If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins

You know it's love heading your way

If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins

You know it's love heading your way 🎶

Magnus could clearly see that Alec was having fun performing this song with Simon. Obviously, Izzy had successfully changed the playlist.

They sang the next Verse alternately.

Simon started: 🎵 Paradise 🎶

Alec replied: 🎵hold on hold on 🎶

It was repeated in the next verse when Simon sang: 🎵 Meet me there 🎶 and Alec continued: 🎵hold on hold on 🎶

It didn't take long for the band to get the audience to sing the song. In the end it became clear that the duet was very well received by the fans.

Magnus had heard in the café that day that a Maroon 5 song was wanted, which Alec had refused. The band had obviously found a solution to this problem because Simon sang the next song all by himself.

Again Alec played a well-known riff on the guitar until Simon had repositioned his microphone and was back behind the keyboard.

When Simon started the song ['This Love'](https://youtu.be/UjVKb2xivYQ) it immediately initiated Magnus to dance.

He loved to dance. And he didn't mind Alec giving him an elevator stare. Magnus winked at him and slowly turned around while dancing to give Alec the opportunity for a once over. 

With a look and a movement of his head, Alec pointed to a spot closer to the stage. Dancing, Magnus made his way through the crowd until he was in the front row. He felt like a fangirl. 

Three girls who were now standing next to him, singing along more enthusiastically than skillful, grinned at him. Magnus grinned back and joined them singing and dancing. Next came a song from the 70's.

Magnus knew the song ['Born to be alive'](https://youtu.be/uHWP1d1Amt8) but didn't know who the interpreter was. 

"Oh my god, he hates this song!" said the girl next to him who had introduced herself as Allison. 

"Yes, you're right. Take a look at his expression," Paige agreed with her friend. 

"It's not that subtle," laughed Naomi.

Magnus looked over at the three friends. Paige leaned over to him. "This is so worlds away from what ' _The Nephilim_ ' usually play."

"Galaxies!" corrected Allison.

And indeed, if you knew how to recognize it, you could tell that he wasn't enjoying this song. Apparently the band had to make some compromises. This became clear with a few other songs that the band performed. At some point, Magnus was able to guess which song Alec liked and also suited him and the band, and which were only played because they were expected to do so. 

"The song we're going to play next is ['Too Close'](https://youtu.be/1Yr6YIPmC0s) by Alex Clare. I think you all know it."

He nodded to Simon, who was at the keyboard and started the instrumental intro.

🎵 You know I'm not one to break promises

I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe

At the end of it all you're still my best friend

But there's something inside that I need to release 🎶

As he sang, Alec looked around the audience. He cocked his head and watched someone standing behind Magnus and the girls.

Allison nudged Magnus and nodded there. Magnus looked in the indicated direction and saw a man who was holding his cell phone and was obviously writing a text message.

"Moooment!" said Alec suddenly, who had stopped singing.

Magnus looked back at the stage and just barely caught Alec making a rotating movement with his hand towards the band, who played the intro again. 

Alec took a small water bottle that was on the floor near the guitars and unscrewed the cap. With his eyes on the man with the cell phone, he took a deep sip.

Magnus couldn't take his eyes off the sight of the bouncing Adam's apple. He didn't know why this was so erotic. 

Since the guy still hadn't noticed that the band was playing nothing more than the intro, Alec went to the microphone and asked: "Should we give you more light so that you can write faster, or can you manage with the dim light? I mean, we can wait until you finish writing, we don't want to bother you."

Only now did the man seem to realize that the attention of the entire audience was on him. With a bright red head, he put away his cell phone and smiled embarrassingly.

Alec waited a moment until the song reached the right place and started the song again. 

The band played a few songs from the 80s, to which Magnus danced without exception. He noticed Alec's eyes on him again and again. He had a really good time. 

"Today is truly the night of surprising changes. We have something in store for you that has not been there before. You all know her, our faithful soul slash manager. Please give her a warm welcome on stage: Izzy Lightwood." 

Magnus felt a sudden stab in his heart. Izzy Lightwood! Hadn't Simon called Alec 'Professor Lightwood' back then? They were married!? Alec wasn't wearing a ring, but that didn't mean anything. Magnus could have sworn that one or the other look Alec had given him showed his interest very obviously. Apparently Magnus was wrong.

Izzy entered the stage and handed Alec a small bottle of water, which he immediately emptied.

"Actually, the song we should be playing is ['Somethin' Stupid'](https://youtu.be/f43nR8Wu_1Y) but we have decided for something else. We had to. It's better that way, believe me." Alec laughed when Izzy slapped his biceps.

"It's ['Broken Strings'](https://youtu.be/id-3FKPpTKw). Judge for yourself."

🎵 Let me hold you

For the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

But you broke me

Now I can't feel anything 🎶

Alec looked at Izzy as he sang his part. Izzy taped her thigh to the beat of the music. When it was Izzy’s turn she started a little hesitantly, but became more and more confident.

🎵Oh what are we doing

We are turning into dust

Playing house in the ruins of us 🎶

Her voice wasn't bad at all, but you could tell that she was on stage for the first time.

At the end of the song, Alec put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. He looked at her proudly as the audience cheered.

"We're going to take a little break. But that's no reason to sneak away, because after that, we continue with our usual program."

Arm in arm the two Lightwoods left the stage and went to the bar.

Dancing and singing had also made Magnus thirsty. He told the three girls, with whom he got on fairly well, that he wanted to get a drink. Some others from the audience had the same idea, so it took a little longer wait than usual for Magnus until he could hold a drink in his hand. 

Unfortunately, he had lost sight of Alec. He didn't seem to be at the bar anymore.

"He's on stage," said a voice next to him suddenly. Magnus looked around and found himself facing Izzy, who had joined him at the bar. "Alec always tunes his guitars during the break."

"Oh!" Magnus was a bit taken aback."Why do you think I was looking for him?"

"Because he definitely did. I also noticed how you looked at each other all evening." Izzy took a sip from her glass.

Magnus raised his glass and drank a larger sip, he needed it right now and it gave him time to think about his response, to strengthen his nerves while calming them down.

He decided not to go into Izzy's allusion. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and bowed his head towards Izzy's drink.

"Water," said Izzy. "There will be stronger drinks after the gig if the band wants to." She looked at the glass in Magnus' hand. "This isn't water."

"Oh, God forbid, no!" Magnus's reluctance could be heard clearly. "Fishes fuck in water!"

Izzy gave him a perplexed look and started to laugh out loud. She tilted her glass and clicked it against Magnus'.

"Soooo, how do you like the band so far? You don't seem to be one of our fans. I know most of them."

"I enjoy it very much. The band is fantastic." Magnus praised. 

"And the lead singer is even more fantastic, don't you think?" Magnus felt like Izzy was assessing his reaction.

Magnus had already raised his glass to his mouth, but lowered it again. "Yes, he has an extraordinary voice. I can't deny that."

Magnus preferred to formulate his words carefully. He didn't want to get in trouble with Alec's better half. 

"Not only is his voice exceptional. He is as well. But I think you will find out for yourself sooner or later."

"What is that supposed to mean?" At first Magnus thought, Izzy wanted to grill him about Alec. But now it seemed to be taking a different turn. 

"You assume we will get to know each other better?" Magnus wanted to avoid any misunderstandings. He had no idea what Izzy was getting at.

"I strongly hope so. For Alec. You seem to be a pretty decent guy." 

"You don't mind?" Magnus was now completely confused. What kind of relationship did they have? Was Izzy actually trying to set him up with Alec?

As much as he was attracted to Alec, Izzy was the type of person you could easily like. He didn't want to hurt her. 

"Of course not. Why do you think so?" Izzy frowned slightly. 

"I need another drink." Magnus didn't know where this was going, but he was happy to find out.

Izzy laughed and raised her hand to get the bartender's attention. Magnus had never had a drink so quickly. 

After this was settled to her satisfaction, Izzy changed the subject and both spent the band's break getting to know each other a bit better.

Izzy talked a little about herself and listened attentively when Magnus told about his bookstore and his cat Chairman Meow. 

When the band returned to the stage, Izzy hooked her arm through Magnus' and accompanied him back to the front row of the audience.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec noticed that Izzy had decided to join Magnus. He didn't know if he liked that. Suspicious, he narrowed his eyes a little. He looked from Izzy to Magnus and back to Izzy.

He was good at his job, had been through many interrogations, and had been invaluable to his former FBI colleagues. But if it became personal for him, Izzy might be better at assessing people.

Still, He didn't appreciate Izzy's (albeit well-intentioned) interference in his non-existent love life.

Even though he basically understood why Izzy did that for him and her approval was very important to him, he didn't think he needed his little sister to try to pick up men for him. 

He preferred to be able to record the success for himself. And if it didn't work, he would rather ruin things himself. After the disaster in his last relationship, he had successfully demonstrated that he was actually capable of it. 

He knew Izzy was worried about him, worried that he was lonely. She didn't believe him that he was fine when she asked him how he was doing.

He noticed that Magnus was watching the wordless question on Alec's face, which Izzy answered with a reassuring smile. With a hopefully warning look towards her, he went to the microphone. 

"So, my friends of the night and good music, now the fun part of the evening begins. As you have probably already noticed, we have grown for tonight. Yes, I deliberately limit that to tonight, but you, our loyal audience, can vote whether we should keep him." 

He turned a little to the side and addressed his new keyboardist. "So don't be too confident of your thing, Simon."

He spoke the next words to his audience. "So now that I can be sure that the boy will play until his fingers bleed, I would like to announce that today we are collecting for a homeless initiative. You can find the donation box for this at the bar. As always, you can hand in your challenge song to Izzy. For those who are experiencing us live for the first time: we do not charge admission to our shows. Instead, everyone can donate as much as they want for a good cause. Where the donations go will be announced by me in advance and published again on our homepage. This time you can also vote on our homepage whether we should include a few of the songs played today in the first set in our permanent repertoire. So you’ll find two polls."

While speaking to the audience, he started playing a very well known riff from [Nirvana](https://youtu.be/hTWKbfoikeg), what prompted roars of recognition.

"You know, our songs have always been very guitar-heavy, but now I can finally play some of my favorite songs which have a second guitar and another voice to assist. I would never have dared before this because it would not do justice to this great band in any way. It still doesn't quite meet my expectations, but it comes close. Hear for yourself. It's ['Somewhere I belong'](https://youtu.be/fo7_8qOnrAQ) by Linkin Park."

 _The Nephilim_ had been rehearsing this piece of music for a long time. It has always been Alec's dream to perform a Linkin Park song.

Simon took over the part of Mike Shinoda, Alec sang Chester Bennington's lyrics.

🎵 When this began,

I had nothing to say

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me 🎶

Alec's voice started: 🎵I was confused 🎶

Simon went on: 🎵 And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind 🎶

Alec closed his eyes and continued to sing. 🎵 Inside of me 🎶 He knew this song by heart.

This was followed by a few songs that they actually always played on their shows and were expected by the fans. 

He valued ['Heavy Cross'](https://youtu.be/5mQVljB7JGw) by Gossip very much because of the different tempos and dynamics in this song.

'Sex on fire' by Kings of Leon was just fun every time the band played it. All the more so since Alec was able to cast unambiguous looks at someone that hopefully didn't fail to have an effect.

"We haven't performed the next song in public yet. I hope you enjoy ['Legendary'](https://youtu.be/M7MPi-wDY8E) by Welshly Army. 

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus had heard the other songs the band played after the break, but could not sing them by heart, which did nothing to stop his enthusiasm. He noticed that Alec was in his element, the difference from the first set was more than obvious.

With the next song Joan Jett's ['I love rock 'n' roll'](https://youtu.be/yFHg0uRAyVs) the band really heated up the fans.

🎵 I saw him dancin' there by the record machine

I knew he must a been about seventeen

The beat was goin' strong

Playin' my favorite song

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me, yeah me

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' 🎶

Simon had turned his mic towards the audience, who sang the chorus loud and hard along with the band in real rock 'n' roll manner.

🎵I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me 🎶

The line 'An' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me' does things to Magnus, he wished he wasn't in public right now. 

It made him extremely horny that Alec pointed his guitar in the direction of Magnus every time he roared 'with me'.

After the song, Alec took a long sip from his small water bottle, which he almost completely emptied in one go. 

"Do you always drink alone?" Naomi called from the front row. 

Alec looked at the girl, then at his water bottle. He held it by the neck with two fingers and shook it so that the rest of the liquid moved gently in the bottle. With a grin, he raised the bottle to his mouth and emptied it completely. With a shrug, he turned the bottle upside down to show that it was empty.

Alec placed the empty bottle near the guitar rack on the floor and reached for one of the guitars. When the fans cheered enthusiastically, Alec looked over the shoulder at the audience. He tested another guitar and the cheers grew quieter. Again he reached out for the first guitar and enthusiastic whistles and shouts started. Alec grinned broadly and nodded to the audience. 

Magnus looked at Paige, who was standing next to him, and asked, "What was that about?"

"Alec plays his own songs with that guitar," she explained.

"He writes his own songs?" Why was Magnus surprised to find out?

"Yes, he has several. And he doesn't use that guitar for any songs other than his own," Izzy said proudly.

Alec still looped the guitar strap of the other guitar over his neck. He picked up two small bottles of water, the last two, as Magnus noticed, and came to the edge of the stage.

He knelt down and held them out to Paige, who accepted them with a grateful smile and distributed it among the girls after Magnus declined.

༺ ∘ ༻

"We play the next song because it always ends up in the box with the music challenges. Quite persistent, if you ask me. So, at the multiple requests of a single person: ['Shut up and dance with me'](https://youtu.be/MgUIlh2h7CQ) by Walk the Moon."

There was a delighted screech from the audience. Someone was obviously pleased that their desire for the song had finally been fulfilled. Alec liked to surprise his fans a little.

The song wasn't that bad and he didn't break his spine when he kept his fans happy with little joyful gestures. 

When the first chords sounded, Magnus took Izzy's hand and whirled her into his arms. Izzy laughed and let Magnus lead her. The three girls Paige, Allison and Naomi made room for Magnus and Izzy to dance.

Alec could see that Izzy was having fun, she laughed so carefree. In Magnus she had found someone who could keep up with her when it came to dancing.

Alec found it difficult to admit it, but he was almost a little jealous. He didn't know whether he was jealous of Izzy or Magnus, probably both. He envied Magnus for making Izzy happy by dancing with her. Alec would never achieve that in life. He could dance if he had to, but he would never be able to deliver such a show with Izzy like Magnus was doing now. He had never been jealous of Izzy before, but he just envied that she could do what he was not allowed to: touch Magnus.

At the end of the song Magnus bowed to Izzy, who made a curtsy. She grinned up at Alec and headed for the bar. Alec knew it was time to review the songs for the challenge.

"So, guys, last chance to throw your choice of music for the challenge into the box. Two more songs and then we'll see what your ideas of good music are."

Alec nodded gratefully to Izzy when she placed another six pack of 0.3 ml water bottles next to the guitar rack.

"You can all get a little closer now, get closer to each other, not to us, because it gets cozy with ['Supermassive Black Hole'](https://youtu.be/OgvLej8ln2w) by Muse."

With these words, Alec began to play the relatively long intro, after which Simon started singing.

🎵Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?

Oh baby, can you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretenses

How long before you let me go?

Ooh Oooahaa

You set my soul alight

Ooh Oooahaa

You set my soul alight 🎶

Alec sang the second voice in the chorus.

🎵 Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the super massive 🎶

Simon sang with him at the same time.

🎵 you set my soul alight 🎶

Before Alec heard the applause, he knew that the fans had liked this song. He wouldn't admit it to his student, but he was glad that Simon joined the band tonight.

The band had landed a real stroke of luck with Simon. He could play the guitar, had brought a keyboard into the band, which offered them completely different possibilities and had a pitch that harmonized well with Alec's.

༺ ∘ ༻

"The next song is for the ones we left behind. It's ['Here without you'](https://youtu.be/JtO43yB3Zh8) by 3 doors down."

🎵 I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me. 🎶

Alec sang this song as soulfully as someone who had already had this experience. Magnus wondered if he had already lost someone.

With glow sticks, lighters and even sparklers, the audience provided the right mood. 

"The next song is called ['Safe'](https://youtu.be/17oCPau7VVk). It is for Izzy and all those who are dear to us and who we want to always be safe and healthy."

He looked over at Izzy, who blew him a kiss. But Alec looked at Magnus every now and then as well.

🎵 Oh, stay close

Don't go, I gotta know

Or until tomorrow I'll be staring out the window

Thinkin', "Please, keep her safe, keep her safe"

Until tomorrow I'll be watchin' every shadow

Thinkin', "Please, keep her safe, keep her safe" 🎶

Alec started playing the intro of the next song, and the crowd cheered. "I'll take that as a hint that you all know the song. It's ['Wake me up when September ends'](https://youtu.be/jVO8sUrs-Pw) for those who didn't recognize it."

Magnus didn't know the lyrics to this song, so he took this opportunity to get a drink at the bar. He stood facing the stage and sipped his drink. 

During the second instrumental part of the song, Magnus suddenly noticed a change in Alec's posture. He became tense and looked over at Izzy. Magnus wasn't sure, but was that panic in his eyes? 

Alec looked at his hands as if he needed to remember how to play the chords. 

Magnus looked around the room and saw a handsome man pushing himself through the crowd towards the stage. 

He did nothing more than just stand there and look up. No, not just upwards. He looked at Alec!

Magnus was curious. But he had to admit that his concern outweighed curiosity. Who was this guy that he could throw Alec off the track in the middle of a gig? What was going on here? Magnus' concern changed, now he intended to protect the man who was actually a stranger to him.

When Alec didn't start singing again, Simon gave him an irritated look. Alec didn't seem to notice, he just continued playing the instrumental part of the song. Simon looked at the bass player, who nodded at Simon's mic. 

Magnus looked at Izzy, who was no longer where he had just seen her. 

She stood on stage, near the stairway, looking at the unknown man with an incredulous expression. 

Magnus turned his eyes away from Izzy when Simon spoke to the audience. 

"Hey guys. I'm Simon. Simon Lewis. I'm new to the band. Tonight. I mean it's my first time tonight." Simon looked at Izzy for help, as Alec didn't reply with a funny remark.

Izzy replied with a reassuring nod and a thin smile. 

"Um, yes, I think you know the other members of the band quite well. Well, if not... Um, here on the bass, that's Jordan Kyle." 

Jordan played a little solo and bowed to the applause of the audience.

"The guy back there on the drums is Bat Velasquez. Make some noise, boy."

Bat proved that he knew his instrument and stood up briefly to receive the applause. 

"And the tall guy next to me is..." Simon's voice grew a little louder: "Mr. Alec Lightwood."

Alec awoke from his numbness. "Yeah, um..." Alec cleared his throat. "...and responsible for sound and light is Jace Herondale. The videos of the gig can be found on our homepage as always."

He seemed to have caught himself and sang the last verse of the song. Magnus had the impression that Alec's anger now seemed to have won.

After the song was over, Alec spoke briefly to his bandmates. Of course, Magnus couldn't understand what it was about. The other two, whom Simon had introduced as Bat and Jordan, nodded. Simon looked surprised and slightly irritated, but then nodded as well. 

He deposited his guitar on the rack and went behind his keyboard. "It's ['In my mind'](youtu.be/U5upQxTAOUc). I hope you'll like it."

Alec also put his guitar away and gave the man a sign with his head to come to the bar and went off the stage.

Magnus was rather irritated when Alec left the stage. But, he was also curious, because of course he had noticed they had exchanged brief glances. 

Alec had barely descended the stairs and was about to walk past the man when he grabbed him by the wrist. At first Alec looked at the hand that held him, then at the guy and jerked his arm away. He took a step back and went straight to the bar.

Alec couldn't see Magnus watching what was happening because he was standing so that he was covered by a pillar. But that also meant that Alec was no longer in Magnus' direct line of sight as soon as he was at the bar. But Magnus could still see him in the mirror that was placed behind the bar. Since he wasn't standing far away, he could make out the words that were being exchanged, despite the music. 

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec was angry. No, he wasn't just angry. He was extremely pissed off by the fact that Daniel had the audacity to show up so unabashedly at his gig. In addition, he was upset about his own reaction to this. He had never acted so unprofessionally and had never walked off the stage before the end of a gig. 

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked not exactly kindly. 

"Hey Alec." The man took a step towards Alec as if to hug him in greeting.

Alec took a step back. He didn't want to be that close to him, nor would he pretend to be polite. He just stood here at the bar so that the inevitable upcoming scene could stay as private as possible.

"Do you have any idea what thin ice you're standing on, Daniel?"

"I already have the feeling that the ground is being torn from under my feet, Alec. It looks like I'm now the one who falls into the freezing water and appears to be drowning."

Unimpressed, Alec crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe we can go somewhere else and, I don't know, maybe talk?"

"You're not serious now! I'm in the middle of a gig! Be glad and grateful that I am giving you a moment of my time at all." How selfish does someone have to be to get such ideas? The anger in Alec grew.

"Alec, I have realized that I made a big mistake," Daniel tried to appease him. "And I now also know that Owen isn't the right one for me. But you..."

Alec raised a hand to interrupt him. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. "You are definitely not the right one for me either!"

Daniel leaned forward a bit. "Babe..."

But Alec held out his hand defensively. "I'm not your babe, not anymore."

"Alec, don't be so indomitable." Daniel almost pleaded. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake." A little quieter he said: "I miss you."

Alec snorted. "You only miss someone who fucks you regularly." 

"No, that's not true. Please don't tell me you don't miss me too! I know you do."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest again. "Do you ever feel that you absolutely want to call the ex, even if it hurts? Because you hope that everything is not true and you want to give yourself another chance to be happy?" 

Daniel nodded to Alec's words.

"Yes? You know the feeling? Well I've never had that with you. And that wasn't because Izzy took my phone away until I got a new number. I just had to think of you and the other guy in bed and I had to vomit. And I mean that literally!" 

Daniel made a face. He glanced briefly at the ground, but shortly afterwards looked back again. "Alec, please! Can't we stay friends? Maybe ... Friends with benefits? For starters."

Dumbfounded, Alec dropped his hands. Had he really heard right? He grabbed the wooden edge of the counter with one hand, to ground himself.

Daniel immediately reached for Alec and stroked his wrist, as he had always done before.

Alec pulled his arm out of reach. How dare he touch him?

"Now you are really kidding me, right? What on earth makes you think that I could ever touch you again. Just to imagine you would touch me, makes me want to puke."

Daniel frowned. "But why? We were good, both of us. Together."

Alec wondered what reality Daniel was living in. Had he really forgotten everything that had happened?

"No, we weren't, haven't been in a long time. I just refused to admit it to myself for far too long."

Daniel wanted to reply, but Alec cut him off. "Do you want to hear what I have to say? Yes? Then listen, because this is your only opportunity." Alec waited a moment until Daniel nodded.

"We were too different. It's always said that opposites attract. But if a compromise means you have to change yourself so much that you nearly break rather than bend, you ask yourself 'Is this relationship worth that effort?' I don't think so."

Alec has always been willing to compromise. He would expect that of himself and his partner in future relationships as well. But not again to this extent.

"I can only blame myself for my blind trust in our dear habits. But if you spend more nights on the uncomfortable couch than in bed together, that should make you think."

Alec placed his hand back on the counter. This time Daniel didn't dare to touch him. "Izzy always told me that you weren't good for me. I had changed too much to my disadvantage whilst I was with you. Still, I defended you, us, because I didn't want to see that she was right all along."

Alec took a deep breath. "When I think that it was because of you that I had a fight with my little sister for the first time..." 

"Alec, don't exaggerate now, please!"

Before Daniel could extend his hand, Alec jerked his own back. He really tried to stay calm. He tried very hard.

"I'm exaggerating? What was it like back then? On the weekends you were with me, I went grocery shopping before you arrived, cleaned my apartment, and washed my dishes in the morning. On the weekends we spent in your apartment, the first thing we did was go to the supermarket, then I collected your socks, which you distributed throughout the whole apartment, I did your laundry and washed the dishes which had been stacked up for at least a week."

Daniel put his hands in his pockets. "You were just always obsessive over cleanliness. I don't know what was so bad." 

Alec cocked his head as if to say "Seriously?"

"You could have tried it at least once in a while for my sake. I've also changed a few habits. Just for you."

"And what should that be?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders, hands still buried in his pockets.

"I am happy to help your memory." Alec held up a finger. "Because you asked me to do so, I only had one open bottle of shower gel and shampoo, instead of three or four, because I appreciated the variety in my routine."

He held up a second finger. "I rescheduled the band rehearsals to the day you used to go to the movies with your friends. You wanted us both to be occupied on the same day. You insisted that we see each other the rest of the evenings during the week." 

He held up a third finger. "I even bought a new couch because you found mine so ugly. I could go on like that. I knew I should have followed my gut and not moved in with you. But I thought it would be good for us, that we would get closer. Two weeks later you made it clear to me what a fatal mistake I made."

Alec dropped his hand. "I am happy about two things though, namely that I didn't give up my apartment when I moved in with you and that I never complied with your request to do without condoms. Maybe I never felt completely safe, never trusted you unconditionally in this regard. But that doesn't matter anymore anyway."

Daniel raised a hand imploringly. "But you can! You can trust me. I will never do that again. I swear." He took a small step forward. When Alec responded defensively, he reared back a little. "We don't have to be friends with benefits. Not only that, not exclusively. I'm ready for more. For everything." 

Alec stared at his ex-boyfriend bewildered for a moment. "Ok, let's play a silly game. Let's pretend I don't understand you and you have to explain what the fuck you are talking about." 

Daniel took a deep breath. He put his hand on his chest and said seriously, "Alec, I want you to be mine again."

With a shake of the head Alec closed his eyes for a few seconds. It could only be a dream. A bad dream.

"Daniel, I'm not yours. I never was and never will be. You can't belong _to_ a nyone, you can only belong _with_ someone. A man is not a possession, slavery was abolished a long time ago. My body, my mind and my soul belong to me alone. Even if I once gave you my heart freely and I liked what you did with my body for a while, it will never happen again. There are mistakes in my life that I would love to make once again at any time and without hesitation. But you are not one of them. The best thing you can do is to leave now and forget about me."

Daniel sighed theatrically. "It's impossible. I tried, believe me. I want to fight for you. I'm determined to do so. Please let me fight for you."

"No, you lost that battle months ago." Alec turned to go back on stage.

"He wasn't as good in bed as you were." Daniel threw this confession at Alec, before he could be out of earshot. 

Alec turned around again. "It didn't look like that back then. You were pretty much enjoying yourself riding him. You didn't even realise I had walked in on you until I started throwing things." 

Daniel pouted. "That was a very expensive pot my mother gave me for my birthday."

Alec took another step towards Daniel. "And this was exactly the reason why I chose that ugly thing you insisted on placing in our bedroom." 

"I know you would rather have seen your favorite coffee mug your sister gave you on the dresser. I mean the mug you used all the time and always forgot everywhere, even though you knew I hated that thing." Daniel's tone became reproachful.

Alec couldn't hide his annoyance. "Is that the topic you really want to discuss now? Izzy's present to me?"

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. "I want to talk to you about so many things. But you never gave me the opportunity. Not then. Why didn't you ever want to talk to me? You just left. You didn't say a single word. As if you didn't care."

Alec couldn't believe Daniel was reproaching him. "You ask me why I didn't say anything? Why did I stay calm as if I didn't care?"

Alec didn't get louder, but you could tell he was upset. "After such a long time together, you should know that the more pissed off I am, the quieter and calmer I get." He pointed a finger at Daniel. "You ask me why I just left? Should I have stayed until you both had finished and then talked about it over a cup of tea? You knew from the start that I don't share, and yet I had to watch you fuck another guy."

Daniel wanted to add something, but Alec continued to speak. "You couldn't see your lover's face because you had your back turned to him. But strangely, he neither looked shocked nor surprised to see me. I wonder why."

Daniel shifted his weight to the other foot. "Is that it? Is that what upset you? That I never did that with you even though you always wanted me to?" 

Alec just rolled his eyes in response. 

"I just refused because I always wanted to see your comely face while we were doing it. But we can now. I'd like to try this with you. Please, let's just go to yours." Daniel pointed towards the exit.

Alec thought he heard wrong. "I can't believe what you are saying. You cheated on me! In our home, in our bedroom, in the same bed I had fucked you that very morning. I don't give a shit about any sex positions," he replied angrily.

He tried to get a hold on himself, and took a deep breath. In a calmer voice he continued: "I never wanted much in our relationship. I never wanted to be your number one, I just wanted to be your only one."

"But this is what you could be for me. I will never make that mistake again. I've learned from this. Please believe me." Daniel closes his hands as if in prayer.

"Oh? Really?" Alec asked sarcastically. "Do you want to flip the cards over and make me the man who you cheat with?"

Daniel's answer came quietly. "We aren't together anymore."

Alec shook his head briefly. This information was indifferent to him. He felt no satisfaction or malicious joy. He felt nothing but vexation. 

"Do you now want my sympathy? Or do you blame me for being the reason you broke up with him?"

"Actually, he left me. He's back with his wife and children," Daniel admitted meekly.

This avowal left Alec completely shocked. "Leave! And never come near me again if you know what's good for you." Alec turned and headed for the stage.

"Alec, I love you," Daniel called after him.

Alec stopped short. With a look over his shoulder, he replied: "That is your problem. I had to go through that by myself as well."

He went on when Daniel replied: "Do my words mean nothing to you?"

At the foot of the small stairs leading to the stage, Alec stopped again. "I also told you back then that I loved you. Think about how you reacted."

Alec just wanted to get away from his ex-boyfriend. He never wanted the memories of him to inflate into an oversized monster under the basement stairs. Alec was not aware that he needed closure until now. So maybe it was a good thing he had that conversation with Daniel. The fronts were clear, he knew he would never want to go back. Not to Daniel and not to this kind of relationship. Never again. 

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus watched the two ex-lovers. A few times he was inclined to intervene. Unbelievable what Alec had had to deal with. And of all places in the middle of a gig! If Magnus couldn't understand this approach and was annoyed with Daniel's behavior, he couldn't imagine how Alec felt in this situation? 

But Magnus had learned three interesting things from this conversation, which he had eagerly eavesdropped on, and he could list in reverse order of importance:

1\. Izzy is Alec's sister and not his wife

2\. Alec is into men

3\. Alec is single

Magnus watched Alec turn and head back on stage. Daniel wanted to go after him but Izzy got in his way.

When Daniel tried to push Izzy aside, Magnus had had enough. He stepped in and held Daniel by his arm. "Is this man bothering you, my dear?"

"It's nice of you to ask. I think Daniel is able to find his way out on his own. He knows he's not welcome here."

Her next words were aimed directly at Daniel. "Are you leaving voluntarily or should I get the security?"

Daniel janked his arm out of Magnus' grip. "I'm going. Don't worry! You managed to separate me and Alec. Congratulations! You always wanted that."

"I think you managed that all by yourself. Oh no, you weren't alone if I remember correctly." Izzy's eyes sparked fire.

Daniel turned and went to the front door. 

Together with Izzy, Magnus made sure that he had actually left the Hunter's Moon. Izzy spoke a few more words to the bouncer so Daniel wouldn't be let in again.

Magnus made his way to the stage to join Paige, Allison and Naomi in the front row.

He had stopped paying attention to the music when he overheard the conversation. Only when Alec was back on stage did he notice that Simon was playing ['Born to be yours'](https://youtu.be/XKt6nYntaOs). 

He doubted that Alec really appreciated this song at the moment. 

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec waited for Simon to finish the song before speaking to the band. Bat and Jordan knew Daniel personally and knew the reason for the break up. 

Of course Simon had no idea. Alec did not want to provide his students with details of his personal life either.

"What a brazen asshole!" was the first thing Bat said.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked, concerned. 

"What's going on? What did I miss?" Simon looked from one to the other.

"I'm fine. Guys, can we postpone the next three songs?" Alec asked. He rubbed his stubbed cheek.

"All five songs?" 

Alec thought for a moment. "No, I think I can do without Blur. Thank you for understanding."

"No problem, man. We've all been there before."

Alec appreciated his band mate's support. "Thanks, guys. I'll make it up to you."

Simon checked his playlist to know which songs were next. Jordan, whose drums were closer to Simon's keyboard, enlightened him.

"We play ['Satellit'](https://youtu.be/Om5uXsD-aVo) first and then ['Last Resort'](https://youtu.be/nZ1QEI-OmWc). [Volbeat](https://youtu.be/r9Gd6wgcAIs) comes next and then ['Radioactive'](https://youtu.be/KIW_Ca8OWTo). We don't play ['Song 2'](https://youtu.be/6VRA0R2_bvc) tonight. Alright?"

Simon nodded and grabbed his guitar. He would need it. 

Thankful for the fact that his bandmates knew him well enough and didn't need much explanations or many words, he pushed his guitar strap over his head.

He just needed the routine, the comfort these songs gave him. And it helped. As always.

After these songs had calmed his nerves, he took a moment to drink. The boys each had their own supply of drinks.

"The next song is for everyone out there, like Bat and me, who was treated badly by their partner. It's called ['Be Alright'](https://youtu.be/OymVgai_PVg) by Dean Lewis."

🎵And my friend said

"I know you love her, but it's over, mate

It doesn't matter, put the phone away

It's never easy to walk away, let her go

It'll be okay

It's gonna hurt for a bit of time

So bottoms up, let's forget tonight

You'll find another and you'll be just fine

Let her go 🎶

After the applause died down, Simon spoke up: "Since the mood is already down..."

"You think the mood is at the bottom of our socks?" Alec looked into the audience and raised an eyebrow. "Do you see it that way, too?"

The crowd answered with whistles and hoots.

"No, I meant... I know a song that would fit this mood. If you don't mind," Simon mumbled.

"Well, let's hear it, Lewis," Bat asked.

Simon folded his fingers and stretched out his arms. The cracking of the joints could be heard loudly because of the microphone in front of him. "Sorry," he murmured.

Alec turned to the side. He had to suppress a grin. His eyes fell on Izzy, who presented a warm, fond smile.

Alec looked back at Simon, who was just beginning to play ['Spiralling'](https://youtu.be/kpR7b20n0p4) by Erasure on his keyboard. 

🎵I try hard to put you out of my mind

Every night alone I'm thinking about you

How can I avoid this pain without you?

I won't cry, I won’t be sorry no more

I know that this is something I'll get over

Maybe I could learn to love another

It's just a matter of time, a matter of time. 🎶

Alec stood a little apart and just listened. Grinning, he rubbed his middle finger over the bridge of his nose. Bat saw the gesture and slowly nodded. Both looked at Jordan, who was twirling his drumsticks through his fingers. They would be stupid if they didn't try everything to make Simon a permanent member of the band. 

They had already noticed during the rehearsals that the chemistry was right between them and that Simon was a really good musician. He had been willing to rehearse late into the night several times until the new songs could be performed to everyone's satisfaction. But band rehearsal and an actual appearance in front of an audience were two very different things. Simon had truly passed the ordeal.

Alec had no doubt that the fans would also vote to keep Simon. The applause that followed the song was promising. 

Alec went back to his mic. He stood sideway so that he could look at Simon. "This boy is such a 80’s bitch."

With a big grin, Simon shrugged. "What can I say? Great synth music."

"Then we'll stay a little longer in the 80s." Alec turned to Bat and Jordan "What do you guys think, a little [The Cure](https://youtu.be/B3z5z6emDW8) and [Toy Dolls](https://youtu.be/eVWMZwALKyA)?"

"Yeah!" answers Jorden. 

"Screw the playlist!" Bat agreed.

These songs were just fun and he noticed that his mood was considerably better. He couldn't say that he had completely forgotten the encounter with Daniel, but it was no longer in the forefront of his mind.

"I'm in such a good mood now, y'all. I think we have a little treat in store for you."

Alec turned away from the microphone and briefly spoke to the other three boys.

Grinning, Alec turned back to the audience. "So, have fun with ZZ Top."

Then they played the three songs, which they had skipped previously.

As they played the intro to ['Livin' on a prayer'](https://youtu.be/lDK9QqIzhwk) they had the fans ready to go crazy and sing along with them. 

"For the next song, I need the help of my manager." He looked at Izzy, who was already on the way to the stage.

"I can't memorize the lyrics for the life of me. So I apologize for my unprofessionalism. And my apologies to the ['Somebody told me'](https://youtu.be/4l6lpmlwznw) by The Killers</a>." 

He took the iPad from Izzy, which was already in a holder. He just adjusted the height.

"Thank you, Izzy." 

Accepting the thanks, Izzy bowed her head briefly. "You're welcome, big brother."

Izzy joined Magnus in the front row again instead of going back to the bar.

After the unexpected meeting with his ex and the much too long postponed discussion, Alec decided to push the matter with Magnus a little further, to make his intention a little clearer. 

"The next song on the list is by [Rea Garvey](https://youtu.be/V4Nufw9GM0k). Quite nice lyrics, I must say." He gave Magnus a wink.

🎵 No words express these thoughts

that are in my mind

I love it when you go wild

I love it when you go wild

I said hey

I'm never gonna get enough

I'm never gonna get enough

Enough of you I love 🎶

Bat and Simon sang the part after the chorus together.

🎵La

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Enough of you I love 🎶

Alec [extended](https://i.makeagif.com/media/7-20-2020/hrVKk_.gif) both arms to the side, took a small step forward, and turned sideways.

He raised his arms above his head and circled his wrists once. The hips too. The audience cheered and whistled with enthusiasm.

He slowly turned back to the audience and sang the next verse.

At the moment he didn't care what the audience thought. All that mattered was Magnus' reaction, who gave him an approving look.

"We're playing something sweet now. We still have a little time until next [Valentine](https://youtu.be/DtRtp80HDQI%22>)'s Day, but Simon insisted on playing this song tonight."

🎵 I can take you out, oh-oh

We can kill some time, stay home

Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs await

Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day

Valentine

Valentine 🎶

During the song Alec happened to look over at Simon and caught him staring at someone in the audience while he was singing. Alec looked in the general direction of the audience and saw that his sister was the object of Simon's attention. 

Alec looked back at Simon and frowned. Another look at Izzy showed a smile on her face. She looked briefly at her brother and answered his raised eyebrow with a wink and a beaming smile.

Alec rolled his eyes. He had noticed that Simon and Izzy often hung out together during the band rehearsal breaks. They seemed to get along quite well.

At the moment 'Protective Alec' and 'Supportive Alec' were fighting for supremacy. He would continue to monitor the situation for further developments. Either way, Simon couldn't avoid 'The Talk'.

༺ ∘ ༻ 

Magnus was fascinated by this non-verbal communication between the siblings. Those were moments when he regretted having grown up as an only child.

A moment later, Magnus smiled inwardly. He did not know whether the look between Izzy and Simon was decisive or whether Alec did it on his own and planned to do it anyway, because Magnus had a strong suspicion that Alec was flirting with him, through his eyes, through his body language, like the little spinning on the last song.

The song from [The Calling](https://youtu.be/TlMLzg7ZKYw) was also quite suitable for this.

🎵 If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, 

I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love 🎶

It was very flattering that this breathtaking man looked at him while singing. Magnus was growing increasingly attracted to him.

Magnus would gladly say goodbye to all his affairs and fuck buddies for a single night with this man.

Maybe Alec would be open to be his permanent and exclusive bed fellow. The fact that Alec had categorically rejected it for his ex didn't mean that he was generally averse to this idea.

The next song Simon sang solo came as if the band had read his mind.

Magnus looked directly at Alec when he sang ['Promises'](https://youtu.be/dTQMd2I3drE) by Calvin Harris.

🎵 I make no promises 

I can't do golden rings

But I'll give you everything

Magic is in the air

there ain't no science here

So come get your everything 🎶

The next song, Magnus felt like he was having some kind of conversation with Alec through the songs the band was performing. ['One Way Or Another'](https://youtu.be/4kg9LasvLFE) was Alec's answer.

🎵 One way or another

I'm gonna find ya

I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya

One way or another 

I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna get ya, get ya ,get ya, get ya

One way or another 

I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meet ya

I'm gonna meet ya

I'll meet ya 🎶

"We have spent a lot of time together in the last few days, Bat, Jordan, Simon and I. Of course, Izzy too. Sometimes even too much." 

Jordan hit his drumsticks on the snare drum to confirm. 

"And on one of those memorable nights, it happened that I accepted a bet. Whatever the reason, I don't want to comment on that now." 

Alec slipped the strap of his guitar over his head. "That's why you are all now witnessing something that I usually only do at home, but never in public. Until now, obviously."

When Alec put his guitar on the rack, Bat rotated his forearm with his clenched fist and called "Wouwouwou!" into the mic.

Simon also took his guitar away and sat on the edge of the stage near the stairs and dangled his legs. 

Like everyone else in the audience, Magnus was very excited to see what happened next. A surprised gasp was heard from the crowd as Alec sat down behind Simon's keyboard.

"I was told that women love this song and men ... well." Alec started playing.

"Anyway. These three gentlemen agreed on this song: It's called ['Rolling in the deep'](https://youtu.be/yl0bSmoZynk). Please excuse my performance in advance."

The audience sang along with the chorus. Magnus assumed that, from Alec's perspective, Hunter's Moon should be a sea of lights. It was a wonderful atmosphere.

🎵 We could've had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

But you played it with a beating 🎶

"I was allowed to choose the next song by myself, which I did for a different reason than why I'm going to sing it now. Some things just happen in a surprising way. I don't suppose I have to say a lot more about it."

Alec cleared his throat briefly. "It is an honor and a pleasure for me to perform the song of an outstandingly talented man who passed away way too soon. It was a difficult choice, but ultimately I decided for ['Kissing a Fool'](https://youtu.be/nuf30dxaY0U). 

🎵But remember this

Every other kiss

That you ever give

Long as we both live

When you need the hand of another man

One you really can surrender with

I will wait for you

Like I always do

There's something there

That can't compare with any other 🎵

When the first chords sounded, Alec looked at the audience, at Magnus. He held his gaze throughout the song. 

Magnus got goosebumps. He valued George Michael very much, and not just because of his lgbtq+ background. 

Not just the words Alec sang, but the way he sang turned Magnus on. He was already impressed by Alexander's voice on the subway and later in the Café, but hearing him here, seeing him on stage now, was a completely different experience.

It exuded a presence, a charisma that Magnus had only seen in a few people. Alec was obviously in his element. That voice crept into Magnus' ear, into his _soul_. 

He felt that Alexander was singing only for him. He felt special.

When the last chords had faded away there was silence for a moment before the audience showered him with applause and enthusiastic whistles. Even his bandmates joined in with the cheers.

Alec got up a little embarrassed and walked around the keyboard. He hid his hands behind his back and bowed to the audience. He almost gave the impression that he missed his guitar that he could hold on to to ground him. 

He looked gratefully at Izzy, who came on stage with a box in one hand and a microphone in the other, a big grin on her face.

"Oooh, the challenge box," Alec said into the microphone before going to the guitar rack to get one of his guitars.

He stood next to Izzy and looked at her. "Your look doesn't bode well. Do our fans hate us and our music so much?" Alec dramatically played the riff of ['Smoke on the water'](https://youtu.be/4__vwHL6mAs). 

"Let yourself be surprised." Izzy laughed into her mic. "There was no double wish, so we have to pull a note."

"Then do your job, oh dear manager."

"Oh, you know, I think I need a little help for this." 

She turned to the audience, gazing across the rows before looking directly at Magnus and beckoned to him. 

Magnus looked behind him, confused, but everyone stared at him. Allison nudged his side with her elbow.

Magnus pointed to himself and mouthed "Me?" 

He looked at Alec questioningly, but his expression gave nothing away. 

In return, Izzy nodded and pointed to the stairs to the stage, he should come up there. 

A shove from Paige in his back made him move. He took the stairs lightly and went to the center of the stage with his heart pounding.

As he approached Alec, Alec played the riff of ['I need you tonight'](https://youtu.be/sLsqgW8Gqq8) and sang in a whisper: 🎵Come on here 🎶

Alec only hummed the tune, but Magnus knew the words only too well.

🎵 So slide over here

And give me a moment

Your moves are so raw

I've got to let you know

I've got to let you know

You're one of my kind 🎶

Magnus had never had stage fright or had trouble speaking to large crowds. The fact that his heart was beating fast and loud in his chest was due to the beautiful hazel eyes that looked at him.

"Hello," Izzy greeted him. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" She held out her mic to Magnus.

"I'm Magnus. I'm very pleased to get to know you, all of you." The gaze he gave Alec lasted a little longer than that with which he looked at the other band members and the audience.

Magnus took the opportunity to see him up close. He hadn't been wrong, it was actually chest hair. Magnus had to suppress the impulse to slide his fingers through to check how the curls would feel under his touch.

"Nice to meet you, too, Magnus," Alec replied, who had turned from his microphone to face Magnus.

"Oh, I bet." Izzy teased, but too quiet for the audience. 

Alec answered her with a roll of eyes.

Izzy held the box out to Magnus and asked him to pull out any note.

With an elegant movement of his hand that was usual for him, Magnus removed a small, folded sheet of paper. With a large gesture, he held it out to Izzy, who glanced at it, and then asked Magnus to read the title aloud.

Although Izzy held out her microphone, Magnus took a step forward to speak into Alec's.

"The song we'll hear next is..." Magnus paused for drama and read for the first time what was on the note. "... completely unknown to me."

Alec reached out to snatch the note, but Magnus batted his hand away and pressed it to his chest.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Alexander. At least for now." Magnus winked. 

"It's ['Tourniquet'](https://youtu.be/kwbIkzDVVFQ) by Evanescence," he announced, pressing the note against Alec's chest with the palm of his hand.

He reflexively held the piece of paper and with it Magnus' hand firmly against his chest. They stayed like this for several heartbeats before Magnus slowly pulled his hand away.

"Show me what you are capable of."

If Magnus hadn't had to turn his back when he left the stage with Izzy, he could have seen Alec's dopey grin. 

༺ ∘ ༻ 

Jordan striking his drumsticks together, brought Alec back to reality. 

He adjusted the button in his ear that transmitted the music and looked through the rows in the audience. "Which of you requested that? Who wanted this song?" 

His gaze stayed on Naomi. He pointed to the girl. "It was you, admit it!"

She shrugged her shoulders innocently, but couldn't keep the cool facade up for long.

"I knew it!" Alec said triumphantly.

"Next time, I'll throw ['Rebel Yell'](https://youtu.be/TGkrdiyKe4I) into the box. Just so you guys know."

Alec made grabby hands at her and said: "More! More! More!" 

He gestured with his thumb behind him. "However, I have to clarify beforehand whether the band accepts the challenge."

Alec turned to look at his bandmates as he spoke into the microphone. "What is your opinion about this?"

All three nodded in agreement.

"Well then..." Alec switched to another guitar and tuned it. Simon did the same.

"Again to explain to those who don't know what the challenge song is all about."

While speaking to the audience, he played the guitar riff of ['Fade out Lines'](https://youtu.be/hqwU7nv3hTM). 

"With each of our gigs, our fans have the opportunity to choose a song that we have to play the same night. As always, if we perform the song well, we, the band, get a drink donated by the one who wanted the song. If we fail, we'll try again at the next gig."

He pointed to Naomi with his index finger. "You can already get your wallet out. We're gonna nail this."

And that was exactly what they did! Simon took over the singing part instead of Alec with his deep voice.

🎵 My God! My tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God! My tourniquet

Return to me salvation 🎶

When they finished the song, Alec was ecstatic.

"Guys, you're maniacs! But I thank you. Finally I have performed one of my favorite songs. After we gave up on the challenge song the last time to our shame, this feels great."

Alec went to the guitar rack to swap his guitar.

"You know, all of our self-esteem was quite cracked."

A few "Oooooh" calls were heard from the audience.

"Yes, you just laugh. We'll show you. Not in vain did we practice until we had blisters on our fingers. Be prepared for something."

Alec glanced behind him at his band members, who nodded to him that they were all ready.

Alec grinned at the audience.

🎵 [Woop woop](https://youtu.be/vK_hFfd2__w) 🎶

Simon sang from behind the keyboard.

🎵 I never meant to leave you hurtin'

I never meant to do the worst thing

Not to you 🎶

Bat took over the second voice. 🎵 This solo, solo 🎶

It had taken a little while at rehearsals to get the hang of this song, but at some point they had a blast performing it.

Simon sang the verses.

🎵 Since you been gone

I've been dancing on my own

There's boys up in my zone

But they can't turn me on

'Cause baby, you're the only one I'm coming for

I can't take no more, no more, no more

I wanna 🎶

Alec threw in 🎵 Woop woop woop 🎶

He took turns with Simon.

🎵 but I'm broken hearted

Cr-cr-cry but I like to party

T-t-touch but I got nobody

Here on my own

I wanna 🎶

Alec came in again with 🎵 Woop woop woop 🎶

Simon continued:

🎵but I'm broken hearted

Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted

T-t-touch but I got nobody

So I do it 🎶

🎵 solo 🎶 Alec completed. 

The joyful verve with which the band performed the song spilled over to the audience, who voiced their enthusiasm out loud.

"Soooo, guys, how did you like it? Did we meet our challenge this time? Yes?"

Alec absent-mindedly played a guitar riff and the crowd went nuts. He looked up at the audience in surprise and started to beam.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus couldn't understand why the audience was so euphoric and looked at Paige questioningly.

"You want to hear it?" Alec asked the crowd. The fans' answer was clear.

"Okay, we are almost at the end of the second set anyway. There are three compositions of our own before we gift your ears with our usual final song."

Alec got the guitar from the rack that he hadn't used all evening.

Magnus didn't know the melody, but after a few words he knew the lyrics, because Alec had turned a very well-known poem into a song. Given that Magnus owns a bookstore, it was not surprising that he was able to mouth the words. 

Alec's surprised expression, which turned into a delighted smile, made Magnus' heart flutter.

At the end of the song, Alec revealed which poet it was by. He exhorted the kids to read more because reading is education.

"With the next song, I processed the end of my last relationship. It's a little self-reflective." Alec rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

"I quarreled with myself a little whether it would be an imposition for you. But then I thought: Screw it! I want to play it in front of an audience at least once and then never again."

🎵 I thought for a long time

Heaven would have sent you. 

But then I realized

you come from a completely different storey.

I still get goosebumps when I think of you.

But now for a different reason.

For a long time I didn't want anyone to wake me up.

It was so wonderful being with you.

Until you made it a nightmare. 🎶

Magnus could hardly pay attention to the words. Alec played guitar like the devil and sang like an angel. The contrast on this small stage, so close to the audience, was an astounding experience. 

He couldn't say that he had learned to read Alec during the evening, that would be too much to say. But he had seen him sing songs he didn't like; songs that he enjoyed; songs he felt attached to for some reason; and now he was experiencing the performance of a song that came from the heart.

If Magnus hadn't already been a fan of this band, with this latest song that would now have been the case. It wasn't necessarily his style of music, he usually preferred charts or R&B. 

He had been to several concerts. He had seen artists who were technically perfect but didn't touch his soul. That was not the case with Alec. In the first set he might not have hit one or the other tone, but those were songs that he hadn't chosen himself. But all songs had one thing in common, they were honest, genuine. Something that always went down with the audience. And the audience gave back a lot.

"Thanks guys!" Alec nodded a little touched into the audience.

"Um, the next song is very fresh, I only wrote it a few days ago. We're only playing it for the fourth time now. So, sorry if it gets a little ... bumpy."

He looked at Magnus briefly, very briefly, and then peered at the hand that held the neck of the guitar.

Alec sang softly, calmly, his voice literally creeping into Magnus, finding a resonance inside of him. He shudders at Alec's words.

🎵 Pull me down 

Wrap your devotion around me 

I am longing for you 

Trust me, I am ready for us. 

Come find me

Please 

I am waiting just for you. 

Believe me, you can do to me anything I want.

I want you to hold me 

When I fall apart 

Yo tell me, your lover broke up with you? 

Your lover cheated on you? 

So what? 

Choose me

I am faithful 

I will love you every day 

Even every night if you want me to 

Don't go back to him before you didn't try me

Look what you get

One thing is clear, I will still love you

when you have grown fat

and I am old and gray

But only then probably not twice or thrice at night anymore 🎶

 _With pleasure_! Magnus thought. 

He couldn't fight the feeling that Alec wrote the song with him in mind. 

Was this assumption too presumptuous? Might be. But Alec's behavior spoke of it. He avoided eye contact, and when he looked over at him it was rather shy and furtive, no longer so obviously flirtatious.

Magnus was tempted to say 'Yes!' to everything Alec sang. He had only seen him for the fourth time today, although you couldn't actually count the brief moment in the park.

But he believed he could judge Alec well. He had a very close relationship with his sister, whom Magnus originally thought was his wife, he looked after his family, he was fond of animals, very musical and sensitive, otherwise he couldn't have performed a large part of the songs so convincingly. Alec was witty, refreshingly sarcastic and generous. Magnus remembered how he had distributed water bottles to his fans. He was still down to earth, in no way lifted off, he didn't push himself to the forefront, but also let Simon sing solo. 

Magnus sighed a little dreamily. What a man! What else would he discover when he got to know him better? 

Wait a minute, was he even going to seriously consider it. He had always fought with his hands and feet to let someone get closer to him. But Alexander... 

Magnus sighed again. He had no idea. But he was happy to try. With him. 

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec had found his routine during the gig. They always ended up playing two or three of his own compositions.

He always preferred to play them at the end of the gig in case the songs, especially if they were new, didn't go down as well with fans as he hoped. Then the whole gig would be ruined for him.

Thank goodness this wasn't the case with the two songs, because they seemed to have pleased the audience. He thought, he hoped Magnus liked them, too. Especially the last song. He couldn't deny that Magnus had inspired him to write it. 

He looked over at him briefly. He had been in the front row the whole time together with the three girls who went to each of their concerts. They were a familiar sight.

He turned because he was about to put his guitar away and take a sip when he was greeted by a sight he hadn't expected.

Max came on stage with Izzy.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Alec was still close enough to the mic that the entire Hunter's Moon could hear his words.

Max raised Izzy's mic to his mouth. "Can't I just say hello to my big brother?"

"Of course you can." Alec beamed. "But ... I'm totally surprised right now."

Alec checked his watch. "It's way past curfew. Tell me, how did you get here?"

"Mom drove me here."

"Mom?" The confusion could be heard clearly in Alec's voice. "Mom is here?" Surprised, he looked at the audience to find her.

"Yupp, she's in the back there." Max looked at the audience. "Raise your hand, mom, so Alec can see you."

Alec shielded his eyes from the headlights. "Hey mom!" he greeted when he discovered her.

"I'm really happy that you are here. One more song and then I'll come to you, okay?" Alec said to Max.

"Nope! Actually, I'm not just here to say hello." He picked up a black case. "I'm here to make some music with you."

"What...?" It took Alec a moment for that eloquent reply.

Max put the case on the floor, opened it and took out his trumpet. "['Dead man's party'](https://youtu.be/7DPxgoeu5ds)?"

"You want to play Oingo Boingo? Now? Here?" Alec looked from Max to the trumpet and back to Max, "I don't know if we can do that spontaneously. I mean, it's come as somewhat of a surprise."

"Not as surprising as you think." Simon interjected. "We've rehearsed the song several times." 

"We are ready when you are." confirmed Bat.

"You guys knew about this? You were initiated?"

Izzy brought the iPad to Alec with the lyrics and chords already open in the display. 

"You too, Izzy?" 

Izzy just nodded, smiling. 

"It was even her idea," admitted Max.

Alec pointed to Max's shirt, which was labeled: _I hope you step on a Lego_. 

"I bet we owe Simon's influence for that, right? Nah, you don't need to answer. It's too obvious."

Simon stood next to Max and proudly presented his shirt that said: _Limits are there to generally reach them first._

Alec rolled his eyes and put his guitar on the rack. He picked up one of the small water bottles on the floor and drank half of it with a long sip. 

He took the guitar he needed and went to the small gathering. 

"Then let's get started."

"That's my clue..." Izzy disappeared from the stage, heading to her mother.

Once more, Alec shook his head in disbelief before they started the song.

🎵 I was struck by lighting, walkin' down the street

I was hit by something last night in my sleep

It's a dead man's party who could ask for more?

Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door

Leave your body and soul at the door

Don't run away it's only me

Only me 🎶

When the last trumpet sound had faded away, Alec put his arm around his little brother's shoulders and pulled him close. He kissed him on the top of the head and smiled proudly at him. Max looked up at him and grinned back.

Max didn't usually tolerate such gestures from his big brother. He thought he was too old for that. But tonight Max leaned in to him and Alec took full advantage of this opportunity.

He looked over at his mother. Even from a distance, he could see that her eyes glittered suspiciously. It seemed like there were tears in her eyes. She didn't get many opportunities to see all of her children so happy together all at once. 

"Guys, let me introduce you to my brother Max. He's an even better musician than I'll ever be."

Max punched Alec in the ribs, whereupon he released him with a groaned "Uff!"

"I'm in favor of Max playing the next song with you too." Simon came out from behind the keyboard to the front of the stage.

"Are you sure?" asked Max. 

"Quite sure," assured Simon. 

"Okay." Max playfully pushed Alec out of the way and went to the keyboard.

"As always, our last song is ['Wire to Wire](https://youtu.be/FeuVSzJYyJc) by Razorlight. I hope you all had a great evening. My night was definitely a wonderful one. I won't forget it anytime soon."

🎵 What is love but the strangest of feelings?

A sin you swallow for the rest of your life?

You've been looking for someone to believe in

To love you, until your eyes run dry 🎶

At the end of the song Max, Simon, Bat and Jordan came up to Alec on the front of the stage. They took each other's hands and bowed to the audience, who didn't want to stop the applause. The band made a Laola wave for the fans and then left the stage. 

Alec's mother was waiting for her sons with Izzy at the bar. Excited, Max ran down the stairs and rushed towards her. 

"Mom! That was sooo cool. Can I come to Alec's gigs more often from now on?" 

Maryse brushed the fringe off her youngest son's forehead. "Probably not every time, but maybe once in a while, okay?"

"Hmmmm, yeah ... okay," Max said, a little disappointed.

"Maybe you can come to the band rehearsals more often. After all you won't be home as late as after a gig." suggested Izzy.

"We will see." Maryse made no promises.

"One of us will take him home every time, if that's what worries you." assured Jace, who had joined them.

"We'll talk about it at home tomorrow. I promise," she added when she saw Max's disappointed face.

"But we also have to leave. Get your things and say goodbye. It's late."

Deliberately slow Max started moving to get his trumpet.

"Thank you mom! Thank you for bringing Max over and allowing him this evening. It means a lot to both of us."

"You could clearly tell that. Max had a lot of fun." Maryse admitted.

"Max always has fun doing something with Alec," Jace threw in. 

Maryse nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe everyone should come to dinner next week. It would make me happy."

Jace and Izzy immediately accepted.

"We will see." Alec didn't promise anything.

Maryse said nothing in return because Max was approaching them. "I'm done."

He said goodbye to Izzy and Jace with a short "CU". But he granted Alec a fist bomb "Cool gig!" 

Maryse put her arm around his shoulder, said goodbye to her children and led her youngest safely to the exit.

Alec watched them disappear until they were gone. He turned to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Izzy! I love you!" he murmured into her hair. 

You're welcome, big brother."

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus stood behind with Paige, Allison and Naomi a little longer and chatted with them after the band had left the stage. Magnus sat on the edge of the stage. Now he could see what was happening at the bar, but couldn't hear it. He assumed that the imposing woman who was with Max, Alec, Izzy, and another man their approximate age was Alexander's mother. 

He didn't know what it was about, but a moment later Max strolled over to the stage in typical teenage fashion to collect his things. 

When Max opened the case for his trumpet, Magnus could see a sticker inside.

_That is one way of asking someone to respect other people's personal property_ , thought Magnus, amused.

Allison put a hand on his forearm for a moment. "Are you coming to the bar with us? Naomi has to buy the band a drink."

"Yes, of course. It's a wonderful idea." Magnus was thirsty. But not primarily after a drink. Although he wouldn't necessarily push one away either.

Meanwhile the whole band had gathered at the bar.

Naomi discussed with Maia the drinks that were intended for the band. Simon wanted a beer, Bat and Jordan joined him.

"What are the three Lightwoods drinking?" asked Naomi.

"Alec drinks coffee, it's always coffee. Jace is happy with beer. You can do a Yin Fen for Izzy," answered Jordan.

Magnus looked at Allison and Paige. "What do you want to drink? It's on me."

Allison and Paige clearly hesitated before answering.

"I don't care what you order. You can share a Coke or ask if you can get a bite to eat. Whichever you prefer."

Magnus ordered a martini for himself and gestured to Maia that she should write the entire order, including the order for the band, on his tab. 

That was enough for the two girls to order a beer each. They thanked Magnus politely, but Magnus waved it off. It wasn't worth mentioning, he could afford it easier than the three girls.

༺ ∘ ༻

When the three Lightwoods went to meet their mates and the band was complete, they made a toast to Naomi.

The band stood together with the three girls and Magnus and chatted. Alec didn't have the opportunity to exchange a few words with Magnus, which he thought was a shame, but actually there was still a lot to do after a gig. He would have been wholly disappointed to leave Magnus at some point in the middle of a conversation because duty calls him.

Maybe later there would be an opportunity to have a drink with him. Completely harmless, without ulterior motives. 

Alec and Jace were the first to leave the group after they finished their drinks. Together they dismantled the equipment and stowed the sound equipment, the scaffolding for the lights and the instruments in their designated boxes. 

Alec and Jace preferred to do this responsible work themselves. Instead, it was the task of Bat and Jordan, now reinforced by Simon, to transport the boxes and haul them from the car to their rehearsal room.

Alec came back briefly to the bar and spoke to Izzy and Simon after taking a quick look at Magnus. He still looked as flawless and breathtaking as he did that day on the subway.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. We are going to load the boxes. Both of you please stay outside with the van until we are done storing everything." Since the world was bad, Alec preferred someone to have an eye on the open van and the expensive equipment. Better safe than sorry. 

"Simon, would you please unlock your van?" 

"Um, of course. Wait a minute." Simon rummaged in his trouser pockets and then with a triumphant expression pulled out the car key which he held out to Alec.

Alec looked at the key, then at Simon. For a long moment. Until Simon's gaze became uncertain.

Izzy laughed and grabbed the car key. "Behave, big brother".

She hooked Simon's arm through hers and pulled him with her. "Come on, Si. Let the big boys do the heavy lifting. We'll make ourselves comfortable in the front seats."

Alec stuck his fingers in his ears and said loudly, "Lalalalala. Too many details that I don't want to know from either of you."

Alec looked at Magnus, who was still standing at the bar with the three girls. He shrugged apologetically and went back to Jace, who was already whistling impatiently.

Alec very much hoped that Magnus would still be there when he finally had a little time.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus did his best to follow the conversation between the three girls. Really. But how could he give them his undivided attention when he could watch Alec lift the boxes, which were certainly very heavy, and yet he carried them out with ease? 

The skin-tight Henley emphasized the biceps and did nothing to hide the movements of his back muscles. And those broad shoulders! He didn't even want to start with those spectacular pecs...

If Paige, Allison and Naomi noticed something, they certainly didn't show it.

It was just a coincidence that the three girls didn't get ready to leave until Jace was carrying the last box out, right?

Magnus waited a moment to see if Alec would come back before going to Maia to pay his tab. 

Naomi, Paige and Allison said farewell to Magnus, and expressed their hope to see him again at the next gig of ' _The Nephilim_ '. 

Since Izzy was outside with Simon, Magnus had no reason to hang around the bar any longer. Especially when Jace informed Bat and Jordan that they had finished loading the van and were ready to go. 

A little disappointed, Magnus looked around the Hunter's Moon. He was hoping to have a word with Alec. Even if it was just a goodbye. The prospect of getting his phone number also dwindled. 

Magnus decided to just go to the restroom and then head home. 

Magnus went down the stairs to the toilets. He kept pausing to look at the photos of previous performances by various bands and singers that were hanging on the walls. Some even had a signature.

Magnus recognized one of the other artists. He made up his mind to go to Hunter's Moon more often from now on. He could make a regular thing of it with Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael. He was convinced that even the all time grumpy duo Ragnor and Raphael will like the cozy atmosphere here.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec made sure the boxes were secure and wouldn't slide around as Simon drove. He closed the tailgate and knocked on the passenger's side window.

"Jace is going to get Bat and Jordan. Will you be driving them home afterwards, Simon? Or did they park their cars at the rehearsal room?"

"Don't worry, Alec, everything is taken care of. Simon is driving the boys and me home," Izzy reassured her brother, who was always concerned. "Jace goes with us, too."

Alec frowned at this surprising information. "Why? I brought you here, I can drive you home as well. I usually do that."

"Exactly. You always do that. And that's why we have decided that you will be released from this obligation tonight."

"That's not an obligation for me! I like doing it, it's just a matter of course for me. You are my siblings," Alec protested.

"Aleeec..." 

"What?" He still didn't understand what his sister was getting at.

"You are off duty tonight," explained Izzy. 

Alec's frown still didn't fade from his forehead. 

"Just go back in there now and use this one time opportunity!" Izzy shoved him through the open window. "There's a man waiting for you in there whose phone number you don't have yet."

Alec nodded and started smiling. "Yeah!" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the back entrance. "I should go then."

"You should!" confirmed Izzy with a warm smile. 

"Good luck!" Simon called after him before the heavy door closed behind Alec.

Because of the coffee and the amount of water he had consumed during the gig, Alec desperately needed relief first. He didn't want to be distracted by his full bladder.

Alec used the access to the toilets, which was only allowed to the staff. 

This corridor led him there from another side, so he didn't have to go back to the taproom again.

Instead of using one of the urinals, Alec went into the only stall. It was something he got used to very early on.

Even if he was gay, he didn't need any other dicks to pee next to him and he could do without the typical stupid comments.

When he had taken care of his necessities, he went to the sink to wash his hands.

Just as he was rinsing off the soap, he heard the door open next to him. Without looking up, he took a step aside to let the man in.

The anteroom to the toilets was quite narrow and he was forced to give way to anyone who wanted to enter. At least the door opened to the outside. Otherwise, Alec would spot a bruise on his upper arm tomorrow.

The surprised uttered "Oh!" then made him look up. 

"Magnus!" ~ "Alexander!" both spoke at the same time. 

Magnus was the first to recover. "Great gig."

"You liked it?"

_Great Alec! He just said exactly that. Now he must think you are fishing for compliments._

"Absolutely. I wanted to tell you personally, but I didn't think I would get another chance."

Magnus plucked a few sheets of paper towels from the holder and handed them to Alec so he could dry his hands.

Alec felt his cheeks warm as he took the paper towels from Magnus.

"Yeah, sorry for that. Jace and I are always responsible for the equipment. It's also a good way to get rid of the pent-up adrenaline."

Magnus gave him a slow, very slow, elevator stare that made it abundantly clear that what he saw was delicious to him. 

"I could think of something ... more interesting to wind you down, very effective and more enjoyable than the pure use of muscle power."

Alec was a little taken aback. He hadn't expected this clearly direct line-up. Not that he has any finesse in the art of flirting himself.

But on the other hand, he couldn't blame Magnus. Hadn't he flirted with him through the songs all evening? Little did Magnus know that Alec rather had something long-term in mind. 

He tossed the damp paper towels he'd used to dry his hands in the trash can.

"Am I nothing more than just a quick fuck for you?"

Magnus ran his thumb over his lower lip. "I didn't say it had to be quick."

Alec felt the slightest hint of disappointment. 

"If you want me to fuck you then I can do that. Right here and now. Drop your pants, bent over the sink." He pointed to the wall behind Magnus. "There is a condom machine up here, it also sells Lube. I'll fuck the hell out of you and then I'll leave. No cuddling afterwards, no phone number, no goodbye, no repetition. Is that what you want?"

Alec has never had sex in a public toilet. But the prospect of this premiere left him in no doubt about the quality of his performance.

Alec didn't give Magnus time to answer. "But in case you really want to get to know me, we'll both keep our pants on, go upstairs, sit down at the bar and have a drink together. After that I will ask you out on a date properly. How do you like the sound of that?"

"Is this an either-or decision now?" Magnus leaned one hip against the sink.

Alec nodded. "Yes."

Magnus gave himself a moment to think about it. "What do you want?"

Alec shook his head slightly. "I asked you what _y_ _ou_ want. I don't want to hear from you what you think, that _I_ could want."

Magnus ran his finger along the buttons on the hem of the neckline of Alec's shirt until he reached the spot between his pecs.

"If we're actually dating, will we ever come back to the 'drop your pants and bent over the sink' part?"

With a smile, Alec took Magnus' finger and kissed it briefly. "Not on the part where I'll fuck the hell out of you?"

Magnus took a step towards Alec. "Oh, I'm sure you will at every opportunity." 

It wasn't that Alec was averse to casual sex. But on the contrary. When he wasn't in a relationship, one or the other one night stand did happen.

But there was something about Magnus... 

He couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't just the stunning looks. He felt a connection with this man that went deeper than sheer attractiveness.

He would like to find out what it was that caused this spark in Magnus.

But he would destroy this possibility for himself by a meaningless and insignificant opportunity for a purely physical pleasure, without heart and devotion.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus' stomach made a little summersalt, when Alec kissed the tip of his finger. 

A moment ago Magnus thought he'd ruined this opportunity with Alec himself. Was the dialogue through the songs pure imagination? Wishful thinking on his part?

He almost thought he had misinterpreted the signs. Was it all just a misunderstanding? Had he been too brash? Too straightforward?

But Alec's soft voice and the smile told him that he didn't have to give up all hopes. Alec had just admitted that he wanted more than a fleeting tête à tête.

Magnus already considered watching Alec haul the heavy boxes, almost as a foreplay. He couldn't wait to dig his hands into his chest hair.

Oh, Alec was a tremendous temptation, but Magnus would hold back. He hadn't been in a relationship for a long time, on the one hand because he wasn't ready himself, on the other hand because he knew that his current sex partner wasn't the right one. Why risk having his heart broken unnecessarily? 

Because some people were worth the risk. Any risk!

Would he rather regret having done something with Alexander than regret never having done anything? 

Perhaps... 

Most definitely! 

Alec continued to look at him, waiting. It was Magnus' decision where the journey would go, whether there would be a journey at all, a joint one.

He made his decision and intertwined both of their hands. He was ready. He wanted to get to know Alec better and see if it led anywhere. Preferably in his bedroom, or Alec's. Magnus wasn't particularly picky about those options.

But now he was ready to wait for the right moment. And he started right here and now. Magnus asked if Alec was too tired after the gig to have a drink with him. 

"I'm fine," Alec assured him with a smile.

"This afternoon in the park you looked so exhausted. If you want to rest, we can postpone it. You don't have to feel obliged to have a drink with me right now."

Alec ran his thumb over Magnus' index finger. "I took a long and very relaxing shower." 

"How relaxing?" Magnus asked almost as a reflex. 

"Quite," Alec replied bluntly. 

"Oh." 

Alec raised an eyebrow.

Magnus's gaze dropped to Alec's crotch. 

"OH!"

Magnus pushed away from the sink, which he was still leaning against. "I think it's time to continue this conversation somewhere other than a pub toilet? Don't you think so?"

Alec nodded and opened the door so Magnus could go ahead. 

They went up the stairs and sat opposite each other in one of the booths. 

Alec ordered another coffee from Maia. Magnus thought for a moment whether he should have another Martini but then decided against it. He had already had several drinks over the evening and he wanted to consciously enjoy the time with Alec. Not that he thought the alcohol would make him careless or talk utter balderdash. Horny, yes, but he could take care of the problem at home later.

He just wanted to keep his head clear to give Alec his full attention. So he ordered an elderberry spritzer. He found it very pleasant that Alec didn't question his drink preferences or make fun of it.

The first question that burned Magnus' tongue was why Alec had played guitar on the subway and what the note in the guitar case was about.

Alec told Magnus about the lecture and that Simon had a penchant for practical experiments.

Alec wanted to have his suspicions confirmed, whether Magnus was often in that Café and whether he worked nearby.

Magnus invited Alec to visit him at his bookstore and to spend his lunch break in the Café. 

This led them to discuss their favorite writers and the last books they read. They quickly got to their favorite movies and, of course, their different musical tastes.

Magnus was showing Alec pictures of Chairman Meow on his cell phone when Maia came to their table to ask whether they had a final order because she was closing in 30 minutes. 

Alec and Magnus looked around the Hunter's Moon in surprise. It was just them left.

"Would you like another drink?" asked Alec. 

"No, not really." Magnus checked his watch. "I didn't even notice that it was that late."

"Neither did I. How time flies when you have fun and a pleasant conversation." Alec squeezed Magnus' hand that was on the table by his glass.

"I am glad that the subway runs here almost around the clock." Magnus emptied his glass.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to let you take the subway at this time. I'll take you home, of course."

"You don't have to, Alec. The subway station is right around the corner and it's not far for me."

"Magnus, I insist!" 

Magnus turned his hand palm up and interlaced his fingers with Alec's.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!" 

Alec nodded and smiled at Magnus. "Wait here, I'm going to pay."

“No! The drinks are on me,” Magnus declared.

"Magnus, I can also pay for my coffee myself," Alec fended off Magnus' offer.

"Nonsense! You drive me home, in return I'll pay for our drinks."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!" 

༺ ∘ ༻

It turned out that Magnus had understated when he said he didn't live far away. Alec was all the more glad that Magnus was sitting safe and warm with him in his car and didn't have to take the subway for over half an hour.

Magnus directed him through the quiet, nocturnal traffic. He asked Alec to stop in front of a converted factory building that had been divided into several apartments.

"We are there." Magnus pointed out the window. "Do you want to go up for another coffee?"

With a soft laugh, Alec shook his head. "I had enough coffee for today. But thanks for asking."

"Well, since I don't have a stamp collection that I could offer to show you, this will be our farewell now."

Alec turned in the driver's seat to face Magnus. "It doesn't have to be goodbye forever. I enjoyed spending time with you."

"I did, too. I would like to repeat that." Magnus confessed before he leaned in and placed a peck on Alec's cheek.

He wished him good night and opened the passenger door. Magnus was halfway out of the car when Alec laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Magnus, wait!"

"Did you change your mind about wanting to go up there after all?" asked Magnus. Jokingly, he wiggled with his eyebrows.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Alec didn't hold this against him. 

"It's always worth a try." Magnus replied with his eyes at Alec's lips.

"I, um... I wanted to ask for your number."

Magnus sat down in the passenger seat again and held out his hand. Alec took his cell phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to Magnus, who saved his contact details. He let it ring once on his own cell phone so that he also had Alec's number.

He flipped the smartphone in his hand and gave it back to Alec.

"Thank you." Alec held up his cell phone for a moment before shoving it in his pocket. "Then again, have a good night." 

"Sleep well, Alexander." He gave Alec another peck on the cheek and got out. 

He leaned into the open door again. "Please give me a short message when you get home, if you would be so kind?"

"Yes, I will," Alec promised. "See you soon!"

Magnus quietly locked the door of the car and headed for the factory building. It wasn't until the door of the factory closed behind Magnus that Alec put the car into gear and drove home.

Only now that he was alone did he realize how tired he was. But he was too agitated to be able to sleep. He regretted leaving Charlotte with his mother. A walk would be just perfect, right now.

On the way home, his thoughts turned to Magnus. He was glad Magnus had decided to give them a chance. It would be decided whether this could actually turn into a relationship. Alec at least hoped so and he believed that Magnus wouldn't be completely averse to this idea.

He was wondering where he could take Magnus on their next date when he parked the car in front of his house.

As promised, he sent a message to Magnus as soon as he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket. 

He put his cell phone on his bedside table and charged it. He got ready for bed and hoped for an answer from Magnus when he came out of the bathroom.

What he did not need to hope for, but expected with complete certainty, was to receive a message from Izzy the next morning, demanding details from him.

༺ ∘ ༻

When he arrived at his apartment, Magnus lifted the Charmain in his arms, who greeted him at the door. He kissed him between the eyes and stroked his head. "How are you? What were you doing tonight?"

Magnus headed for the bedroom. He let his cat jump on the bed and put his cell phone on the bedside table.

He didn't know how long it would take Alec to get home. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom. He went through his daily routine thoroughly, removing make-up, washing, applying lotion, brushing teeth.

He deposited his clothes in the hamper and slipped into his pajama pants. He made himself comfortable in bed and opened the homepage of ' _The Nephilim_ ' since he hadn't received a message from Alec yet. He paid particular attention to the picture gallery. He found a photo of Alec and saved it as his profile picture until he could take a better one. 

He watched some of the videos from old performances and took part in the poll on whether Simon should become a full member of the band. Of course, he voted 'yes'.

When the notification appeared on the display of his cell phone that he had received a text message, his heart pounded faster before he had even opened, let alone read, the message from Alec.

Even if Magnus knew that Alec would like to see him again, it was good to read it. And the little cat in the pic showed how attentive Alec was! 

He answered quickly, because he didn't want to leave Alec in suspense. He could imagine that he was waiting for his answer just as Magnus was waiting for Alec's message. 

Magnus couldn't wait to wake up the next morning to call Alec. He couldn't remember the last time he was so excited.

Perhaps it just took the right man to throw overboard his principles, which had long been a guideline for him, of which he was convinced, and move to an emotional level that he had previously shied away from.

Suddenly he was no longer afraid of disappointment, of having his heart broken, or of being rejected. He realized it was time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings. 

That night was the first of many in which he dreamed of beautiful hazel eyes.


	2. First Dates and bondings of a different kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you can expect in this chapter: More Malec, some music, again Simon's influence on Max's selection of tshirts, fluff, fur and coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_FijPCWQDLZPmShTBvcS1lkz_UZ9lH3i) for this chapter.

Alec blinked his eyes sleepily, trying to remember what had woken him.

_Magnus_ was his last thought before going to sleep at night and his first thought in the morning after waking up.

He felt for his cell phone on the bedside table and unlocked it with his fingerprint. He opened one of his eyes slightly to reduce the brightness of the display. 

He wasn't going to tell Izzy that he was disappointed that the text message was from her and not from Magnus, as he had hoped. Even if she wanted to have everything reported in great detail, especially what had happened with Magnus yesterday, he could confidently keep that from her.

He wasn't awake enough yet to reply to her, which is why he did what he usually hated: he sent her a voice message. That was the only way to tell her about Magnus with his eyes closed. Everything else required consuming at least two cups of strong, black coffee beforehand.

He lay there a moment longer and thought of the previous evening; of the successful gig, of the surprise that Izzy had for him and of which he had had no idea. Having Max and his mother present at one of his gigs was something he could never have dreamed of.

And of course he thought of Magnus. God, he had looked so amazing last night. 

Alec recalled that Magnus had pecked his cheek. Twice. He buried his face in the pillow. He suppressed the urge to scream like a teenager. 

He took several deep breaths in and out until the butterflies had calmed down again and stood up.

He padded into the kitchen and filled the coffee machine. He still had two bakeable rolls that he put in the microwave, grateful for the grill and baking function. When he was done showering, his breakfast would be ready as well. He always brushed his teeth after he had finished eating. 

He grabbed his boxer briefs, sweatpants and a plain shirt and went to the bathroom to take a shower. That was his number one step in the morning to wake up.

Step number two was coffee and breakfast. No matter how late Alec got up, the first meal was always breakfast. Sweet breakfast. He couldn't understand that there were people who ate cold pizza in the morning. Just thinking about it could make him shudder. 

Alec carefully took the two crispy rolls out of the microwave. They had cooled a little, but were still hot enough to melt the butter he smeared on the halves. He ate one roll with honey, the other with vanilla blackberry jam, and drank the two cups of coffee.

When he was done with breakfast, he washed the dishes and tidied the kitchen. A look at his phone showed that he hadn't received a message from Magnus.

He went into the bedroom to make his bed. Still no call from Magnus. 

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and then cleaned the shower.

He felt a little restless.

His cell phone announced an incoming message. Oh, okay, an answer from Izzy. Alec read it and this time wrote back immediately.

He was awake now. Should he write that to Magnus? Should he call? Hmm, Magnus said that he would call.

What if he was still asleep. There was no way he wanted to wake him up. Not with a phone call, and not with whatever noise his phone made when he got a message.

He hated that feeling, but somehow he didn't. 

After a while of thinking (thinking, not overthinking!) he decided to send Magnus a brief message that he was on his way to his mother’s to pick up Charlotte.

He took the subway so he could walk through the park on their way back. 

As he stood in front of his mother's door and was about to ring the doorbell, he heard two things at the same time:

Charlotte stood on the other side of the door and let out a dull "woof!". How the dog always knew that he was the one who had just arrived, he could never unravel. She didn't do that with anyone else.

The other sound announced the long-awaited message from Magnus, wishing him a good morning and suggesting a coffee somewhere since Alec was already up and on his way.

A second 'woof', this time much more impatient and louder, made him stop thinking about his answer whilst he propounded a walk through their park.

Before Charlotte could get the stupid idea of scratching the door, he unlocked the door and greeted his girl who was waiting for him. "Hey, honey!"

He knelt on the floor in front of his dog and scratched her neck. Charlotte put her front paws on Alec's thigh and rested her head on his shoulder. "Have you missed me that much?"

If he didn't know better that his mother had pampered Charlotte by the grain, he could almost have believed it was so. But he knew that she had wanted for nothing. Even the time his mother and Max had left her alone in the apartment was only a fraction of the time she had to spend without him at the brownstone every now and then when Alec was at university. 

"Come on, let's see what Max is doing." Charlotte jumped off his legs and ran into the kitchen.

Alec felt his cell phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans and read Magnus' answer. He quickly approved Magnus' proposition for time and place before following his dog. 

He stopped in the doorway. "Good morning everyone," he greeted his brother and mother.

With his mouth full Max mumbled something that could be interpreted as "Morning" with some benevolence. 

"Good morning, Alec. Coffee?" His mother held up a coffee mug.

Alec nodded.

He looked at his brother and just noticed that Max was secretly slipping Charlotte a piece of bacon. 

"Max! Don't feed the dog at the table!" Alec scolded him.

Max looked at him guiltily. "But she's hungry. Look at her sad face."

"She looks like that because she knows exactly how to wrap you around her paws. She doesn't do that to me because she knows she won't get anything."

Alec opened his backpack and took out a bag of dried strips of duck fillets. He thought about putting the bag on the table, but then Max would feed Charlotte it until it was empty.

He took out three strips, broke them into four pieces each and gave them to Max. "You can give that to her later. But only when you have finished breakfast and she has been lying nicely next to you, as she actually should have from the start."

"Okay." He gave Charlotte a sign to lie down. The terrier watched the treats being exchanged closely and knew what was expected of her. Alec's presence also reminded her of her good manners. 

Maryse put a coffee mug on the table for Alec and sat down. Alec pulled the chair out from under the table, turned it a little and sat down so that he could stretch his long legs into the room and not under the table. He propped himself up on the table with his elbow and sipped his coffee. 

"I didn't have the opportunity to thank you yesterday," Alec started a conversation with his mother.

"What do you want to thank me for?" 

"For being there yesterday, you and Max. It meant a lot to me that you allowed Max to perform with me."

Alec reached out and ruffled Max's hair. With a sound of indignation, Max withdrew from his affectionate gesture.

Maryse watched her two sons. "Teenagers, don't mind." 

Alec just shook his head. He knew his brother.

He talked a little longer with his mother until Max had finished his breakfast. At the moment when Max put his cutlery on the table, Charlotte was already sitting next to him, waiting for her treats. 

Max let Charlotte do a few of her tricks like giving him her paw, spinning around herself, barking on command, walking backwards and catching the treat out of the air.

When Max raised both hands and showed Charlotte his palms to express that he had no more treats for her, Charlotte went to Alec, stood between his open legs, turned around and sat down. She wiggled her butt until she was sitting with her back to Alec, who was scratching her ears. 

"I'll be in my room then." announced Max and got up. 

"Max," Alec called back and pointed to the table without saying a word.

With a dramatic roll of his eyes Max came back and put his breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.

"Good boy!" Alec teased his little brother. Max glared at him. Although as soon as he got to the door, he was already grinning again.

"Thanks," said Maryse when Max closed the door to his room.

"He's old enough. Old enough to know better and old enough to take on a few responsibilities."

"I know you are right. But he also notices that his father is not home that often and the mood has been tense lately." Maryse sighed. "For far too long. I just want to keep certain things away from him so he can stay my little boy as long as possible."

Maryse brushed a strand of hair off Alec's forehead. "You all grew up so quickly."

"Mom, you're not doing him a favor. You are just calming your guilty conscious, and at the same time educating him to be dependent. Give him a bit more credit. He gets more of what is going on between you than you would like and he understands more than you think. Just be honest with him. He needs that rather than mere window dressing and you walking on eggshells."

Maryse looked surprised and at the same time shocked at her eldest son. "Did he say that?" She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, but Alec knew his mother.

"Not literally. But that's one of the reasons he's trying to spend as much time with Izzy, Jace and me as he can." Alec squeezed her hand. "And because he just enjoys the band rehearsals." 

That made his mother smile again. 

Alec checked his watch and got up. "I've got to go. Thanks for the coffee."

He briefly rinsed his empty cup under water before putting it in the dishwasher.

"And thanks again for last night." Alec leaned down to peck his mother's cheek.

He took his backpack from the kitchen counter and followed Charlotte, who was already leading him to the apartment door.

He put on her harness, fastened the leash, and opened the door. He called "Bye, Mom!" and left the apartment.

It wasn't until he was outside the building that his nerves began to flutter. He was on his way to a date. A date! Just a walk in the park, but at least it was a date. With Magnus.

He had to inhale and exhale deeply several times. The thought of Magnus only agitated his nerves even more. 

He went with Charlotte to the entrance to the park where he had seen Magnus. Was that really only yesterday?

Alec could tell from the way Charlotte walked that she was looking for a place to do her business. He led her a little way into the park and tore a poop bag from the roll and opened it. 

When Charlotte was done, he picked it up and threw the bag into the nearest trash can. He always had a disinfectant gel in the front pocket of his backpack, which he now used for his hands.

Glad that he didn't have to greet Magnus with a poop bag in hand, Alec went back to the park entrance. 

He didn't know from which direction Magnus would be coming and looked around to all sides until he saw him.

His stomach did it's funny thing when he took in the sight. Magnus approached him with a scintillating smile. 

Alec took a few steps towards him until they stood in front of each other.

"Hello Alexander!" Magnus looked at the dog by his side. "And hello, Charlotte." 

At the mention of her name the terrier wagged its tail. Apparently she felt that this person who knew her name needed a closer acquaintance, or a more thorough one, because she pushed her nose dog-like into Magnus' crotch. 

Alec's cheeks were already turning red, but when Charlotte let out a snort he wanted to sink into the ground for the pavement to swallow him up out of embarrassment. 

He pulled his dog back by the harness. "Is good now, Lotte!"

Although he knew that this behavior was simply part of a dog's normal greeting and their way of getting to know someone, Alec was a little incommodious with his dog's habits right now.

But Magnus used this opportunity to flirt. Of course he did. "I hope your dad will follow your example soon."

With a wink, Magnus leaned forward, put a hand on Alec's shoulder and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

He took a small step back, held out his hand and asked, "Shall we?" pointing with his head at the entrance to the park.

Alec nodded and took Magnus' outstretched hand. He interlaced their fingers and ran his thumb over Magnus' index finger.

He bridged the distance between them, placed their interwoven hands in the small of Magnus' back and gave him a brief hug.

"It's good to see you again," he said softly.

Magnus caressed his cheek with his knuckles. "It's always a pleasure to see you."

Who knows how long they would have stood there looking at each other if Charlotte hadn't nudged Alec impatiently.

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus was a little nervous. For absolutely no reason, he knew that. He and Alec have been dating for a few weeks. They didn't see each other every day, but when they met they always did something together. 

Alec had prepared a picnic at the zoo one weekend, and on another he had planned a trip to an observatory. 

On Fridays, Alec often tried to come to the park with Charlotte to pick up Magnus or to watch him practicing tai chi. 

They had met once or twice for dinner in a restaurant. Alec always drove him home after that.

And Magnus always said goodbye to him with a peck on the cheek after Alec refused to come up for a coffee. 

Tonight was the first time he would meet Alec in his apartment. He didn't mean to say he had his hopes up, but he had his hopes up. 

He had never waited so long to be intimate with anyone as he had done with Alec. But as frustrating as it was, it was just right for him, for both of them. He got to know Alec, really got to know him. Magnus knew what he was going to get into. What he had already gotten into.

Alec texted him every morning before heading to college. They texted every night before bed, regardless of whether they had seen each other or not. 

They talked to each other, had interesting discussions, verbally and via text, both of which were equally stimulating for Magnus. 

There was no subject Magnus needed to avoid bringing up. He could still remember the drama Camille had made when he suggested they both take an AIDS test before they get physical.

Alec just said, "Okay. Are you making an appointment or should I?"

Magnus looked around his apartment again when there was a knock on the door. Everything was sparkling clean and tidy.

He let Alec in and closed the door behind him. "Give me your jacket, Angel," asked Magnus.

Alec first handed him a bottle of wine, which he had brought as a present. Magnus thanked him happily and put it on the dresser in the hallway for a moment.

Alec took off his jacket and gave it to Magnus, who stowed it in the closet in the hallway. Meanwhile, Alec had taken off his shoes and neatly placed them next to Magnus'. 

Magnus stood on tiptoes for the obligatory kiss on the cheek, but Alec pulled him into his arms and just held him for a moment.

Magnus rubbed Alec's back. "How was your day?" 

Alec's "Aaaaaaah!" was muffled by Magnus' shoulder.

"How was the meeting with the dean?"

Alec lifted his head from Magnus' shoulder without letting go of him. "How can something so boring be so exhausting? Tell me!"

Magnus laughed sympathetically.

Alec released Magnus and took a step back. "Some lecturers ramble on and on. It's a miracle that their students are even able to graduate."

Magnus pointed to the bottle Alec had brought. "Would you prefer coffee instead of wine? We'll save the bottle for another occasion."

Alec nodded. "If I drink wine now, I'll fall asleep right away."

Magnus led Alec into the kitchen, where he made coffee for Alec and tea for himself.

He put the wine bottle in the refrigerator. "Are you hungry? I can fix something for us quickly. I didn't prepare anything because I didn't know if you had already eaten something before you came."

"No need, thanks, Magnus. I've eaten a lot of old, dry cookies."

When the drinks were ready, Magnus took both mugs and went into the living room. He put them on the coffee table and gestured for Alec to take a seat next to him.

Alec sat down and looked around with interest. "I like your apartment, very tasteful." 

"Thank you, Alexander!"

"Where's Chairman Meow?"

"He's hiding in the bedroom. He'll come out sometime. He's much too curious to wait long."

"I've been looking forward to getting to know him all day."

"Usually he comes when the TV is on. Then he jumps over to me on the sofa and expects to be cuddled."

"Oh, am I occupying his usual seat now? I don't want to displace him." 

Alec's concern was too adorable.

"That would assume that we both actually cuddle." Magnus teased him with a wink.

Alec paused for a moment, then raised his arm so Magnus could snuggle up to him. "Come here, then."

Magnus slid alongside Alec, who pulled him closer with his hand on his upper arm.

Magnus put his head on Alec's shoulder. He held his hand loosely in his own lap until Alec took it to interweave their fingers. 

Magnus could have sat like this for hours.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Magnus glanced up without lifting his head from Alec's shoulder.

Alec looked down into Magnus' eyes, but his gaze slowly drifted to his mouth.

Magnus had never been so near to him. His hazel eyes looked even more incredible up close. Despite everything, he couldn't prevent his eyes from ogling Alec's mouth too.

The tension had been building slowly over the last few dates. Without the release of a kiss. Magnus knew Alec wanted it too.

Just last Friday Alec and Charlotte picked him up in the park after doing tai chi. Alec had invited him for ice cream.

They stood in front of the ice cream truck and inspected the offerings. Alec had made up his mind very quickly, but Magnus was still undecided. He was studying the large card on the outside of the car when Alec ordered for himself.

"And what does your ... _lad_ want?" asked the seller.

Magnus paid no further heed to the remark. He'd heard worse and could see past things like that.

"My _boyfriend_ needs a moment to decide."

_Boyfriend_! 

Magnus wanted to fall on Alec's neck and kiss him senseless. Even if they'd been dating for a few weeks, they'd never used any official names. The only thing Magnus could do at the moment was look at Alec with a joyful grin, and get a bright smile from Alec in return.

He placed his order as if he hadn't heard what the seller said. 

After Alec paid, he slipped his arm through the loop of the leash and pulled it over his head so that he had both hands free. 

One for his ice cream, one for his _boyfriend's_ hand.

They walked hand in hand through the park until they reached a bench on which they sat and silently enjoyed their ice cream.

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah!" 

It was thanks to Alec's lopsided grin that Magnus spontaneously pulled at Alec's hand by his wrist, waited until he caught Alec's gaze and licked the ice cream with his flat tongue.

Alec visibly swallowed. 

When Alec ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, this time Magnus was the one who had to swallow. He had seen this habit in Alec before.

And now his boyfriend was sitting next to him on his couch. Close, but not close enough. 

He slipped his arm behind Alec's back and put his hand around his waist. 

Alec's gaze wandered from his eyes to Magnus' mouth and back to his eyes. He let go of Magnus' hand to rest his palm on his cheek.

"I want to kiss you. May I?" Alec breathed. 

Magnus nodded and leaned in.

Gingerly, slowly approaching him, Alec kissed Magnus. At first it was just a lingering peck on the mouth.

Then another. 

And another. 

Magnus put his hand on Alec's, which was on his cheek. He ran his arm up to his shoulder. He tightened his grip on Alec's waist and pulled him even closer. 

Magnus opened his mouth as Alec's tongue traced the outline of his lower lip.

And oh, it was worth the wait! 

Alec was a fantastic kisser. Soft, affectionate, demanding and yet yielding.

Magnus sighed softly.

Alec broke the kiss and looked at Magnus. Tenderly he caressed Magnus' cheek with his thumb. 

Magnus had seen him smile many times before, but never like that. He raised his head just a fraction, and Alec's lips were on his again, following the inviting request.

Alec's tongue sliding along his own, getting more and more eager with every moment that passed, made him hot and hard. 

Magnus didn't know if he was pulling him or if Alec was slowly pushing him back. It didn't matter. The feeling of Alec's weight on him was all that counted.

Magnus wiggled a bit to get into a more comfortable lying position. It wasn't his intention to provoke this, but Alec moaned softly into their kiss and pressed his crotch against Magnus'.

This man wasn't shy!

And Magnus wasn't either.

Grinding their cocks against each other, he could make up the entire length of his boyfriend.

And _OhMyGooooood_! 

What did he expect? The man was at least 6' tall and not exactly a dainty build!

Magnus grabbed Alec's buttocks and pulled him even closer. 

Alec broke the kiss to look at Magnus. With his index finger he brushed a strand of hair aside that had fallen on his forehead.

Alec slipped his hand to Magnus' nape and ran a thumb through his short hair. The tip of his tongue traced Magnus' lower lip.

He smiled when Magnus tried to catch it. He playfully placed pecks at the corner of his mouth, his chin, his jaw. He braced Magnus' neck with one hand as his mouth trailed down his throat, his tongue exploring the small indentation between his collarbones. 

Alec's other hand pushed Magnus' shirt aside a little at the neckline.

Magnus' aroused groan mingled with Alec's pleased moan.

Alec's open mouth found his way along Magnus' neck. Unerringly, he discovered the sensitive area at his pulse point.

Magnus let go of Alec's butt and buried his hands in Alec's hair. It felt so good.

"Hmmmm, I agree!" Alec muttered against his neck.

Magnus hadn't even realized he'd uttered the words out loud.

Magnus hoped Alec wouldn't stop nibbling on his neck, but when he started kissing him again, he welcomed him.

Alec's mouth on his was quite magical. 

Only because they both had to breathe at some point did their lips part.

Alec ran his thumb over Magnus' cheekbone, his hand still on the back of his neck.

"Magnus, I..." 

"There are two options now. Either we carry this out in the bedroom or we calm down now before we have no more choice."

Alec gave Magnus a lingering peck on the mouth. He rose and pulled Magnus with him until they were both seated.

"I don't want to rush this." 

"Me neither." Magnus held Alec's hand. "We have all the time in the world."

"Also I've had a long day, I'm slowly starting to get tired."

"Alec, you don't need to justify yourself. I prevented you from having your coffee after all."

Alec looked at the long-forgotten coffee mug on the small table and laughed.

"There you can see what you're doing to me. I don't remember the last time I let a cup of coffee go cold."

"I do not regret it."

"Me neither." Alec leaned over to Magnus to give him a firm peck. 

"Would you like some fresh coffee?"

"No, thanks, Magnus. I actually have to go home. Charlotte is waiting."

"Come on then, I'll take you to the door." Magnus got up and held out his hand , which Alec only let go when he put on his jacket and shoes.

"One last kiss?" 

Alec nodded with a smile and pulled Magnus in by the belt loops. "Yes, of course! I couldn't go without tasting you once more."

Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck. "I was hoping you would say that." There was no farewell in Magnus' kiss because it was a beginning.

Alec stroked Magnus' cheek. "Thank you for your understanding, Magnus."

"You don't need to say thank you for that, Alexander. Will you send me a text when you're home?"

Alec nodded. "Yes of course." 

Alec opened the door and pressed the button for the elevator. Magnus was standing in the doorway, he didn't want to go back into his apartment until Alec was out of his sight. 

Alec turned back to Magnus. With two or three long strides he covered the short distance to peck Magnus' lips a last time for tonight.

The "ping" of the opening elevator door was the signal to leave.

Alec ran for the elevator before its doors could close again. He stuck his head out and waved goodbye to Magnus, who blew him a kiss in return.

The elevator door closed, taking Alec away. Magnus quietly closed the door of his apartment.

He took the two mugs from the coffee table and brought them into the kitchen. After getting ready for bed, he sat down on the couch.

Shortly afterwards he felt a nudge on his elbow. 

"You missed Alec." Magnus lifted the chairman onto his lap. "You will still have the opportunity to get to know him, don't worry."

He stroked his cat's silky soft fur. "You will like him. I like him. Very much."

Chairman Meow purred his approving perusal to Magnus' confession. 

"He is such a good kisser. Not that you would ever find out for yourself, but believe me."

Countless times, for Magnus, kissing had led to more; to more horizontal action and one time or another still vertical.

But with Alexander it felt right to wait. He didn't want the butterflies in his stomach to settle down too soon. He wanted to savor the anticipation and expectation, lengthen it for as long as possible.

For a while, Magnus told his cat about his date with Alec. He even showed him the text message Alec had sent as promised.

Chairman Meow was pretty unimpressed.

Magnus decided to continue this conversation in bed. He took his cell phone and went into the bedroom. 

༺ ∘ ༻

The next two weeks turned out to be very stressful for both Alec and Magnus.

Alec was preparing important mid-term exams that no one could help him with. He then had to read through and grade his students' papers. He never used a test twice, but put together a new one each time, depending on the topics and discussions in his lectures. 

Magnus was hosting a well-known author next month who presented their latest book in his shop and gave a reading. Magnus was busy promoting it, which meant designing and printing flyers that he would use to invite all of his regular customers. Tickets had to be sold and shipped after Magnus had checked the individual payments. 

Nevertheless, they tried to see each other as often as possible, but didn't always find the opportunity to make out as often as desired.

Writing texts or talking on the phone in the evening or at night would be all the more important for both of them. 

Whatever the reason, but it had become common practice that Alec came to Magnus, and not the other way around. Even if they only met for one or two hours, sitting on Magnus' balcony, just kissing and holding hands, after a particularly stressful day.

The next weekend that followed their first kiss, they had chosen the Saturday on which Charlotte and Chairman Meow were to become acquainted. Meanwhile the cat had lost his shyness of Alec and Charlotte sniffed Alec's pants with great interest every time he came home. 

The meeting was supposed to take place in Magnus' living room so that the Chairman could stay in his familiar territory and was able to withdraw if necessary. 

Magnus had previously removed all treats and toys. He also removed any fragile items from the sideboard in case the cat wanted to jump on it.

At the moment the chairman was locked in the bedroom and would be for a while. 

When Alec arrived, Charlotte greeted Magnus with delight. Only when his dog had calmed down a bit did Alec take his boyfriend in his arms to kiss him extensively.

"Hello darling! How has your day been so far?" Magnus put his hand on Alec's chest. 

"Now that I'm seeing you, my day is perfect."

Magnus ran his hand up Alec's chest and placed it in his nape. He pulled his head down for another kiss.

"You are such a sweetheart. You know what a man wants to hear." 

"I just say the truth." Alec smiled down at him. "But I've made good progress."

Magnus led Alec into the living room, followed by Charlotte, who looked around curiously.

"Coffee?"

"Always!" 

Magnus went into the kitchen and came back a short time later with a mug which he put into Alec's hand.

Alec took a sip and sighed. "Ah, that's good." He reached out his arm so Magnus could snuggle up to him, as always.

They watched Charlotte sniffing the blanket that Chairman Meow always used when he was on the couch. After a short while, she lay down on the floor near Alec.

"I hope everything goes well and the two of them get along." It was important to Magnus that Chairman Meow and Charlotte got on well with each other.

"We'll find a solution. They don't have to become best buddies, accepting would be great, I could also live with ignoring."

Alec rubbed his hand up and down Magnus' arm. "Today is the first, short attempt. We will come back another day and stay a little longer."

It had been Alec's suggestion that they introduce their two pets. He planned to spend more time with Magnus in the future, which included overnight stays.

Even if they haven't gotten past the kissing phase yet, it was only a matter of time before they became intimate.

And when they were both ready and time and mood played along, Alec didn't want to have to go home because of Charlotte or that Magnus couldn't stay with him because he had to take care of Chairman Meow.

He had warned Magnus that the contradicting body language could lead to mutual misunderstandings. Of course, Magnus knew that a relaxed cat's purr might sound like a hostile growl for a dog. He also knew that tail wagging was a friendly gesture in dogs, whereas in cats it was more a sign of being upset and stressed. 

Since Magnus was more of a cat person and had little dog experience, Alec was able to make him more aware of one thing. Like cats in general, the Chairman sought eye contact. To him, staring and blinking was a sign of affection. Alec explained that from the dog's point of view, being stared at is considered impolite, if not a threat. 

Alec had basically worked out a plan and told Magnus how he imagined practical socialization.

With a fond smile Magnus had listened to him, kissed him when he was done and said: "Let's do it like this."

Alec put his empty coffee mug on the table. Charlotte lifted her head from her paws and looked at Alec, ready to leave. "Everything's fine, Lotte. I'm not going anywhere."

When Alec leaned back relaxed and put his arm around Magnus again, Charlotte lay down again, reassured. At some point she smacked several times, sighed deeply and took a light nap, still aware of her surroundings and Alec's presence. 

"Will you get Chairman Meow?" asked Alec. 

"Why don't you get him? Then you can greet each other first. I'll hold Charlotte so she doesn't run after you," suggested Magnus instead.

"Yeah, okay. Sure, we can do that." Alec got up from the couch and with him Charlotte rose from where she had been lying.

Alec called his dog over and let her sit down next to Magnus, who was holding the handle on her harness with a firm grip.

Alec gave her the visual signal and verbal command for "Stay" and turned towards the hall. He only knew the living room, the bathroom and the balcony in Magnus' apartment. He's never been in Magnus' bedroom before, so he hesitated.

"It's the second door on the left," Magnus explained. 

"Um, ok, thanks!"

He knew Charlotte would twist her neck to see where he was going. So he turned around again and repeated the command "Stay!" with a raised hand.

He walked down the hall to Magnus' bedroom and carefully opened the door. Chairman Meow was lying on a fluffy, cream-colored blanket that was draped over red, silky duvet covers at the foot end of the bed. 

The cat opened his eyes and blinked at Alec. He made no move to get up, so Alec walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He held out his hand and Chairman Meow nuzzled his head in Alec's palm with a loud purr.

As he sat on the bed petting the soft fur, he looked around Magnus' bedroom, which was just as tastefully decorated as his living room.

He didn't want to stay away from Charlotte that long, so he got up and went to the door. He knew that the cat would follow him surely. 

Charlotte was happy to see him as if they had been apart for days. Alec replaced Magnus' hand on her harness and scratched his dog under the chin.

"God, I wish the chairman would greet me like this when I get home," laughed Magnus. 

Alec leaned over to him, an invitation for a kiss that required no words.

Alec noticed the exact moment that Chairman Meow entered the living room. Charlotte's ears pricked up and she took a step forward, her nose up, sniffing.

Chairman also noticed that a dog was in the room, because he suddenly stopped, looked at Charlotte, the bushy tail twitching. Without taking his eyes off the terrier, the cat jumped up to the high back of the armchair.

Charlotte had turned in the Chairman's direction and was whimpering softly, her rod vibrating with excitement. Alec tucked Charlotte's bum between his own legs and applied light pressure until she sat down.

Charlotte had grown up with cats for the first 12 weeks of her life because her breeder owned several Main Coons, but after that she had no more encounters with cats.

One should not underestimate the hunting instinct of a terrier. Alec knew his dog, but he wouldn't put his hand in the fire that she wouldn't try to run after the cat if it fled.

Alec and Magnus tried to create a calming presence for their two pets despite the tension. Neither of them wanted to risk something happening or someone getting hurt.

They knew that cats were initially suspicious of contact with other species. Charlotte was too big to be classified as potential prey, but she could compete with his resources such as food, attention, and petting.

At some point the cat looked away with a show of disinterest. He seemed to understand that Charlotte posed no acute danger. 

Magnus walked over to him and sat in the armchair. He raised his arm to pet the Chairman. After a moment the cat made a hunchback, stretched and climbed over Magnus' shoulder into his lap, where he lay down.

After a few minutes, Alec stood up. He held Charlotte back by her harness, who wanted to take a closer look at the bundle of fur in Magnus' lap.

Alec sat down on the floor in front of Magnus, one hand caressing the cat, the other holding Charlotte next to him. Although she was young, she was not fierce in her curiosity.

Magnus stroked Chairman Meow's back with one hand and scratched Charlotte's ears with the other. The terrier slowly pushed her head forward until her chin was on Magnus' knee.

She kept moving her head up Magnus' leg. At some point the cat had reached its limit. He sat up in Magnus' lap and raised his paw menacingly without extending his claws.

In a flash the cat struck the dog on the long bridge of her nose.

Completely unimpressed, Charlotte lifted her head off Magnus' leg and put one paw on the edge of the chair, next to his thigh.

Again, Chairman Meow raised his paw. But this time there was no quick blow towards the nose. Instead, Chairman Meow placed his paw on the terrier's lips and seemed to want to push her away.

Charlotte turned her head and took her paw from the chair. She looked at Alec and it was almost as if she was waiting to see what would happen next.

Alec leaned over and kissed his dog between the eyes. "You're such a good girl, honey."

Magnus also praised his cat, who had curled up on his lap again. 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and grinned.

Alec got up on his knees and leaned in towards Magnus, who was happy to come over to meet him for a kiss.

"Come on, I'll invite you for lunch, to celebrate the day," Alec said, still crouching between Magnus' knees.

"I'm not saying no to that." Magnus pulled Alec to his lips for another peck.

Alec got up and pushed Charlotte towards the front door. As soon as Alec picked up her leash, she had completely forgotten about the cat, because she knew she could expect something exciting as Alec was getting ready to leave.

Alec attached the leash to Charlotte's harness, put on his shoes and jacket, and double-checked that he had his cell phone and wallet in his pocket. He slung one strap of his backpack over his shoulder and waited for Magnus.

Magnus stood up with his cat in his arms. He kissed the Chairman's head and put him in the armchair. 

"I won't be gone long. See you later, Poppet." With a last stroke over the ears Magnus turned to get ready to go out for lunch. 

Magnus, Alec and Charlotte left the apartment. At the front of the building, Alec turned to Magnus.

"Where should we go? Is there something around here where Charlotte is allowed?"

"There's a little café down the street. I go there often. We could sit outside if Charlotte isn't allowed in," Magnus suggested. 

Alec held out his hand. "Lead the way." 

Magnus took Alec's hand. "Then come with me."

You have often walked hand in hand with Charlotte. They gave the dog time to sniff, they weren't in a hurry, although both of them still had a lot of work to do. But they didn't want to spend their time together in a rush.

Dogs were allowed in the Café that Magnus suggested. But they still decided to sit outside and enjoy the sunshine.

Alec took a fleece blanket out of his backpack and placed it on the floor beside him. So Charlotte knew where she could and should lie down and that they would stay there for a while.

They ordered sandwiches and coffee from the waiter. After that Alec was able to persuade Magnus to have dessert.

Magnus told Alec what he planned to do for the author's reading in his bookstore. Alec had promised to come beforehand and had offered to help with the preparations. But Magnus had declined with thanks. He knew Alec had enough to do with the mid-term exams themselves.

"To make matters worse, my tax advisor is on my back. He wants to finish the balance sheet for the last month."

Alec caressed Magnus' hand. "I'm so sorry you're so busy. Can Lily help you in any way?"

"Lily is great. We received a large shipment of old, used books on Friday. I know someone who closes apartments and I keep getting books that others would otherwise throw away. Lily was really busy. She looked at every single book, checked whether it was still usable, put it in the till, and placed them on a separate shelf. I'm really glad I hired her."

"Magnus, what do you think we could go on a trip in a few weeks? When the reading is over and I've got through the intermediate exams?"

"Really?" Magnus smiled happily. "I would be extremely pleased. What are you thinking of?"

"I don't know. Not yet. That was actually a spontaneous idea. We can think of something together."

Magnus leaned in and Alec closed the distance. The kiss was sweet like dessert and bitter like Alec's coffee.

"Come on, let's go. The more we can do today, the sooner we can enjoy our days off."

Alec handed Magnus Charlotte's leash and went into the Café to pay.

When he came out again he had to smile. Charlotte stood next to Magnus and almost craned her neck to see where Alec had gone. 

Magnus spoke to her and Charlotte turned to him. Magnus leaned down to her a little and stroked Charlotte's neck. Charlotte licked Magnus' chin briefly before turning her attention back to the door of the Café. 

Laughing, Magnus wiped his chin with a hand. Alec knew dog kisses were wet. He was delighted that his boyfriend and dog got along so well.

Charlotte was tapping excitedly when she saw Alec approach. Alec caressed Charlotte's ear and leaned down to peck Magnus' lips.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch, darling."

"The pleasure was entirely mine." Alec slipped his hand into Magnus' nape and ran his thumb over his earlobe. The next kiss was more lingering.

Alec picked up his backpack, pocketed the fleece blanket, and held out his hand, whereupon Magnus gave him Charlotte's leash. 

He took the leash in his other hand and again gave Magnus his free hand to help him get up.

"Such a gentleman. I have a weakness for good manners." Nobody could rise from a chair as elegantly as Magnus.

"Is that so?" Alec asked after bringing Magnus' knuckles to his lips. 

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's chest. "I'm literally swooning."

Alec put his arm behind Magnus' back without letting go of his hand and pulled him closer to his body. "Good to know."

Magnus' free hand ran from Alec's chest up his shoulder and down his arm. "I hope you will shamelessly use this weakness to your advantage."

"Give me the opportunities and I'll do it." Alec pecked Magnus' lips one more time before he took his arm from his boyfriend's back.

Hand in hand, they made their way back to Magnus' apartment. 

When they got to Alec's car, he opened the door on the passenger side and let Charlotte in the back seat. He attached the carabiner of the dog's seat belt to her harness.

Magnus waved goodbye to her before Alec closed the car door. When Alec turned to his boyfriend, Magnus put both arms around his waist.

Alec cupped Magnus face to kiss him tenderly.

Magnus returned the kiss, deepening it. Again and again his tongue searched for Alec's, luring it out, when their lips parted briefly to take a breath.

Magnus pushed Alec against the car. He put his knee between Alec's legs, his teeth playing with Alec's lower lip.

Alec put both hands in Magnus' back pockets and pulled him even closer.

Now the friction was perfect. 

Gasping for air, Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus'. "I should go now before the neighbors call the fire department because you're so hot."

Magnus leaned back in Alec's embrace a little to look at him. "A gentleman and a charmer. If you turn out to be a romantic, you'll never get rid of me."

"This is more of a promise than a threat to me, you know that?" Alec smiled at Magnus.

Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder. He nodded with a sigh. 

They stood there for a moment until Alec squeezed Magnus' buttocks once more before he pulled his hands out of Magnus' back pockets and let go of him.

Magnus took a step back because he was still pressing Alec against the Impala. 

Alec kissed Magnus one last time to say goodbye. He ran his thumb over his boyfriend's lower lip. "Speak to you tonight?"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Magnus took Alec's hand and didn't let go until he had to, so Alec could go around the car.

Before getting in, he gave Magnus a quick wave. 

Magnus watched the car go and waved until Alec turned a corner. Slowly, he walked towards the old factory building. He could still taste Alexander's lips, but that was no substitute for his kisses. 

And even though he could still feel the warmth of Alec's body, he already missed him. Or just because of that?

He went into his apartment and saw his cat as soon as he entered the living room. He was still in the armchair he'd left him in before going out to lunch with Alec. 

Magnus went into the kitchen and rustled the bag that contained Chairman's favorite treats. 

He wanted to reward his cat for behaving so well towards Charlotte. 

Magnus opened his laptop and worked until Alec's text message at 9 p.m. made him look up in surprise. He hadn't noticed how quickly the time had passed.

But he had been very productive, and had achieved a lot. He decided he'd done enough work for today.

He shut down the laptop and got up. He stretched his limbs, which had become a little stiff.

Magnus wrote to Alec that he would call him after he got ready for bed. 

Cuddled up in his bed, the Chairman in the back of his knees, he spoke on the phone with Alec until just before 11 p.m.

He might have talked to him even longer if Alec hadn't fallen asleep in mid-sentence.

He listened to Alec's adorable little snores for a moment before hanging up. He sent Alec a short text wishing him good night and sweet dreams. 

He put his cell phone on the bedside table, turned on his other side, and fell asleep very quickly. 

༺ ∘ ༻

A paw, that was placed very gently on his shoulder, woke him. He turned his head and saw Charlotte sitting next to him.

"Mornin," he muttered sleepily. He heard Charlotte's tail tap on the pillow next to him.

Alec turned around. With one eye he looked at the display on his clock radio. 7 am. Of course it was 7 am. It was always 7 am. This girl had an alarm clock in her butt.

With his eyes closed he felt with one hand for the cell phone that he always put on the bedside table. In vain.

He raised his head to see where it was, but couldn't find it. Alec frowned. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of the bedside table.

This movement caused his cell phone to slide down a little and hit his forearm. Apparently he hadn't put his cell phone down last night. Did he fall asleep?

Again, Charlotte put one of her paws on his shoulder to remind him that he wasn't alone. When Alec turned to face her, Charlotte dropped onto the pillow and snuggled closer.

Alec caressed Charlotte's stomach with one hand and unlocked his cell phone with the other to see if Magnus had texted him. But first he set the screen brightness to 30%.

Last night Magnus had wished him good night and sweet dreams. Since he hadn't seen this text yesterday, it confirmed his suspicion that he must have fallen asleep last night.

Alec cuddled with Charlotte a little longer before getting up. His morning routine helped him wake up slowly.

He went for an hour and a half for a walk with Charlotte. He kept making her look for his glove or catch treats that he tossed her. He wanted her to be tired when they were home. When she slept, he had time and rest enough to work for a while.

The weather was so pleasant that Alec decided to sit outside in the garden to work there.

He put on an old shirt and sweatpants. From the kitchen he fetched a bowl of water for Charlotte, which he placed on the floor on the terrace. For himself he brought a cup of coffee.

He got his laptop and his documents, and put them all on the large wooden table that was under an awning.

Charlotte lay down on an old blanket and let the sun shine on her fur. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Alec booted up his laptop and spread out his papers. He taught different classes in each semester level. He took notes after each class, which made it easier for him to prepare his tests. So he knew exactly which subjects he had dealt with and what he could query.

The intermediate exam contained questions with different levels of difficulty. He always had a few simple questions for those that weren't that great in the written part.

Those who hadn't completely overslept his lectures should just pass if they hadn't completely screwed up the additional homework. For the geeks among his students, there were still more bonus points to get hold of.

By lunchtime, he managed to prepare quite a few tests.

He looked up as Charlotte woke and stood up, stretching all limbs forward and backward. He liked to watch his dog. Charlotte went onto the terrace, drank from her water bowl, and came over to Alec to see what he was doing.

Unavailingly, Alec tried to quickly move his leg out of reach, but Charlotte put her wet muzzle on his thigh anyway. The water ran from her beard and soaked his sweatpants. 

"Thank you, Lotte! I already took a shower this morning." His voice was only playfully annoyed.

Charlotte wagged her tail happily. She was pleased with Alec's attention.

Alec checked the clock on his laptop. "Are you hungry?"

Charlotte lifted her head from Alec's leg and looked at him with her ears pointing forward.

"Do you want me to make lunch for you?"

Charlotte knew the meaning of the word 'lunch'. She tilted her head.

"Then come on into the kitchen." Alec got up and took his empty coffee mug. Charlotte took a step back to make room for him.

She followed him, watching his every move as Alec prepared her food.

Alec made some sandwiches and fresh coffee for himself and took his lunch into the garden.

When Charlotte finished her lunch she came back into the garden. She went to her blanket, put her front legs on the ground so that her bottom was sticking up and rubbed both sides of her muzzle alternately on the fabric of the blanket. 

"I can tell I forgot to put a napkin down for you," Alec commented dryly on his dog's usual behavior after she had eaten.

At some point Charlotte fell on her side and poked a corner of her blanket into her mouth. She was in a playful mood.

"Lotte, where is Maggie?"

Charlotte spat out the blanket and looked at Alec, who repeated the question.

It seemed like the terrier was thinking. She jumped up and trotted into the house. A moment later she came up to Alec with a stuffed cow in her mouth. 

She dropped her favorite toy on the floor in front of Alec, ignoring his outstretched hand. Sighing, Alec picked up the cow and threw it on Charlotte's blanket. He ate his sandwiches and watched his dog play with the cow. 

Charlotte tugged at her blanket. She took it between her teeth and pulled it up a little. However, since she was standing with her paws on it, the blanket didn't move much. Then Charlotte tried to hide the cow in the blanket by scratching it with her front paws and covering it with her snout. 

When she was satisfied with the result, she lay down on it. But she didn't stay there for long because she soon began to scrape the blanket off her cow again. She repeated this game several times.

Alec brought his empty plate into the kitchen. He poured himself another cup of coffee and went back into the garden.

He picked up his cell phone to call Magnus. He thought it would be okay to take a break and then go back to work.

On the third ring, Magnus answered the phone. "Hello, Darling!"

Alec smiled when he heard his boyfriend's voice. Magnus had a wonderful voice. On the phone he still sounded softer, more tender, if not more erotic, than he usually already did.

"Hey Magnus. Am I bothering you from doing something important?"

"No, everything's fine. I can use a break. I'm convinced I'll be dreaming about numbers and tax accounts tonight. Terrible!"

Alec laughed. "God knows there are nicer things to dream of." 

"Oh, of course! I know that I would much rather dream of my boyfriend than of my tax advisor. Much more pleasurable, believe me." Magnus' tone was clearly flirtatious. 

"You dreamed of me?" Alec didn't know why he was so surprised. Hadn't he dreamed of Magnus several times himself? Since their first kiss, the plot in his dreams had become even more vivid.

"Of course!" confirmed Magnus. "Often even."

"And what did you dream of me?" Alec sat more comfortably in his chair. He was eager to hear Magnus' response.

"That, my darling, I could tell you in great detail tonight, if you let me invite you for dinner in the little Italian restaurant near me."

"Dinner? Tonight? Sounds lovely." Alec looked forward to the unplanned opportunity to see his boyfriend. 

But then something occurred to him. "Oh shit! I completely forgot that we have a band rehearsal tonight. I can't cancel that at such short notice. I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Don't worry, Alexander! I wouldn't want you to cancel a band rehearsal because of me. We can meet another day, okay?" Magnus' words were just a small comfort.

"After that it will probably be too late to see you. We both have to work tomorrow."

"We'll make up for that, at the latest next weekend. I urgently need a break. How are you getting on with your midterm exams?"

"I'm having a good time. If I don't dawdle during the week, I should be able to take the weekend off." Alec doodled on his notepad. "I miss you," he confessed quietly.

"We met yesterday." You could hear the smile in Magnus' voice. 

"I know. But still."

"I miss you, too," Magnus replied just as softly. "And not knowing when to meet again doesn't help."

"Yes, exactly! There is nothing to look forward to." Alec found himself drawing hearts around Magnus' name.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Would you like to come to me for lunch on Saturday?" 

"I would love to."

"Then I now have something to look forward to." Alec smiled. He drew a heart around the initials MB + AL. He looked at his work of art and smoothed out the folds in the paper with his hand.

"Then we both have something to look forward to," Magnus corrected. 

"Yeah!" confirmed Alec.

They talked about other things for a while before they both got back to work. 

Later that afternoon, Alec went for another walk with Charlotte. He would leave her at home while he was rehearsing with the band. No mishap had happened since she was a puppy because he always gave her the opportunity to relieve herself beforehand, but the last time he was out with her was in the morning. 

With a kiss on the nose he said goodbye to Charlotte, who had made herself comfortable on her side of the couch (at least temporarily). Alec wasn't kidding himself, he knew Charlotte would move to his side of the couch as soon as he started the car. And that was fine with him. 

He drove straight to the rehearsal room. Today it was Jace's turn to pick up Max. Alec took turns with his siblings for that. Alec always stayed outside in the car and waited until Max came out of the house while Jace and Izzy went in and exchanged a few words with their parents. 

When he got to the rehearsal room, Simon, Bat and Jordan were already there. A moment later, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Max came in.

Alec watched Izzy walk over to Simon to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. He looked over at Jace, who just shrugged. 

Alec looked over at his siblings, Izzy was talking to Simon, Jace and Clary were sitting close together, holding hands. 

Why hadn't he asked Magnus if he'd like to come? Why hadn't he thought of it? He missed his boyfriend, even if he had only seen him yesterday.

Max threw a 'Hello' into the room and joined Alec, who was tuning his guitar.

"Hey, Alec!"

"Max, hey! How are you?" 

Alec looked at the writing on Max's shirt and raised an eyebrow. " _2 words, 1 finger_?"

"Um... '' _Well done_ '?" Max raised his thumb, grinning mischievously. 

Alec snorted. "Yes, sure." 

Max shrugged, still grinning.

"Grab a guitar if you want to make music."

"May I?" Max grinned. 

"Sure. Until the other three are finished we can pull some strings. What do you want to play?"

"I practiced ['Ghosts that we knew'](https://youtu.be/wXiq5ZO-rNE)."

"Mumford & Sons, right?" asked Alec. He went to his rucksack to get his iPad. He opened a website that offered the lyrics and chords and clamped the iPad in the holder.

He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Then show me what you've learned."

Max sat in the chair next to Alec and they both began to play. Alec sang the lyrics to it.

🎵 So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light

'Cause oh that gave me such a fright

But I will hold on as long as you like

Just promise me that we'll be alright 🎶

The band let the two brothers finish the song.

"You turned out really well, Max. Do you want to play with us today?" asked Bat, the band's bass player.

"May I?" Max looked questioningly at each one in turn.

"Sure," confirmed Jordan. "We haven't planned a gig in the near future that we would have to practice seriously for. We're playing just for fun today."

"Cool!" Max grinned. "What do we play first?" 

"I would suggest ['Behind blue eyes'](https://youtu.be/Oq77H1SWNiY). What do you guys think?" asked Bat.

The guys had already set up their tablets and were ready to go.

🎵 No one knows what it's like

To be mistreated, to be defeated

Behind blue eyes

An no one know how to say

That they're sorry and don't worry

I'm not telling lies 🎶

"Do you want more?" asked Jordan. 

"Of course! What a question!" 

Alec smiled at the eagerness of his baby brother.

"I suggest to Bruce Springsteen ['I'm going down'](https://youtu.be/_Tpfa1qDb4s). Time for some good old rock 'n' roll."

"Yeah, Jordan! I'm with you," Bat strummed his bass guitar.

Since everyone knew and liked the song, Izzy, Jace and Clary also sang along.

🎵 We sit in the car outside your house

I can feel the heat coming 'round

I go to put my arm around you

And you give me a look like I'm way out of bounds

Well you let out one of your bored sighs

Well lately when I look into your eyes 🎶

"Since we're at that era, my grandma was always a fan of Rick Springfield. So my suggestion for the next song is ['Affair of the heart'](https://youtu.be/RknphDu0VsY)'. If you don't mind, I mean."

"Simon ..." Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Um, I mean, can I even suggest a song?" 

"Simon, relax! Of course you are allowed to," Izzy reassured him.

To put an end to the discussion, Alec was already looking for the lyrics and the chords. Of course he knew this song, but not that well. He glanced at Simon, Bat, and finally Jordan before nodding to Max.

🎵 Heart in my mouth, pulse in my head

Mercury rising into the red

The smell of your skin can light up all the fires in me 🎶

Alec has always believed that the best, if sappy, love songs were written in the 80s.

🎵 Hungry to touch, I'm eager to please

Out of control and I hand you the keys

Every night I am burning to make love to you 🎶

In the middle of it all, Alec noticed that Izzy took her cell phone out of her pocket because she had apparently got a message. He wondered who it could be because Max, Jace, Clary and himself were here.

Well, and so was Simon, with whom she probably got along quite well, judging from the greeting earlier. He had already suspected something like this during rehearsals and since the gig he was actually sure that something was blooming between the two. 

His sister and his student were dating?! Alec couldn't breathe as deeply enough as he needed to, to be able to sigh adequately. Although, Izzy had chosen worse partners than that.

With a frown, Alec watched his sister leave the rehearsal room. 

🎵 But don't try to tell me you think it's all physical

It goes much deeper than that

You ought to know it's an affair of the heart

It's an affair of the heart

It's an affair of the heart 🎶

Izzy didn't stay away for long, she was back in a few minutes. But she did not enter the room alone. Magnus was with her.

Alec's heart skipped at the unexpected sight of his boyfriend. Suddenly he became aware of what he was singing. They weren't there yet, but boy! he wished they were.

🎵 Have a little blind faith,

believe it's an affair of the heart

When we make love, it's a passionate thing

You shudder and shake, sink your teeth in my skin

I almost believe you were made to be played by my hands 🎶

Magnus sat down in the armchair Izzy offered him. Izzy handed him a soda, which he accepted with a bow of his head.

Alec didn't even notice that his demeanor was changing, becoming more seductive while singing.

🎵 And you got the power, it amazes me still

How you play my emotions with consummate skill

I don't have to look any further than into your eyes

So don't try to tell me you think it's just physical

It goes way deeper than that

You better know it's an affair of the heart 🎶

After the song finished, Alec put his guitar aside and walked over to Magnus. He supported himself on both sides with his hands on the armrest of the armchair and bent down to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

What Alec had intended to be a firm but short peck was extended by Magnus' hand in Alec's nape.

Magnus' mouth only left Alec's lips to wander in small steps [pecks?] to his ear.

"You singing songs like this does things to me, Alexander..." 

"Then I will have to put together a completely new playlist." Alec kissed Magnus' jaw and neck.

"Alexander, you shouldn't kiss my neck if you're not planning to finish what you started. I'm not responsible for anything if you keep going like this."

༺ ∘ ༻

"Alec! Stop harassing the man. Don't you have a home?" Max's tone was teasing.

Alec turned to him. "In the not too distant future I'll say exactly the same thing to you. I'm already looking forward to it."

Max blushed and avoided Alec's gaze.

"Wait!" With an outstretched forefinger, Alec approached his brother. "Are you already dating someone?"

"Um, noooo?!"

Izzy noticed what it was about. "Max, you know you can talk to us about anything, don't you?"

"You didn't know either?" Alec thought that at least Izzy would be in on it. 

Izzy shook her head, Jace and Clary were just as clueless.

"I haven't spoken to anyone... It's still a work in progress." 

"If you want to talk about it or need advice..."

"...then by no means ask Jace!" Alec interrupted Izzy's offer.

"Woah! Fuck you, Alec!" 

"Yeah! It's much more pleasurable if I'd do that myself before I let you take over that part."

"Ew! Gross!" Jace made a face as if he had smelled something sour.

Magnus watched the interaction between those present with interest. He took the opportunity to observe Alec in his natural environment, where he felt comfortable and relaxed. They all seemed very close and supportive of one another.

But Jace's reaction surprised Magnus. He couldn't imagine Alec counting anyone in his close circle of friends who found same-sex love abnormal or disgusting.

Clary noticed the confused looks Magnus was throwing between Jace and Alec and explained to him that Jace was Alec's brother. 

In the meantime, Alec had walked over to Max.

"My baby brother is all grown up!" Alec pulled Max close with one hand in the nape and kissed the top of his head.

Without heat, Max pushed his big brother away. "Save the smooching for your boyfriend!"

"Alec!" Clary called, drawing everyone's attention. "You should maybe introduce us to your boyfriend, don't you think?"

Alec walked over to Magnus again and sat on the armrest of the comfortable armchair. He put an arm around Magnus' shoulder and leaned against him.

"Even if you saw each other at least briefly at the gig, I would like to introduce you formally. Magnus, you already know my sister Izzy. The guy with the cheeky mouth is my brother Jace. The short one is his girlfriend Clary. The incredibly talented musician up here is my little brother Max."

Alec pointed to the other three musicians. " _The Nephilim_ include Jordan on drums, Bat on bass guitar and our girl for everything Simon." 

Alec looked at Magnus with a tender expression in his eyes. "Folks, this is Magnus, my boyfriend!"

"Hello everyone, it's really nice to meet y'all."

Everyone spoke at once to greet Magnus.

When it had calmed down a bit, Simon asked: "Are we going to play something today? I mean, we don't have to. I just think it's good and that's why..." He shrugged his shoulders.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's a yes," Bat nodded.

Jordan agreed. "Magnus, do you want to choose a song next?"

Jordan's question surprised Magnus. He looked questioningly at Alec. "Yes, of course, you can express a wish. Everyone can."

Magnus took Alec's hand that was on his shoulder and kissed the palm. "Then I would love to hear ['I Don't Want to Miss a Thing'](https://youtu.be/Ss0kFNUP4P4) as your next song."

"Do you agree, guys?" asked Alec. 

"Wait a minute," Max beged. He nodded when he found the chords on the internet.

"Will you take over, Max?"

"You want me to play alone? Without you?" 

"Yes, that's what I thought. I'll stay here. I know the lyrics by heart."

Max looked from Jordan to Bat and then to Simon. They all nodded encouragingly. "Okay!" 

🎵 I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure 🎶

Magnus slid his arm behind Alec's back and put his hand on his stomach. Alec looked him in the eye, and Magnus knew he was singing the song just for him.

Magnus hadn't thought that he would ever enjoy someone singing one of his favorite love songs for him. 

His heart melted, his libido increased. 

When the song ended, Magnus lifted his head. Never one to deny him a kiss, Alec lowered his lips to Magnus'. 

"Now it's my turn to suggest a song! What do you think of ['Go your own way'](https://youtu.be/s7tIM6ALkWI) by Fleetwood Mac"? Izzy's voice brought Magnus and Alec back to reality.

"I would love to play this song," replied Simon. 

"What a surprise!" Jace said dryly, to which Izzy answered by sticking out her tongue.

Alec kissed Magnus again and then stood up. "I think I should..." He pointed towards the band. 

Magnus nodded with a smile.

Alec took his guitar and sat down next to Max, who had already found the chords on the tablet.

🎵 If I could

Baby, I'd give you my world

Open up

Everything's waiting for you 🎶

Is there an order in which everyone can ask for a song?" Magnus wanted to know. 

"No," replied Clary. "It always somehow happens by itself."

"Is every desired song played? Like in the Challenge?"

Izzy laughed. "That would be nice! Alec has been trying to perform ['Breathe'](https://youtu.be/a36pLKAC2eA)' by The Prodigy for ages. Without success. Jordan and Bat keep refusing." She said more quietly. "Probably just to annoy Alec."

"Jace, what about you? You aren't usually so silent," Bat called over to him.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Jordan teased him from behind his drum kit.

"Nope, everything is fine." assured Jace. "I just can't really choose a song today." He thought a little. "You know what I haven't heard in a long time? ['Rockstar'](https://youtu.be/IQ67NLzADOE) by Nickelback." 

"Yeah! That song is fun!" Max raised his thumb.

Alec looked at the other band members, who all nodded.

🎵 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat 🎶

They all sang the song with the band because everyone knew the lyrics.

"So, now it's my turn," Alec spoke up.

"We don't play Prodigy!" Bat and Jordan answered in unison at the same time. 

"It's not like I don't already know," Alec muttered.

"I would like to perform ['Seven Nation Army'](https://youtu.be/Mut_jxG1Uhc), if my honorable colleagues will tolerate it." There was a little challenge in Alec's eyes.

"Yeah." ~ "Cool with this." both agreed. 

🎵 Don't wanna hear about it

Every single one's got a story to tell

Everyone knows about it

From the Queen of England to the Hounds of Hell

And if I catch it coming back my way

I'm gonna serve it to you

And that ain't what you want to hear

But that's what I'll do 🎶

The way Alec was standing there in front of him, playing, singing; he exuded an energy that would have brought Magnus to his knees if he weren't already seated. It was like a small, intimate, private concert. Only even better, much more exciting! 

"I messed up! Twice!" said Max afterwards. "I didn't get the chords right."

"Max, that's not a tragedy. No one is born a master. Just keep going. Nobody notices this during a gig except us. You know where you had issues and can practice the fingerings of the chords later. Don't worry," Alec reassured him. "Play it again, show me." 

Max played the parts several times that he was not satisfied with. Alec gave him tips and he just got better.

"Alec is so patient with Max," Magnus noted. 

"Max is an autodidact. He is now learning to play the guitar. He can already play the piano, trumpet and violin. That was approved by our parents as appropriate. But they wouldn't finance guitar lessons for him." 

"Why not? He's so talented and enthusiastic. You have to support that as a parent."

“Max is young and still has time to make up his mind, but right now he would like to study music. Which our parents would never advocate, let alone pay for college. That's why Max is so ambitious. He is dependent on a scholarship."

"Our parents argue that there is no money to be made with music and that they are only doing Max a favor if they insist on a reasonable degree such as law, medicine or architecture." Jace joined the conversation.

"Max fulfills the need to piss off our parents without really showing disobedience or risking sanctions by playing [pop songs](https://youtu.be/hPXXdsB8Wos) on the violin before switching to serious classical scores."

"Alec didn't study any of them. What do you do for a living, if I may ask?"

"Alec escaped the constraints of the parents' house ages ago. He goes his own way. It's been very tough for him, but now he is where he always wanted to be, who he always wanted to be." Izzy was obviously proud of her big brother.

"I actually studied medicine with a minor in economics," she explained. "Though I'm more of a Maura Isles than an Addison Montgomery, much to my parents' displeasure."

"Are you a medical examiner or a pathologist?" 

"Yes, I am a medical examiner. Do you have a problem with the fact that I use the deaths of others to make a living?" 

"No, actually I think it's very interesting and not creepy at all. Your work is important. I see it more the way that you help people, the dead as well as the bereaved. I've read a lot of detective novels, including the works of Tess Gerritsen and Kathy Reichs. Although I know that reality is not fiction."

"Oh, you're absolutely right. And TV shows are another category entirely. I can't watch them anymore. They make so many mistakes just for the sake of tension." Izzy nodded. 

"Should I ever write a book, I would ask you for advice." Magnus was completely serious.

"Do that. I'd like to give you a glimpse into my work. For obvious reasons, I don't talk about my job very often. On the one hand, I am subject to confidentiality and, on the other hand, this is not a topic that one talks about at dinner. Basically, I can only talk to Alec about it."

Izzy noticed the look on Jace's face. "That's not a reproach, Jace. You have my back in many other things. I know you are always there for me and support me."

"What do you do for a living, Jace? Have you become a lawyer or an architect?"

Jace grinned. "Neither. I'm 'only' adopted, the pressure on me wasn't as high as on the firstborn son. I am a mix of physiotherapist, personal trainer and life coach. I'll whip you and your life into shape, so to speak."

"Your parents were thrilled, I could imagine."

"They now recognize my success. I am self-employed and my clientele can afford to consult me."

Izzy laughed. "You're not exactly gnawing on starvation."

"I stay afloat, just about." Jace winked. "Actually, I owe a lot to Alec for this."

"Oh, how come? What does Alec have to do with your success?" Magnus wanted to know.

"On the one hand, he is a great role model for me. He has always stood by his principles, has not let himself be belittled. By defying our parents' wishes, he paved the way for me. I had it easier than him. I knew it would work. On the other hand, I wanted to help people in comparable situations, to show them that they can do exactly the same thing, reach their full potential, regardless of what others think of it." 

Grinning, Jace added: "If it wasn't for Alec, I would be the worst lawyer in New York today."

All three laughed and looked over at Alec, who was still practicing chords with Max. Simon, Jordan and Bat played the same part over and over again until Max was satisfied with his performance.

༺ ∘ ༻

"Who hasn't had a song request today?" asked Bat.

"Me!" Clary spoke up, who had been drawing on her sketchpad the whole time.

"What do you want to hear, little one?" asked Alec.

"I couldn't get a song out of my head for weeks. It's ['Some say'](https://youtu.be/xuauDhEMP6s) but I don't know who it's by."

"The singer's name is Nea," Magnus helped her. 

"Yeah, I know it. I think Simon will play the last song, okay?" Alec looked at Simon, who nodded.

Alec pushed the sleeves of the shirt up to over his elbows, ruffled Max's hair for a moment before getting up and walking over to Magnus.

He passed Clary and got a quick look at her drawing. Alec pointed a finger at himself as a sign that he wanted the drawing. Clary nodded affirmatively with a smile.

Alec sat in Magnus' lap, arms around his neck, legs dangling over the armrest. Magnus leaned his head against Alec's and embraced his middle.

🎵 I'll give you space to the moon if it's what you need

Just say you one day will bring back yourself to me

Some say you will love me one day

And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day

Just say you will love me one day

And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day 🎶

After the song, Bat and Max stowed the guitars away, and Simon put his keyboard in a case. Since the drums would remain in the rehearsal room, Jordan had nothing to do but lay down his drumsticks.

Alec leaned back a little in Magnus' arms to look at him. "Now you have to explain to me why you are here. Don't get me wrong, this is a successful and welcome surprise. I am glad that you came."

Magnus stroked Alec's forearm, which was on his chest. "I was longing for you." Alec's skin was warm, his fine hair soft.

"I missed you, too, so much. Talking on the phone is not the same as actually holding you." Alec placed a lingering peck on Magnus' lips. "How did you know where to find me?"

Magnus let go of Alec's arm and put his hand on Alec's knee. He made small circles with his thumb.

"Izzy told me. I didn't know that Max would be there, otherwise I would have asked you beforehand whether it is okay for you that your brother and I get to know each other."

"Your concern is touching. It didn't always turn out that he met every one of my ex-boyfriends, but Max is pretty relaxed about getting to know people." Alec looked over at his youngest brother.

"Wait a minute, Izzy told you where we always rehearse? When did you exchange numbers with Izzy?" Alec asked in amazement.

"You don't always have to know everything, big bro!" Izzy winked at Magnus. 

"Yes! I have to. About everything that concerns my boyfriend." 

"Well, if you really want to know: Magnus has subscribed to our newsletter. That's why I had his email address. I just asked him for his number."

Izzy explained, which Magnus confirmed with a nod.

"Hey guys, can one of you drive me home? Mom knows where I am, but I don't want any stress with Dad." 

"We're out as well," Bat said goodbye. "See you..." 

"... same place, same time," Jordan completed.

Alec tried to get off Magnus' lap, but Jace motioned him to stay seated. "Clary and I will drive him home."

"I'm going with Simon," announced Izzy, holding Simon's hand. In the other, Simon carried the case with his keyboard.

"Then only the two of us remained." Alec looked at Magnus. "Come on let's go." Alec got up and pulled his boyfriend out of the armchair by both of his hands.

Outside the door they all parted ways after saying goodbye with short hugs, handshakes or fist bombs.

"Did you take the subway or are you here by car?" Alec took Magnus' hand.

"I took the subway. It's faster than looking for a parking spot here."

"You are right." Alec nodded. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I was hoping you would offer that." Magnus let go of Alec's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist instead.

Alec put his arm around Magnus' shoulder and led him to his car. 

Magnus ran his hand over the roof of the Impala. "Did I tell you that I really love this car? It suits you perfectly." 

"About every time I take you somewhere with it." Alec laughed and opened the car door for Magnus.

He started the car and took Magnus' left hand. Since he could not hold his hand during the whole trip, he put it on his thigh at some point.

Magnus made small semicircles with his thumb on the inside of Alec's knee.

The traffic was not so bad at this time of day, so they got through town quickly.

Alec parked in front of the factory building where Magnus lived and turned off the engine. He shifted sideways to Magnus and put a hand on his neck.

"I've been waiting all evening to be able to kiss you properly." 

Magnus leaned in towards Alec. "You don't have to wait any longer."

Alec didn't bother to first pepper Magnus' lips with tender pecks, as he so often did. He devoured Magnus' mouth, who immediately granted him access. Coaxing Magnus' tongue into his own mouth, he slid his tongue along his boyfriend's. 

Alec wasn't the only one whose sigh turned into a groan. When the need for air took over, Alec changed the angle with which he tilted his head.

He held Magnus' nape in one hand, the other stroked his neck, his jawline. 

Magnus' left thumb caressed the tender area on the inside of Alec's wrist. Magnus' right hand replaced the fingers that were on Alec's leg. They didn't stay on his knee, however, but explored their way up his thigh.

But instead of hiking further up, where Alec needed to feel them, Magnus changed direction after a brief moment of hesitation and placed his fingers on Alec's hips.

Alec looked at Magnus and placed his hand on Magnus', just let it stay there above Magnus' without pushing it in the direction of his hard-on. 

"You can touch if you want to."

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus looked Alec in the eye. He could see the arousal in his dilated pupils.

Alec's thumb brushed over Magnus' wrist, before his hand went up Magnus' arm, over his shoulders, caressing his neck.

"Because I want to touch you, too." 

Alec placed a finger under Magnus' chin and lifted it. His kiss was tender, not in the least demanding, a kiss to melt away.

Magnus had heard the saying 'All things optional, nothing is a must.' countless times, which was an absolute mood killer for him.

With a grip on the nape, Magnus pulled Alec closer into the kiss. By placing his hand over Alec's impressive bulge, he gave his boyfriend permission to also touch him.

Magnus couldn't tell if Alec sighed against his lips, because he was being touched or because he may touch.

Alec had slipped his hand under Magnus' shirt. His fingers touched his side and from there up examined his stomach and abs. 

Magnus turned his hand so that he palmed Alec's boner, cupping his balls with his fingers. 

As a response, Alec veered in his seat, he slid down a little, opening his legs a little more to give Magnus better access. His own hand explored the place between Magnus' pecs. 

Magnus increased the pressure with which he stroked Alec's erection. 

With a groan, Alec nibbled on Magnus' lower lip. 

Magnus wanted more. But he didn't want to break the kiss to give Alec instructions. Magnus twisted his torso a tiny bit to one side.

Alec got the hint. His thumb rubbed the bud, which hardened even more under his touch.

Alec gave both of them a short breather by tilting his head to the other side. His mouth found its way to Magnus' sensitive spot on his neck.

Magnus' arousal made him completely forget his surroundings. Only Alec's hand stopped him when he began fiddling with his boyfriend's belt buckle.

"Wait," Alec whispered. 

Magnus opened his eyes and looked up. Through the misted windows of the car he could only make out his house indistinctly.

He spread his fingers, which were still on Alec's belt buckle, and entrapped Alec's fingers between the gaps of his own. He leaned his forehead against Alec's and took a deep but shaky breath. 

Alec was obviously just as affected by their make out as he was.

"Kissing you is like magic. It's so addictive, I can't get enough of you," Alec's voice was hoarse. "Magnus, I've been dreaming in colors since I've known you," he continued, more quietly.

A poet's words never failed to have an impact on Magnus. But he also knew that tonight he wouldn't be able to enjoy Alec's seduction in the way this form of art was worthy of, in the manner he wished for both of them.

"You know I would like to invite you up to my bedroom, but we both have to get up early tomorrow. I want us to have all night for our first time, because I want it to be an experience that we will both fondly remember."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be thinking of you in a moment," Alec promised, adjusting his hardness in his pants.

"Will you call me before or after?" Magnus asked with an innocent look through his lashes. 

"Magnus!" Alec said with mocked fright. "Are you trying to seduce me into nocturnal phone sex?"

With a coy smile, Magnus shrugged. "As always, it was worth a try."

"I'll see if Charlotte would like to take another walk or if she'll be happy if I just let her out in the garden. I'll text you when I go to bed. Is that okay with you?"

"That's more than okay." Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec once more before opening the car door and getting out. "Good night, Alexander, sleep well."

"Good night, Magnus. Have a nice dream," Alec wished him. He rolled down the window to see the factory door closing behind his boyfriend.

Only then did he start the car and make his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my sincere thanks goes to my patient beta [ myblackeyedboy ](http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com). 
> 
> The song by 'Mumford & Sons' is for [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory), even if it's not her favorite song by this band.
> 
> 'Go your own way' by Fleetwood Mac has a special meaning for me personally as my sister's favorite band. No matter when I happen to hear this song, it always reminds me of the last time we consciously played it.
> 
> As for 'The Prodigy', Alec is as unlucky as I was. Back when we were all younger, my friend increased her apprenticeship salary with a job as a waitress in a pub. Her boyfriend back then was the DJ there. Every time I approached him to ask for a song, the answer I got was: "I don't play prodigy!" Still, it was a good time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as well. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> A few days ago I retrospectively commissioned a drawing for this chapter. My special thanks for this beautiful piece of art goes to [ rogoon07 ](https://twitter.com/rogoon07?s=09). I'm so in awe of such talented artists.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
> #Shadowhunters 💕  
> #MalecForever 💞


	3. Sex, Fur and Rock 'n' Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec invited his boyfriend to his home. It is the first time that Magnus has visited him.  
> A little music, cuddling up on the couch, good food and wine in front of the fireplace convert a cozy atmosphere into ... more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the explicitly described smut (even if it's pretty fluffy, as always), I raised the rating from G to E. Or enjoy reading? 😊😏
> 
> There is a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_FijPCWQDLbBiMMJ8BtnskxxORcpMBHu) for this chapter. 
> 
> This time I didn't implement as many songs as in the previous chapters.
> 
> Anyone who doubts that Alec is able to sing a song by Rhianna may be convinced otherwise  
> [here](https://youtu.be/D82soizFW_g).

Alec looked at his watch and swore. He was late. Today, of all days, he had decided to walk instead of taking the car. And especially today, Charlotte had to sniff and mark every blade of grass on their way home.

"Charlotte! If you keep dawdling like this, Magnus will be home before us."

Since the band rehearsal and their makeout in the Impala, he had only met Magnus once when they had spent Magnus' lunch break in "their" Café in the pedestrian zone across from Magnus' bookshop. 

Alec had prepared all the tests for the mid-term exams that would take place on Monday. He was looking forward to a free, relaxed weekend. Yesterday he spontaneously asked Magnus if he would like to spend Saturday with him.

They agreed that Magnus would come to him in the late morning. Alec would cook something for dinner later. Now he was glad he was grocery shopping on the Friday morning before his first class.

Alec unlocked the door and let Charlotte in. He freed her from the harness and hung it on a hook by the coat check. Then he took off his jacket and shoes, which he put away neatly in the wardrobe. 

Only a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Immediately, Charlotte came running out of the living room and stood in front of the door so that she stood in Alec's way.

"Lotte, you are not a pointer. You don't have to show me where the visitor is coming from. I heard the knock myself." Laughing, he pushed Charlotte aside and opened the door. Alec let Magnus in, who was greeted happily by Charlotte.

Alec took the opportunity to ogle his boyfriend unnoticed by him. Magnus looked stunning in this red coat. 

_God! This man is beautiful!_

As always, Alec was both drawn to Magnus' style and fascinated by how good Magnus looked with makeup. He had explained that the look was called 'smokey eye'.

Today Magnus had styled his hair, it didn't fall as softly as during the band rehearsal. He had blue highlights in his bangs and had painted his fingernails with a matching shiny metallic blue nail polish.

That was so amazing about Magnus. Alec never knew what to expect. But regardless of whether Magnus' hair was styled as a Mohawk or whether his hair fell over his forehead, whether his makeup consisted of nothing more than simple kohl and eyeliner or whether he didn't skimp on color and glitter, the sight took his breath away every time.

After having greeted Charlotte extensively, Magnus turned to Alec, who hugged him and just held him tight for a moment. Magnus returned the hug, being the first searching the other's lips for a kiss.

Alec helped Magnus take off his coat and hung it on a hanger on the coat rack. Magnus took off his shoes and shoved them towards a spot under his coat. 

"Sorry, we just got home. It took longer at the vet than I expected," Alec apologized.

"Is everything all right with Charlotte?" Magnus asked in alarm.

"Everything is in perfect order. We were only there to vaccinate and cut her claws. But someone from the local animal welfare organization came in who had rescued five cats and three small dogs from poor husbandry. Our vet always gives priority to such cases. That's why we had to wait that long." 

"I'm relieved to hear that." Magnus stroked Charlotte's back and patted her flank lightly.

Alec took Magnus' other hand and held it up. "Let me look at you."

With swaying hips that definitely didn't catch Alec's eyes, Magnus spun around. 

Magnus wore skin-tight, black pants and a collarless dark blue shirt that was interwoven with gold threads on the top and bottom hems, as well as on the button placket and cuffs. Magnus wore the shirt untucked so that it loosely wrapped itself around his body.

"Like what you see?" Magnus winked at Alec. 

"You have no idea." Alec made Magnus spin around once more before he pulled him into his arms. 

"But you are also quite dazzling. This cashmere pullover looks particularly good on you. The dark green makes your eyes shine even more." Magnus complimented his boyfriend. 

"Thank you. I hoped you would like it." 

After another kiss, Alec released Magnus from his arms. "Come through to the kitchen, I want to feed Charlotte quickly. Then I'll show you the house."

Alec led Magnus into the kitchen where he took the can of peas and carrots that was on the counter and opened it. He opened a drawer and took out a tablespoon. 

Charlotte watched his every move.

To Magnus' surprise, he didn't fill three heaped spoons of the vegetables into a bowl, but a kind of [tray](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50544587888_dc1e136ece_c.jpg) that was already on the counter of the sink. The design makes it clear that it is obviously intended for dogs. 

Then he took a small apple, washed it under the tap, plucked a few sheets of kitchen towels from the roll and dried it. He cut the apple in half, divided one half into wedges, which he cut again into smaller pieces. 

Next, he placed the core on the paper towel with which he had dried the apple. 

With a measuring cup in hand, Alec went back into the hallway, Magnus followed him. Charlotte as well.

"This is Lotte's sideboard. Up here in the drawers are her collars and leashes," Alec opened a drawer to show Magnus.

Magnus took out a narrow, soft, bright pink harness, which was covered with small rhinestones. He let it dangle from his index finger, looked at Alec, and raised an eyebrow.

Alec snatched it and put it back in the drawer. "Izzy gave it to her when she was a puppy. Just to annoy me, really, but she wore the damn thing every time we went to see Izzy. I didn't have the heart to throw it away." 

He opened another drawer. "That's all sorts of stuff in there. A supply of poop bags, scissors for pets, a brush and a comb."

Alec showed him what was hidden behind the doors of the sideboard. "There are Charlotte's treats in here. On the other side are her towels."

He took out a bucket with a lid. Magnus could see that there was dog food in it. With the help of the measuring cup he got the right amount of croquettes from the bucket. 

Back in the kitchen, Alec poured the contents of the measuring cup onto the tray and added the apple pieces. 

With dog food in hand, he turned to Charlotte, who was already standing next to her water bowl, which was on a large, square plastic trivet.

"She's not going to eat that now, is she?" asked Magnus. 

"Sure, why not?" replied Alec.

He just looked at Charlotte, who immediately sat down. Magnus was surprised again, because the terrier didn't immediately rush to her food, but waited until Alec said: "For you."

"I can hardly believe it. Your dog eats vegetables! And fruit!" 

"You should see her when I make salad. I could make a whole bowl just for Charlotte," laughed Alec.

While Charlotte was eating, Alec put the remaining vegetables and the apple in different Tupperware boxes, which he then stowed in the refrigerator.

"I always give her the red lettuce leaves, because I don't like them."

"I've already noticed." 

"You did? When?" Alec asked in surprise.

"Darling, we ate together several times. I also remember when Izzy fished out the red salad for you in the Café." A fond smile played around Magnus lips at the memory of it. 

But he couldn't quite believe what Alec was saying, though. "And she likes salad? With dressing?"

"If there's no dressing on the salad, she spits out the leaves," Alec confirmed.

Magnus watched Charlotte eat her food. She picked out the carrots first. Then the dry food and a few pieces of apples disappeared, forcing her to really chew on the food and not just swallow it. Then she licked up every single pea. In the end, only a few croquettes of the dry food remained.

"I know I should take the food away if there's anything left, but I always leave it. She'll eat the rest later."

Charlotte came to Alec to rub her head against his leg. Alec quickly put his hands between his jeans and the dog's muzzle.

"I thought I was making tuna salad with ciabatta for lunch. Actually, I had planned that everything would be ready when you got here."

Alec pushed Charlotte away. He wanted his pants to stay clean. 

"Is that okay with you? Do you even like tuna? Otherwise I'll do something else," he suggested while washing his hands.

"No, that's perfectly fine with me. But you don't have to go into too much trouble. Not for me."

Alec pushed Magnus by the shoulders towards the table and let him sit down. "This is no work for me, really not."

He gave Magnus a firm kiss on his mouth. "Pet Charlotte and tell me about your day."

Alec turned to the refrigerator to get out the eggs, mustard, and lemon. He took a large bowl, a hand blender, and a tall, narrow vessel from the cupboard.

He pulled open the apothecary's cupboard which contained, among other things, cans of tuna and pineapple, oil and spices that he would need. From another compartment he took a ciabatta that still had to be baked.

He preheated the oven, opened the cans of tuna and pineapple, and let the liquid drain off. 

"I usually make the ciabatta myself, but I skipped it today. I always have one in the cupboard to bake up in these cases," Alec explained.

"Can I help you?" offered Magnus. 

Alec looked over his shoulder and smiled at his boyfriend. "No, thanks. It's actually pretty quick."

Alec had already pounded the egg into the tall vessel and added mustard, salt, and pepper. With light pressure, he rolled a lemon across the counter. 

"What are you doing now?" asked Magnus, who had got up and stood next to Alec as Charlotte had laid down under the table to take her afternoon nap.

"I'm making the mayonnaise for the tuna salad." Alec cut open the lemon and poured the juice into the mixture.

"You make the mayonnaise yourself?" Magnus craned his neck to look into the vessel into which Alec was now pouring rapeseed oil.

Alec handed the hand blender to Magnus. "No, _you_ make mayonnaise." 

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Magnus was always ready to do his part and learn something new. He wasn't the type who would starve to death in front of a full refrigerator, he could prepare simple dishes which were quite tasty. 

But when he came home in the evening, he often didn't feel like cooking anymore, especially since he ate in the Café during his lunch break.

"Put the hand blender all the way down into the jar and turn it on. Hold it at the bottom until the mixture had thickened. Then you pull it up very slowly until the rest of the oil has mixed with it. "

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"Okay!"

They looked at each other and smiled. Somehow it had become their 'thing' at some point.

Alec put the ciabatta in the oven and set a timer. "I thought we were eating outside in the garden."

"That's a wonderful idea, Alexander." 

Alec smiled very pleased with himself and got the dishes to set the table on the terrace. 

Back in the kitchen, he checked Magnus' progress with the mayonnaise. "What would you like to drink right now? It's a little early in the day for wine. Because I know you don't like drinking water. I made tea with lemon this morning. It should have cooled down by now."

"Perfect." Magnus bumped his shoulder with Alec's. 

When Alec turned his attention from the mayonnaise to his boyfriend, Magnus leaned in for a kiss.

Alec ran down Magnus' arm until he reached the hand that held the blender. He felt blindly for the switch-off button and pushed the vessel aside when Magnus let go of the handle.

He put both arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer. He sighed, content, as Magnus' hands caressed the back of his neck. 

The annoying beeping of the timer elicited a disgruntled groan from both of them. Reluctantly, they broke the kiss. After a peck, Alec let his hands slide off Magnus' waist.

He turned off the oven and opened the door to get the Ciabatta, which he placed on a large wooden board. 

"We can let that cool down a little now. In the meantime, we'll get the salad ready."

Alec mixed all the ingredients for the tuna salad together in the large bowl.

"Could you take the tea? I'll carry the salad and the bread." Alec took a large bread knife from a drawer and placed it on the wooden board.

Magnus took the carafe and followed Alec into the garden. 

Charlotte, who was still under the table, got up and followed them.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec led Magnus down the hall into a large, bright living room that at first glance appeared to be very cozy. 

Magnus saw a large couch with an ottoman, two matching armchairs, several bookshelves, which he decided to take a closer look at later. In one corner was a dining table with six chairs, a matching highboard and a glass cabinet. 

When Magnus stepped out of the living room onto the terrace, he saw a wonderful, well-tended garden. Flowers and bushes bloomed everywhere, in which little birds hid.

"You have it wonderful here. You are probably out here often."

"Thank you, Magnus. Yes, I enjoy sitting out here."

Alec put the bowl and the wooden board on the table. "Take a seat."

Magnus poured tea into the waiting glasses and put the carafe on the table as Alec cut the ciabatta into wide slices.

Magnus sat down and sighed. "You can really enjoy yourself here. It's so calm and peaceful."

Alec pushed the bowl of salad over to Magnus so that he could help himself first. 

"This tastes delicious!" judged Magnus after the first bite. 

Alec winked. "That's only because someone made the mayonnaise very skillfully."

"You are such a charmer!" Magnus laughed. "It's amazing how quickly you can calm down and relax in a place like this."

While Magnus ate and looked around the garden. Because he watched a small great tit, he noticed that Charlotte was disappearing behind a hydrangea bush.

Alec noticed Magnus' confusion and even before Magnus could ask: "Why?" he explained: "That's her pee spot. From the first day, when she was still a puppy, I've always put her there so she can take a leak. She kept that. That way my lawn stays green. ”Alec shrugged.

"Only now, when I see the many blooming plants, do I notice that you don't have a single one in your house, not even a vase of flowers on the table."

"You won't find that with me either. Why should I cut off a flower and put it in a vase in the living room? To watch it slowly die? No, if they're out here, I can enjoy them much longer. Besides, I have more of a furry thumb than a green one anyway. "

"Then I won't get a bouquet from you for our anniversaries?" Magnus pulled a pout. 

He could see that Alec's remarks had a point, even if he had never seen it that way. 

"Of course you will, now that I know you like getting flowers. However, I will not only limit this to our anniversaries, but also to your birthdays and Valentine's Day." Alec raised his glass of tea for a little toast. This was a promise.

Once again Magnus was intrigued by Alec's answer. It has been a bold move not only to mention a future anniversary that was months in the future, but even to suggest that there could be several. He hadn't really expected that Alec would be running for the hills, but a cold spark of insecurity always glowed. 

Alec poured Magnus another glass of tea before refilling his own. That was something Magnus noticed about him too: Alec was observant. He always paid attention to what Magnus said and did. 

When both pushed their plates away, saturated, Charlotte took that as a cue to approach the couple and lay her head on Alec's leg.

"Hey, honey, how are you?" Gently, Alec tucked at his dog's ears. Charlotte wagged her tail in response.

"Would you like a coffee?" Alec directed his question to Magnus, who had pushed his chair back a little, stretching out his legs next to the table.

"That's actually a good idea." Magnus got up and put the plates together.

"Stay seated, I'll do it." Alec insisted. 

"Darling, I'm not going to let you do this alone. Besides, it's a lot faster if we do it together."

Alec beckoned Magnus to lean over the table to kiss him. "Thank you, then." 

Together they carried the dishes into the kitchen. Alec put the rest of the tuna salad in a Tupperware and placed it in the fridge. There was nothing left of the ciabatta.

Alec didn't put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, he washed them quickly by hand.

Magnus grabbed a towel that hung over the handle of the oven and dried the dishes.

"You don't have to, you know." Alec looked over his shoulder. 

"But I want to."

Alec's expression was adorable. A mixture of surprise, please and joy.

Now Magnus remembered the words Alec had said to his ex, who must have never helped with the housework.

Alec stowed the dishes in the appropriate cupboards and hung the damp towel that Magnus had used over the heater to dry.

Then Alec prepared the coffee machine and switched it on. 

"Come on, I'll show you a bit of the house while the coffee machine is running."

He took Magnus by the hand and led him into the hall. "Upstairs is my bedroom, a spare room and two bathrooms. I use the basement as storage space. There is also a small fitness studio."

Alec pointed to a door across from the kitchen. "Here is the guest toilet."

"Good to know." 

Alec led him down the hall, back toward the living room. "On the right is a kind of study, on the left is my music room." 

Magnus noticed that Alec didn't open the door on the right, but kept it closed and headed for the room on his left, which was ajar.

He pushed the door open and let Magnus enter. Magnus looked around curiously. With the black piano and the two dark leather sofas, the room looked very masculine.

Alec noticed that Magnus was taking in the atmosphere. "If you like, we'll come back in here later."

Magnus turned to Alec and put a hand on his chest. "Will you play something for me then?" Magnus gave him his most skillful gaze through his eyelashes.

"As if I could say no to any of your requests. You know exactly what you're doing to me, that I can never resist you." Alec's voice was soft, like velvet.

"Then let's prove this." Magnus' voice was just as soft. "Kiss me."

For a moment Magnus felt Alec's smile against his lips. After that he just felt a warm, tingling sensation that spread over his whole body.

”Hmmm, I got so lucky. You are an amazing kisser.“ Like a cat, Magnus rubbed his cheek against Alec’s. 

“I’m just reacting to your response.“ Alec’s hands were roaming over Magnus‘ back. 

"Sometime you will manage to make me melt away at your words."

Alec laughed and slapped Magnus on the bum. “Then come on, let's head back into the garden. I think the coffee should now have run through."

༺ ∘ ༻

They went back to the kitchen, where Alec took two large mugs from the cupboard.

"OhMyGod! Is that the cup you argued with your ex about? ”Magnus pointed to one of the mugs.

When he noticed Alec’s puzzled expression, he explained, “At the gig. He said you would always leave it anywhere. "

"Oh, yes, it is," Alec confirmed.

Magnus takes a closer look at the mug. "It's already beautiful because of the sheer ugliness."

"Izzy made it herself."

“Oh, it is wonderful. Very pretty. Really.”

Magnus took the mug in his hand and turned it in all directions. “It is an advanced form of art to manufacture it in such a way that the places where there is no glaze are distributed so evenly over the cup. In addition, the irregular shape of the cup itself is a very interesting continuation of the theme, very expressionistic." 

Alec cupped Magnus‘ face and kissed him. Deeply. He couldn’t help it. He had written countless songs, but this man left him speechless. Again and again.

“Izzy had this 'thing' with an esoteric a long time ago. Meliorn. God, I'm so glad that this didn't work out. "

Alec poured coffee into the two mugs and pushed one over to Magnus. He opened the refrigerator and got a carton of milk.

"Izzy is much better at making jewelry." Alec pushed the sleeve of his shirt up a bit and revealed a [bracelet](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50372213527_070f56e15b_c.jpg). 

"Did Izzy make this?" Magnus asked, surprised. "I've noticed several times that you were wearing it and I always wanted to ask you where you bought it."

"Izzy gave it to me for my birthday."

Magnus ran his finger over the soft leather. "It's beautiful and suits you perfectly."

“I bought another one from their collection, but I don't wear it that often because it's a little too big for me. I don't like it when the bracelets slide down too far on my hand. I want it to stay on my wrist.” Alec played with the bracelet. "I can show you later if you are interested."

Alec waited for Magnus' nod before he took his coffee mug and Magnus' hand and went back into the garden.

Charlotte lifted her head and wagged her tail, but did not rise from her blanket for a greeting.

Alec put his coffee mug on the table and took the chair he'd been sitting on while eating and placed it next to Magnus'. When he sat down, Magnus handed him his coffee, for which Alec thanked him with a peck.

"You are a multi-talented family," Magnus interrupted the pleasant, amicable silence at some point.

"Our parents insisted that all of their children should master at least one musical instrument and do sports."

"Jace plays an instrument?" 

"I was expecting you would ask about Izzy's." Alec smiled. “Jace plays the piano. Quite excellent, in fact, but he prefers the classical pieces."

He took his mug in his other hand and interlaced their fingers. “Izzy learned to play the violin, but she never really enjoyed it. Our parents didn't give us much choice. I remember how much Izzy hated ballet lessons. To make it easier for her, more bearable, I tried the first few lessons too."

"Oh, Alexander in tights. A sight to behold I bet." Magnus glanced appreciatively at Alec's long, shapely legs.

"Ah, it didn't get that far. I was hopeless. Also, our parents thought this was not an appropriate sport for a boy."

Magnus groaned. "Seriously? Have your parents never been to ballet with you? Those men are so well trained. How else could they lift a woman's entire weight with just one hand? Their body control is incomparable."

"You don't need to tell me that. Although I had no talent for ballet, I have never lost the joy of watching."

Alec shrugged his shoulders at Magnus' knowing smile.

"Well, anyway, Izzy soon joined me and Jace in our martial arts classes. It turned out that her ballet training was an advantage now.” 

Alec grinned at the memory. „More than once she kicked our asses. She used to say her two balls were bigger than our two tiny mumbles."

Alec looked at Magnus. "What about you?"

“I wish I had siblings. Unfortunately, my parents didn't value music or sports. I learned to read music sheets in school, but I didn't have the time or interest in making music. I started doing Pilates, Yoga and Tai Chi at some point, though. The only thing that interested me about sport was that the guys on the teams were tall and cute." 

Alec laughed at this admission. 

Winking Magnus continued: "Physical activities that are strenuous enough to work up a sweat I prefer to do in pairs." 

He put his empty coffee mug on the table. When he got up, Alec looked at him curiously, not knowing what his boyfriend was up to next. 

Magnus took the mug from Alec's hand to put it also on the table.

He sat on Alec's lap, one hand on his chest, the other in his nape. "If you play for me on the piano, I'll dance on another occasion. Just for you. For you all alone."

Alec put an arm around Magnus' waist to hold him in place. Fixing his gaze with Magnus' eyes, he let his hand move from Magnus' knee up his thigh, along his side up to his shoulder, from where he let his hand glide down his arm until he reached Magnus' hand, which was still on his chest.

"What are we waiting for?" Alec's eyes fell on Magnus' lips. 

"Give me a pole and I'll start right here and now," Magnus whispered, pulling Alec's head down.

If Magnus danced like he kissed, then oh! Alec could look forward to something spectacular.

But first, it was his turn to grant his man a wish.

Alec slipped his arm under the back of Magnus' knees, tightened his grip on his waist before standing up with Magnus in his arms.

Very slowly he let Magnus slide down his body until he was standing on his own two feet.

"I hear a piano calling your name."

"We shouldn't keep it waiting." Magnus pulled his hand towards the living room.

Alec called Charlotte into the house and locked the patio door behind her. If she noticed that Alec was going into the music room, she would either make herself comfortable on the couch or on her large pillow on the floor. 

༺ ∘ ༻

When Magnus entered the music room for the second time, he looked around properly. In the morning he had been too distracted by Alec's caresses to pay attention to the details. 

He had noticed the piano and the two sofas that flanked a low table, but not the guitar rack on which several guitars were placed. 

He had also paid no heed to the many photos that hung on the wall in simple frames. Something he was catching up to now. A few showed Alec and the band at their gigs; most were of his siblings, with and without Alec; of Charlotte of course, but also of other dogs. Like an obviously older photo of another dog that Magnus didn't know. 

Alec stroked the photo tenderly. "This is Toffee, a King Charles Spaniel. It belonged to my Gramps. We kind of grew up together. When he died I took Toffee in with me. That's how I got my first dog of my own. He still had a few good years, even if he never forgot my grandpa."

"It's nice to grow up with a dog. I only had the pleasure for a short time."

"You had a dog?" Curiosity aroused in Alec. "You never told me about that."

"We didn't have him for long, only for several months. He was a cute guy, but he did what he wanted, just disobeyed. That's why my parents gave him away." Magnus sighed. "I haven't thought of him in a long time."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alec put his arm around Magnus' shoulder and kissed his temple.

"It was a little mixed breed. Corgi and Jack Russell, if I remember correctly. Our neighbor then took him. He didn't mind the many holes in the garden that he kept digging."

Alec laughed with Magnus. "But I can understand that you didn't get along with him. A Corgi is a dog that can be quite stubborn at times. That coupled with the endurance and tenacity of a Terrier? This is not an easy mix for a beginner." 

Magnus broke out of Alec's embrace and looked at him. "Are you opposed to mixed breed dogs?"

"Of course not. How can you think of me like that? It just depends on the mix. Take the Poodle, for example, which has recently been bred to pretty much all other breeds because of the anti-allergic attribute of their fur. Poodles are clowns, it is very easy to teach them tricks, they learn everything almost by themselves. Their limit is only their physique and the owner's lack of ingenuity. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. I had a Poodle before Charlotte."

Alec pointed to a couple of photos that showed a silver-gray Poodle. "Graycie, very sweet, playful into old age but stubborn as a donkey." 

He sighed deeply. "How much I loved this dog."

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's waist and pulled him close.

"What I wanted to say: If you mix the intelligence of the Poodle with, for example, an extremely hard-working breed like the Border Collie, which has the ability to make independent decisions, the result is no longer a dog that is eligible for a beginner nor a dog that you can lay in a senior's lap to keep him company."

Alec ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "You know, some of these half-breeds are not accidental mishaps because the owners weren't careful. These puppies are bred consciously because they look cute and a Poodle doesn't moult. Few people know, however, that this characteristic is not always inherited."

With a nod, Alec indicated towards the couch to sit down.

"If you don't do justice to a dog like that, he'll find himself a job, something to do. And that rarely turns out well. This is how an excellent family dog quickly turns into a dog that causes many problems, especially when children are involved. Unfortunately, the dog ends up in the shelter often enough. And the dogs just don't deserve that."

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus. "Sorry for my ranting. It's hard for me to hold back on certain topics."

"If you kiss me like that every time afterwards, you can rant as much as you want." Magnus placed his hand on Alec's cheek.

Alec leaned into the touch before grasping Magnus' wrist to kiss his palm. 

"Every day I ask myself how I deserve you. I'm one lucky man."

"Not as lucky as I am," Magnus replied.

"My next song will be about you." 

Alec pointed to the narrow table on which lay music sheets, an open notepad and loose sheets of paper with scrawled lines over which letters were written on top.

This, albeit creative, chaos was not at all Alec-like. 

Before Magnus could peek at the notes, Alec turned the notebook upside down on the labeled pages. 

"You'll hear it soon enough when I'm done with it." 

Magnus pouted, but complied.

He turned sideways to face Alec, who mirrored his position.

"Do you compose on the piano or on the guitar?" 

Alec rubbed his stubble thoughtfully. "Actually both. Sometimes this way, sometimes like that."

"How did it actually come about that you write your own songs at all? I can't imagine that every musician has the talent to compose. Not every bookseller or librarian is also a writer."

"You know, there is this song, ['Born for This'](https://youtu.be/aJ5IzGBnWAc), that gave me the inspiration or rather the encouragement I needed to start writing." 

🎵 Feeling the rhythm

Inside of my chest

All I need is just a pen

I know I was born for this

I know I was born for this 🎶

"Whenever I'm looking for motivation, I hear this song."

🎵 Don't care for the critics

My words are like physics

A force that they can't stop

They just don't get it,

I think they forget

I'm not done till I'm on top

I know I was born for this

I know I was born for this 🎶

"In the moments when I hesitated, doubted myself and my music, this song gave me the belief, the hope, that what I want to express with my composition is always valid, no matter what topic I'm writing on."

🎵 I've struggled for years and

Through all of the tears

I've faced the doubts I hide

I never gave into my fears deep within

'Cause I heard my voice inside

I know I was born for this

I know I was born for this 🎶

Magnus took Alec's hands and squeezed them.

"Thank you!" 

"For what?" Alec asked in surprise.

"For once, that you told me about this, that you trust me enough to confide in me that you too doubt yourself from time to time." 

Magnus raised their joint hands briefly before lowering them again.

"Of course I trust you. There are issues we haven't talked about yet, but the reason is not that I don't trust you, but rather that I'm not ready to go into the deepest depths myself and deal with it. "

Magnus didn't know what exactly Alec was referring to, but by now he knew him well enough not to push. Alec's main message was that he needed time, not trust. 

"Do you know what Izzy said to me those days?" Alec continued. 

Magnus shook his head slightly.

"She said, 'Magnus is good for you. You're still Alec, just happier.' And yes, she is right. With you I can be myself and that feels good."

The feeling that spread inside of Magnus at these words was more than just affection. Though spreading wasn't the right phrase. Rather increasing, because he realized it was already there. From the beginning.

Magnus smiled, but had to avert his eyes so as not to reveal the extent of his feelings. 

He wasn't sure if it was conducive to the development of their relationship to confess these kinds of feelings too soon, even before he had figured out for himself what that meant, when he had just admitted them to himself for the first time. 

"Sorry Magnus, I interrupted you. What was the other reason?" Alec ran his thumbs over Magnus' hand.

Magnus had to think about what Alec meant, what the previous topic was. "Oh, yes. I haven't talked to anyone about it yet, not even Cat or Ragnor."

Magnus caught Alec's thumbs with his own and started to play with them.

"I've been thinking about writing for a while, but I've never dared to actually start. Your words woke me up a little. I didn't realize that you might have felt the same way when you wrote your first song. Perhaps doubt and uncertainty are part of the process. I don’t know."

Magnus looked up from their touching thumbs and their play of pushing and giving way to meet Alec's eyes again.

"But knowing that your confidence wavers often enough despite your successes helps me, gives me courage. Even if that sounds odd now."

"Magnus, baby!" Alec put his hands on Magnus' knees. "Don't worry, I know it's not spitefulness that drives you. You are not thriving by someone else's failures, but their success gives you the necessary confidence, the motivation to take the step, to try for yourself."

Magnus tugged on Alec's hands, which were still on his knees. He lost his balance as a result, but Magnus caught him and cupped Alec's face with both palms. He absorbed Alec's gasp of surprise with his lips, which he pressed passionately to Alec's mouth.

Shuddering, Magnus took a breath only because he had to, not because he wanted to. His forehead against Alec's grounded him. 

"Are you still in the mood for some music?" 

Magnus nodded. "Now more than ever," he assured him. 

Alec brushed a strand of soft hair from Magnus' forehead, which made him look younger and more vulnerable. 

"Can I let you sit here on the couch on your own and go over to the piano? What do you mean? Will it be alright?"

"Okay..." 

"Okay?"

"Okay!" 

With the bent knuckle of his index finger, Alec lifted Magnus' chin and placed a tender peck on his lips.

Questioningly, Alec looked into Magnus' eyes. Only when Magnus nodded encouragingly did Alec get up and walk to the piano.

Magnus had expected Alec to play a classical piece, something well-known by Mozart or Chopin. But after a brief moment he identified the piece and scolded himself for having expected something different from Alec. 

"That's from the movie ['Amélie'](https://youtu.be/nEac1vvjXjw), right?" Magnus made sure.

Alec nodded. "Well recognized."

Alec kept playing. Magnus sat on the couch, listening to him, watching him. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful in the world.

"I am curious if you will recognize the next piece too." Alec started playing. "It's pretty well known actually."

"Yes, I know it." confirmed Magnus, but hesitated for a moment. "I just can't come up with the name..."

Magnus hummed the melody until he remembered. "Of course, this is ['See you again'](https://youtu.be/cy9KeC6vbDs). A beautiful song."

"What I'm playing next is one of my favorite piano songs. It's ['River flows in you'](https://youtu.be/NPBCbTZWnq0) by Yiruma. He is a South Korean composer. I really hope you'll like it."

Alec at the piano was a sight to behold. He played with devotion, with all his heart, not just with all of his ten fingers.

"It's beautiful! This is the first time I'm hearing it."

When Alec finished the song, he paused for a moment, withdrawn in thought. 

Magnus got up and walked over to him. He sat down next to Alec on the bench and gently put a hand on his arm, not to startle him.

"Sing for me," begged Magnus. 

"That's what the Phantom of the Opera also said," laughed Alec.

"But you're not Christine Daaé." Magnus winked at him.

"No, thank God I'm not." Alec shook his head. "And you're not Erik, which I'm glad of."

"Because I'm much more handsome and don't need to wear a mask?" Magnus looked up at Alec with a twinkle in his eyes. Slowly his smile turned into a smirk.

"No," said Alec. "Because we found each other." He pecked Magnus cheek and started playing a new song.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec could (and had to) talk about a subject for hours in the classroom. But when it came to matters close to the heart, Alec was never good with words unless he was composing.

🎵 Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to [stay](https://youtu.be/wS4InT7Ycdk) 🎶

But Magnus seemed to have understood, even without his own words.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. 

Alec could have sat here all day, at the piano, Magnus beside him. [Snow Patrol](https://youtu.be/cOsq17ScQp4) had the right song for it. For this moment, for his mood.

🎵 I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 🎶

"That's what always happens to me when you're with me. Each time everything else around me then loses its urgency for a while." Magnus shrugged apologetically because he couldn't express himself better.

Alec cupped Magnus' jaw and ran his thumb over his cheekbone.

"I know what you mean. Everything around me gets kind of blurry, somehow. I know it's still there, but it disappears to the edge. Like a picture frame that you can see out of the corner of your eye."

"I like seeing you in your poet mode. It's hot!" 

"Does that mean if I play my cards correctly, or should I say music sheets, then we will end up cuddling on the couch?" Alec leaned over to Magnus. 

"I would cuddle with you on the couch even without flattering words." Magnus bridged the minimum distance.

Alec could just mumble "Good to know." before Magnus silenced him with a kiss.

The kiss didn't last long. The awkward angle was straining their necks. Magnus got his bum off the bench and lifted one leg over the bench to straddle it. 

So he could put his arms around Alec's neck. Alec lifted Magnus' leg and draped it over his thigh so Magnus could get even closer.

"Thank you for this wonderful day. The last hour here alone, hearing you play, was an extraordinary experience for me." Magnus said that in all seriousness.

"Do you want to go home?" Alec's question wasn't meant seriously. "The day is not over yet."

Magnus slipped his hand into Alec's nape and wiggled his eyebrows. "That sounds very promising. What do you have in mind?"

Alec picked up Magnus' flirtatious tone. "Oh, you know, there is something else you haven't made an acquaintance with."

Magnus' other hand went to Alec's chest, lingered there for a moment before following down his ribcage. 

"And what might that be?" 

His hand came to a standstill on Alec's hip.

"My Beef Wellington." Alec laughed out loud when Magnus slapped him on the thigh. "What? I said I was cooking tonight."

"You are such a tease. You knew exactly what I was thin..." 

Magnus didn't finish the sentence, because Alec had put his mouth on Magnus' neck, spreading open mouth kisses until he arrived at the sensitive area. 

Magnus nestled up against him, tilted his head and stroked the short hair in Alec's nape.

But suddenly Magnus straightened up. Alec stopped nibbling at his neck in surprise and looked at his boyfriend in concern.

"Alexander, is that a cello I can see over there?" In Magnus' question there was both surprise and admiration.

Alec looked over his shoulder and nodded. "I started playing the cello when my parents signed up Max for violin lessons. Every now and then we can even persuade Izzy to join us, but not often."

"Will you play something for me?"

 _Damn!_

Magnus' puppy eyes were even better than Izzy's! And that should mean something.

Alec, from his near to distant future, saw himself as an exceedingly fortunate man indulging in every one of Magnus's wishes and emerging as a winner.

"Your wish is my command." And that's exactly what he wanted to play. So, which song would be better suited than ['Everything I do'](https://youtu.be/FlC0PGlkD2s6)?

༺ ∘ ༻

"It sounds even better with two instruments. I can only hope that you aren't too disappointed."

There was no need for Alec to apologize in advance. Alec at the piano was already so mouthwatering that Magnus was in danger of drowning on his own drool. But Alec on the cello? Magnus believed he was dead and now in [heaven](https://youtu.be/asKEXuGxZLs). 

When Alec played this song of all things next, he was convinced of it.

"Max and I are practicing on the next song. Just for us, just for fun. I wouldn't mind performing a song by [Queen](https://youtu.be/pzoN3tvH0eQ) with _The Nephilim_ but I don't want to be on stage with the cello."

It occurred to Magnus that Izzy and Jace had said that Max would play pop songs on the violin before moving on to classical scores. He made every bet that Max would have the full support of his big brother.

Magnus enjoyed it when Alec made music, no question about it, but right now the need to be as close as possible was even greater.

"You said something earlier about cuddling on the couch. Is the offer still open?"

Alec put the cello on the appropriate rack.

"Always!" 

Alec held out his hand, which Magnus took with a smile.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec pulled Magnus out of the open door into the hallway.

"Would you like a drink? I have elderberry spritzer, rhubarb spritzer, apple juice..."

"You made yourself a lot of trouble because of me!"

Alec would have done anything for that smile.

"Then I would like a rhubarb spritzer."

Alec led the way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He handed Magnus a bottle and a glass and poured a glass of apple juice for himself.

Charlotte, who had been lying under the table, got up and came over. 

"Hey honey." Alec greeted them. "I see you emptied your plate. Good girl."

He picked up Charlotte's tray from the floor and placed it on the counter by the sink. "And you've already washed it off."

Charlotte had eaten every crumb and then licked the surface neatly. 

"Would you like a goodie?"

Charlotte wagged her tail in delight. 

"Then show me where they are," Alec asked the Terrier.

Charlotte hopped (there is no other way to describe it) from the kitchen into the hallway and stood in front of her sideboard. Alec and Magnus followed her, laughing.

When Alec stood next to her, she nudged the place where her treats were kept.

Alec deposited his glass on top of the sideboard and opened one of it's doors. He chose a beef tendon and gave it to Lotte with the request: "Go to your place."

Carefully she took the long, finger-thick stick and proudly strutted into the living room. 

Alec took his glass, put his hand on Magnus' lower back and led him into the living room.

Charlotte was already lying on a large, thick pillow that was near the sofa, the beef tendon between her paws. 

Alec put his glass on the coffee table. "She'll be busy with that for a while now. The only downside is that these things stink. Not to mention the dog farts."

Magnus laughed and put his drink next to Alec's.

"You're still laughing. Wait, I warned you." Alec sat down and pulled Magnus with him.

He put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "Do you want to watch a movie or a show?"

When Magnus nodded, Alec grabbed the remote control for his TV and switched it on. He opened Netflix and gave Magnus the device.

"Pick one. I'll grab some snacks."

Alec walked over to the closet, picked up a bag of chips, nuts, M & Ms, as well as some sour wine gums, and brought it all to the table.

"Good choice!" praised Magnus and opened the bag of chips.

"Perfect," Alec confirmed when he saw which movie Magnus had chosen.

"I've always wanted to watch it, but I never had the opportunity."

It was a thriller, the preview of which promised gripping suspense with many action scenes.

Magnus patted the seat next to him. Alec sat down, lifted Magnus' legs and put them over his thighs. He took the remote control from Magnus' hand, which he put on the table after starting the movie.

With his arm around Magnus' shoulder, he asked, "Is that comfortable for you? Would you like another blanket?"

Magnus kissed his cheeks. "You couldn't take better care of me."

The film was actually exciting. They quietly told each other their suspicions or what they believed would happen next. 

Magnus, with a bag of snacks in his lap, fed Alec with (always exactly the right) tidbits as soon as he opened his mouth because one of his arms was around Magnus' shoulders. He just stopped stroking Magnus' thigh with his other hand to take a sip of apple juice, because he'd rather do it himself.

When a surprising event happened in a particularly exciting scene, this moment terrified Magnus so much that he threw the bag of chips into the air, into which he was just putting his hand.

Alec laughed, grabbed the remote, and stopped the movie. "All right, Charlotte, go back to sleep. Nothing happened," he reassured his dog, who had been startled by Magnus' reaction.

"I'm so sorry about the mess," Magnus said when he had finally calmed his breathing, his hand still on his chest. 

Alec put a finger on Magnus' jaw and bent his head over to kiss him.

Magnus pulled his legs off Alec's lap to get up. "Let me pick this up first."

"Nohoho! Kissing first. You are too cute right now not to kiss you!" 

"If you insist..." Magnus' smile was unusually bashful. 

Alec gave him a loud, firm peck on the mouth.

"Stay seated, I'll get rid of that."

"Thank you, darling. In the meantime I'll go to the toilet." Magnus rose gracefully from the couch.

Alec got a hand brush and dustpan to clean the nuts off the floor and couch.

He brought everything into the kitchen and threw the nuts in the trash. 

Magnus met him in the kitchen to get new drinks.

Back in the living room, Alec hit 'play' on the remote and maneuvered Magnus back to his previous position. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. 

"I should go for a walk with Lotte. Would you like to join us or stay here?" 

Magnus looked at him for a moment without uttering a sound.

"Would you leave me here in your house? Alone?" Magnus asked dumbfounded. 

"Yes, of course. You are my boyfriend." Alec was a little irritated by Magnus' question. 

"Aren't you afraid that I would snoop in your closets?"

"Why shouldn't I trust you?" Alec's furrowed brow smoothed, his gaze softened. "I see no reason not to trust you. If you're looking for something, all you have to do is ask me, I'll tell you where to find everything. There's nothing in my unlocked closets that I want to hide from you."

Magnus ran his thumb along the conch of Alec's ear. "I'll come with you both anyway. I can use the exercise after all the treats I ate during the movie."

"Then let's get ready." Alec patted Magnus' thigh, which was still draped over his legs.

"Charlotte? Come on, let's go pee," he said to his dog, who raised her head and slowly got up from her pillow, stretching all limbs.

In the hallway, Alec gave the Magnus Charlotte's harness. "Can you put this on her? I'll visit the bathroom before we leave."

Magnus took it with the words: "I have already successfully watched you do it several times."

When Alec came from the toilet, Magnus had already put on his jacket and shoes, Charlotte was wearing her harness, her leash was also attached to it.

"We're ready. What about you?" Magnus teased him. 

Alec just stuck his tongue out at him, grabbed his dog-walk-jacket and slipped into sturdy shoes. He then accepted Lotte's leash from Magnus and opened the door to let his boyfriend go first. He took the key and locked the front door behind him and Charlotte.

Magnus had already taken a few steps ahead and was standing at the little gate to the sidewalk. "Right or left?"

"We're going around to the right." 

Magnus held the gate open for Alec and Charlotte and let it fall back into the lock.

Alec reached out, intertwining his fingers with Magnus'.

Charlotte passed the first junction, she didn’t want to take a short walk. After a few yards, Charlotte began to sniff the strip of lawn that separated the sidewalk from the street with increased interest. 

Alec let go of Magnus' hand and reached into his jacket pocket. He tore a poop bag from the roll and opened it already. Alec knew the signs of his dog.

Indeed, Charlotte made her poo on the grass next to the path.

Alec was standing by, with a poop bag already slipped over his hand.

"Is this necessary?"

Alec rolled his eyes and turned in the direction of the voice. "As long as nature has not yet found another way to regulate the digestion of a living being that has to eat regularly to keep the metabolism going, I would say: Yes, this is necessary."

He bent down, picking up the dog-turds. "Quite apart from that, dog feces are organic, which means it is biodegradable. Within a few days there is nothing left of it. In contrast to the 'coffee to go mug' that you carelessly threw into the botany two meters from the public garbage can."

Alec tied a knot in the full poop bag. "This," he pointed at the 'to-go-mug' lying on the grass "is pollution." 

"Do you want to lecture me?"

At this, Magnus couldn't suppress a chuckle. 

"No, I don't want to do that any more than you wanted to. Or did you actually want to tell me what to do? Otherwise I suggest we all go our own way. I have picked up what is my responsibility. What about your rubbish? Or is it no longer yours as soon as it hits the ground?"

Alec paid no more attention to the other's nagging but turned around and threw the poop bag into the trash can. He took the small bottle of disinfectant gel out of his jacket pocket and rubbed it between his hands.

Magnus waited for him and put his hand in Alec's back pocket the moment he was in reach. 

"Sorry," Alec muttered. "I couldn't stop myself."

"You are absolutely right. It is unbelievable how naturally people throw their rubbish everywhere, even when a trash bin is in the immediate vicinity. Being cool is something entirely different."

Alec looked at Magnus with interest. "What's cool in your eyes?" 

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. "Being the lead singer in a band."

Alec grinned broadly. "Soo, I'm cool?!" 

Magnus squeezed Alec's buttock. "Yes, definitely. And hot!" 

Alec looked down at his boyfriend in surprise. "Seriously?" 

Magnus grabbed his ass cheek again and winked at him. "Oh Alexander, I like it when you speak sarcasm fluently when you're annoyed. It's kind of hot." 

"Okay," Alec grinned lopsided. He put his arm around Magnus' shoulder so his boyfriend wouldn't have to pull his hand out of his pocket.

They walked around the block, giving Charlotte time to sniff and pee. When they got home, they both took off their shoes and jackets and freed Charlotte from her harness. The walk into the kitchen provided them once more with fresh, cold drinks.

Sitting on the couch, Alec handed Magnus the remote control so he could choose a new movie. This time Magnus opted for a love story.

On the spur of the moment, Alec took the three thick pillows that served as backrests and set them aside to make more space. He grabbed a fluffy blanket and lay lengthwise on the couch. 

He raised a corner of the blanket invitingly.

Magnus lay down next to him as a little spoon and snuggled up to Alec's chest. He clasped his hand with Alec's, which the latter had wrapped around Magnus' torso to hold him close.

Every now and then Alec peppered Magnus' neck and ear with small kisses, while he was watching the movie.

As the film's credits rolled, Magnus turned in Alec's arms.

"I know you said you wanted to cook tonight, but could I persuade you to order take outs? I feel so comfy right now and I don't want you to get up because you have to cook. I would rather stay here in your arms and cuddle some more."

Hearing that his boyfriend would rather be in his arms than that he should do something for him set emotions free in Alec that he could not immediately identify. The only thing he could do was look at Magnus.

He knew he had glittering hearts in his eyes. "Magnus, you give me the kind of feelings people write songs about. I think if I had pen and paper right now, I could write an entire symphony."

With his hand on his nape, Magnus pulled Alec's head closer to him."

“ _I_ think we should do something that makes us moan." 

It wasn't long before Alec was doing just that, at the mercy of Magnus' kissing skills. Never before has he been able to let himself go while kissing, to completely surrender to his lover, to his own feelings.

With Magnus there was never a fight for dominance. It all happened naturally. Each had thoroughly explored the other, led, followed, set the pace, deepened the kiss, or calmed down both of them.

Each award gifted generously what the other needed and greedily took what the other offered him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cuddling on the couch and kissing between whispered conversations.

Alec's stomach started growling at first. "What would you like to have for dinner?"

"What do you have to offer?" Magnus asked and it was clear that there was an innuendo hidden in these words.

Tenderly, Alec stroked Magnus' temples. "Whatever you want." 

Magnus swallowed, his gaze flickered to Alec's lips.

"Besides that, I have flyers from various restaurants in the kitchen drawer. Italian, Indian, Chinese, Persian, Greek, Yugoslav, Japanese. Pick one."

Magnus considered. 

"You know what, I'll get all the flyers. Then you can decide." Alec peeled himself off the blanket, slid to the end of the couch, and stood up.

When he came back from the kitchen, various flyers in hand, Magnus had placed the thick pillows on the couch as backrests and folded the blanket over the armrest. 

Alec handed Magnus the leaflets and sat next to him. 

"Is there anything you can recommend in particular?"

"Actually, I've only tried the Italian and the Greek restaurants. When I want sushi, I have a specific place that I always go to. The Chinese restaurant is brand new."

"Shall we try this out?" Magnus looked at the menu. "I already know what I would order."

"I don't mind. I just don't feel like eating Greek or Yugoslavian food right now." Alec took the flyer Magnus handed him. He scanned the range of dishes on offer and made a quick decision.

Magnus picked up his cell phone and placed the order. "Takes about half an hour."

"That leaves us enough time." Alec looked around thoughtfully. "What do you think if we make ourselves comfortable in front of the fireplace while we eat?"

Magnus' eyes lit up. "A romantic. I'm swooning." He leaned on Alec's shoulder and looked at him, batting his lashes like a maiden.

Alec laughed. "It's not really cold outside yet, but I often have the fireplace on. I really enjoy it, with a good book and a bottle of wine."

"Hmmmm," Magnus purred. "That sounds amazing. Let's do this." 

Alec took the large pillows off the couch and placed them in front of the fireplace, which he lit. Because of Charlotte, the flames were protected by a glass door.

He asked Magnus to light a couple of candles that were spread out on the mantelpiece.

In the meantime, Alec took two wine glasses out of the cabinet and rinsed them again with hot water. With a bottle of wine and enough napkins, he went back into the living room. 

He was putting everything on the small coffee table when the doorbell rang. With a loud bark, Charlotte ran to the door. Alec followed a little more slowly.

He thanked the delivery boy, paid and gave him a tip. 

With her nose held high, Charlotte followed the smell of the food more than Alec, who returned to the living room.

Alec pushed Charlotte aside. "Go away. You didn't give me any of your beef tendon either. And you didn't share your lunch with me."

Magnus looked from Alec to Charlotte and started laughing. "Don't let Alec persuade you, princess, he wouldn't have wanted anything anyway and ate none of what you offered him."

"Magnus!" Alec quickly covered Charlotte's ears. "She doesn't have to know that."

Magnus fell back on the thick pillows, laughing. 

Grinning, Alec sat across from him and handed him a couple of chopsticks, the boxes of food between them on the floor. 

They ate and drank, chatted and fed each other.

"I'm full, I can't eat another bite." Magnus pushed one of the almost empty boxes away.

"I've also had enough." Alec took another sip of the wine. He looked in the box with the pure rice. "Charlotte, you are lucky, there is still something left for you."

"Alexander! Why didn't you say something beforehand? If I had known that Charlotte would get the rest of the rice, I would have left more," said Magnus indignantly. 

Alec crawled over to Magnus on all fours and gave him a peck on the mouth. "That's exactly why I didn't say anything."

He stood and picked up the boxes of food from the floor. "I'll just take this to the kitchen quickly." He held up his hand briefly. "Stay seated. I'll be right back."

Charlotte followed Alec in anticipation of her share of the dinner. "You can be happy that there is something left over. It doesn't become a habit, not even if Magnus is there more often."

He put the remaining rice on Charlotte's tray and set it down for her. He put the other boxes that still contained food in the refrigerator.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec came into the living room with a second bottle of wine and refilled their glasses.

"I like this wine." Magnus held up the glass and let the light from the fireplace shine through. "It went well with the food."

"I really wanted to try this winemaker and I also think that it did not disappoint."

Alec no longer sat across from Magnus as he was when they were having dinner, but next to him. He lay on his side with his elbow propped on the pillow, facing his boyfriend.

He looked Magnus into his eyes and clicked glasses with him. "To us!"

"To us," Magnus repeated and took a sip. He felt content, comfortable, sated. He put his glass on the coffee table, out of reach so it wouldn't tip over. Wiggling, until he found a more comfortable position, Magnus was more lying than sitting on the floor, slightly leaning further into the cushions, using them as a pillow. 

Alec did the same and snuggled closer to him.

Charlotte came back into the living room, still licking her lips. She nudged Alec briefly as if to thank him for the extra portion of dinner.

Alec only brushed Lotte's flank with his hand, because she didn't linger, but lay down on her own pillow for a nap.

"You said earlier that you were toying with the idea of writing. Will you tell me what you have in mind?" Alec, still lying on his side, pulled Magnus closer. "I meant which genre?"

Magnus, on his back, looked at the ceiling, only answered after a moment. "It was going to be a thriller. About the collaboration between the FBI and forensic pathology."

"Oh-okay..." 

"But more realistic than what is portrayed in books and on TV." Magnus turned his head to the side and looked at Alec. "Your sister even offered to give me an insight into her work."

Alec smiled warmly. "I bet she did. I can seldom watch a show or movie with Izzy without her starting to complain about what they have done wrong."

"I can understand that. Of course it's a great effect when the victim has to be identified and the murderer, known only to the audience, is left alone with the corpse. Something like that is grossly negligent."

"Such inaccuracies have never stopped me from enjoying a movie." Alec shrugged.

Before Magnus could ask, he continued, "I mean, it's just a movie, just entertainment, not a serious documentary."

Magnus tilted his head as if weighing his answer. "If an actor plays the piano or guitar and you realize that the melody that is playing does not match the actor's finger movements, can you ignore that?"

"If I got upset about every bug in a movie, I wouldn't be able to watch a single one." Alec stroked Magnus' cheek. "Most of all I enjoyed the company in which I have watched the movies."

And once again Magnus finds no words, Magnus, who earns his living with books, Magnus the budding writer, for the ease with which Alec gives compliments casually, but which are therefore no less meaningful.

The look in Alec's eyes made his knees go weak. Magnus grabbed Alec by the nape and drew him in for a passionate kiss. And oh, Alec was such an eager participant.

When he was in Alec's arms, his boyfriend's lips on his mouth, he cursed God for the need to take a breath. 

But at the same time he praised God in gratitude that Alec Gideon Lightwood existed.

Magnus wasn't necessarily a believer or a spiritual person.

Lying here next to his gorgeous, caring and tender boyfriend, after a delicious dinner, in front of a warm fireplace, was just a few steps away from bliss.

If one of them broke the kiss for the sole reason to breathe, the other initiated more smooching. 

"We are still on a date," Alec breathed, "but I want many more." He stroked Magnus' kiss-swollen lip. "I want to ask you out to every restaurant in town and invite you for dinner; I want picnics in the park; I want Saturdays at Coney Island and holidays in the Hamptons."

Magnus felt ... yes, wooed. After Camille who was so damn hard to please, it felt so nice, so right, to be the one being courted for a change.

"I want you..." Magnus raised his head to capture Alec's lips. It only needed a slight tug on Alec's waist to let him shift. 

When he felt Alec's weight on him, he realized how much the kissing had affected his boyfriend. He was as hard as Magnus was. 

Magnus' hand slipped under Alec's pullover. "Okay?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

Alec nodded, his lips pressed against Magnus' neck.

Alec's skin was warm, soft like the cashmere pullover he was wearing, the muscles firm under his fingers. 

Alec snuggled closer to him the higher Magnus' hands went.

Alec's fingers roamed over Magnus' abs, his pecs, until they seemed to find their destination: the buttons of Magnus' shirt. 

Slowly, almost indulgently, Alec's lips tasted the delicious path down Magnus' chin, his jaw and throat, to kiss every inch of Magnus' chest, that Alec's skillful hands revealed by opening the buttons.

Magnus wanted nothing more than to pull Alec's pullover over his head. But that would require him to stop nibbling on his nipples.

 _A man who knows how to use his tongue_. 

Alec made the decision for him. He straightened up a little and with one hand grabbed the collar of his pullover at his neck. He pulled it over his head and tossed it in the approximate direction of the couch.

Magnus' mouth went dry. He had always suspected that Alec was well built, but suspecting and seeing it were two different things.

Much to Magnus' pleasure, Alec was tattooed not only on his neck and arms, but also on his torso. And finally, finally he could give in to his desire.

 _I was dying to dig my hands into this chest hair_. 

"Is that why you touch my chest at every opportunity?" Alec tilted his head in curiosity.

"Did I actually say that out loud?" Magnus wasn't embarrassed by the confession. But on the contrary. He let his hands explore what his eyes discovered.

And Alec gave him all the time. He undid the remaining three buttons on Magnus' shirt and pushed it aside, exposing Magnus' chest and stomach.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec closed his eyes and threw back his head as Magnus's fingernails combed through the hair on his chest. He hissed at this sensation somewhere between pain and pleasure.

Watching Magnus' blue-painted fingernails explore his pecks was definitely on the fun side of the scale.

It wasn't until Magnus turned his gaze from Alec's chest to his eyes that Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus.

"You are beautiful... " Alec kissed Magnus’ neck.

"Gorgeous..." The kisses were followed by light bites.

"Stunning ..." The bite turned into sucking.

But Magnus' throat was not the target of Alec's wanderlust; his nipples were just a stopover that he paid due attention to. Magnus' moans in his ears served as a guide, Magnus' hands on his shoulders as an invitation and incentive.

Sometimes Alec's hands led, sometimes his mouth. But it was Alec's fingers that first touched Magnus' belt.

Alec broke the line of paving Magnus' waistband with lots of little kisses to ask his boyfriend's permission to continue.

Magnus raised his head. His tightened abs making Alec's mouth water.

He wanted to trace every single groove in these muscles with his tongue, but there was an opportunity to do so later. Now he waited for Magnus to agree, that he gave him a nod.

Alec undid Magnus' belt and the top button. After that, however, he didn't reveal a zipper, as he had expected, but more buttons.

The first button exposed a waistband made of black lace. The sight elicited from Alec a low, hoarse sound. Two more buttons, which he opened, giving him a first look at dark purple fabric.

After Alec had undone the last buttons, Magnus raised his pelvis so Alec could take off his pants completely. A venture that was not so easy to accomplish, Magnus's pants sat like they were painted on his hips.

Alec slid down Magnus' legs on his knees and helped him free his feet from his trouser's legs. He folded his pants and put them on the couch. He was able to reach the fluffy blanket and pulled it towards him.

Alec tugged questioningly at one of Magnus' socks. When Magnus wiggled his toes, Alec held their tips. Magnus only had to pull his feet out. Kneeling between Magnus' feet, Alec rolled his socks into a ball and tossed them on the couch.

Alec took the time to look at Magnus lying there in front of him, gently illuminated by the fireplace.

His hair wasn't as perfectly styled as it was this morning, the eyeliner and kohl a bit smudged. Alec gaze went to Magnus' plump lips shimmering damp, to his blue shirt, open, only covering his shoulders.

As always, Magnus had chosen the nail polish of his fingernails to match his outfit. The toenails, however, were painted a purple that harmonized perfectly with Magnus' lingerie.

Alec lifted one of Magnus' feet and kissed the inside of his ankle. His lips traveled up the calf, found the sensitive spots in the hollow of his knee. His kisses up Magnus' thighs alternated with words of admiration.

When Alec saw that the black lace adorned the sides of Magnus' panties, and not just the waistband, he reached out his hand.

He allowed his fingertips to gingerly touch the delicate fabric. In the flicker of the log fire, it almost looked like the lace was moving, like it was flowing.

Magnus' fingers ghosted over Alec's arm.

With his index finger, Alec traced the contours of Magnus' cock. The purple on his head turned even darker, you could hardly see the difference to the waistband.

Alec's mouth lowered, engulfing the girth of Magnus' cock through the fabric, sucking on the wet patch of precum.

Magnus' groans related, that he had been expecting this just as eagerly.

Either Magnus had become impatient or he noticed Alec's hesitancy over the delicacy of the lace he didn't want to destroy, because he pushed his panties down by his own hand.

Alec carefully helped him to pull the tantalizing piece of fabric over his hips, which he didn't toss on the couch, but rather placed on the carpet close to them.

Again, Alec let his gaze wander over Magnus' body. "Beautiful." His voice was low, slightly smoky. "You are breathtaking."

His hand followed Alec's gaze, up his shin, along Magnus' bent leg, over the knee and down the thigh.

Magnus' cock was impressive. Only slightly shorter in length than his own, but wider in his girth. It was not exactly straight, but was slightly curved. 

That only made this perfect man even more perfect in Alec's eyes.

With a tender smile Alec obeyed as Magnus reached out both arms, pulling the blanket over Magnus' legs to keep him warm despite the fire.

Magnus' kisses, Magnus' hands on his bare back, Alec’s naked shoulders felt amazing, incredible, marvelous. All at once but still indescribable.

He wanted to touch Magnus too, everywhere, with his hands, his lips, with all of his senses.

He found the spot on Magnus' neck where his teeth had already left marks. He knew that this was one of Magnus' sensitive areas. 

He wanted to find them all! Maybe not tonight. He was in no hurry because he didn't plan on this being the only night he got to explore his beloved boyfriend.

Alec's mouth was working Magnus' neck, his hands were caressing Magnus' shoulder, his collarbone, the dimple at the end of his throat.

He heard Magnus inhale deeply just to exhale in a slowly moan.

Magnus' nipples were erected nubs under Alec's tongue. His fingers played his favorite score on Magnus' rib arch.

When Alec felt Magnus' fingers tug in his hair, he paused for a moment. Alec hated it when someone pushed his head south and held him down. He knew the way and would go there if he wanted to. And usually he wanted to, because he loved going this way. However, only voluntarily.

At first he thought Magnus was someone like that as well, when he felt his hands on his head, and was disappointed.

But Magnus' thumbs caressed the hairless area behind the ears, his fingers tenderly scratched the short hair in his nape, massaged his scalp.

Alec hummed with pleasure. Magnus' hands didn't guide as Alec slid further down on Magnus, but they followed and never lost contact with him.

Alec buried his nose in Magnus' crotch, inhaled deeply, breathing in his unique scent, let the first drops of precum melt on his tongue.

Alec had always cherished two things about intimacy with another man: tasting him the first time, and the way he makes him gasp the first time he enters him.

Alec licked the length of Magnus' cock, savoring both the taste and Magnus' expressive reaction. He did it again, teasing the frenulum with the tip of his tongue.

He waited for the moment Magnus' cock twitched to envelop the head with his lips.

"Hmmmmyeeeesss."

Alec took Magnus' cock in his hand, stroking him, licking up every drop that emerged out of the slit.

He wasn't in the optimal position to deepthroat him, so he used his hand for the remaining inches he couldn’t swallow, working Magnus' shaft in sync.

He twisted his wrist, varied the intensity with which he sucked, the firmness with which he held Magnus' cock, paying attention to each of his reactions, memorizing them.

Alec was cognizant when to hollow his cheeks, when to swallow around a dick. He discerned he did it just right for Magnus when he heard him asking: "Just like that."

And Alec did just that. He didn't change anything. He wasn't one of those who got overzealous at those critical moments and increased speed or pressure.

He took pleasure in giving blowjobs, he took pleasure in satisfying his lover. So he gave Magnus exactly what he needed right now.

For Alec, this was nothing that he wanted to get over with quickly as a necessary evil. Oh, no! He liked to take his time to display his skills.

Soon Magnus was withering next to him.

Alec could feel the pleasure building in Magnus, but it didn't seem to be enough.

He shifted his weight and propped himself up on one elbow. He took Magnus' balls in his hand, lifted them, providing their weight in his palm. Alec massaged them with his thumb, knowing their sensitivity.

Either that would be enough to get him over the edge or he would try to stimulate his prostate from the outside by putting some pressure on the perineum.

A finger gently tapping at his cheek made Alec stop in surprise.

"I'm close, Alexander. You better stop."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I'll cum in your mouth. Soon." It was clearly to hear in Magnus' voice how wrecked he was.

Alec looked at Magnus, saw his pupils dilated with pleasure in the light of the fireplace, the marks on his lower lip that Magnus must have bitten. "Do you want to? Cum in my mouth?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course I want to. But that isn't my decision to make, it is yours. I would never expect it and certainly not ask for it. Not to mention to demand this from you."

Alec closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

What a difference!

 _God, how much I love this man_!

Alec knew this for a fact. He was aware of his feelings for a while now. He loved Magnus, even after such a short time. There was no doubt for him.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that Magnus was the complete opposite of his ex-boyfriend in so many ways.

"Are you gonna do this? For me?" Alec asked, still one hand on Magnus' cock, still his balls in the other hand.

Maybe Magnus sensed the significance of this question, the importance of his answer, for he simply nodded. Now was not the time for many words.

Alec smiled. He stroked Magnus' cock languidly, watching him. "Touch yourself," he asked, when he noticed Magnus' change in breathing.

Magnus took hold of his own cock. Alec placed his hand over Magnus', guiding his movements only for the first few strokes, while bobbing his head on Magnus' dick.

Alec knew their combined effort wasn't perfect, not yet, but eventually it would be.

Alec needed his hands, both of them. He kept fondling with Magnus' balls, every now and then brushing his perineum with slightly increasing pressure.

"Alexander...."

Alec hummed his approval around Magnus' cock.

That was the last sensation that Magnus needed to reach his peak and to cum violently. He shuddered when Alec hummed again as the first stream of sperm hit the roof of his mouth.

With Alec's lips around his cock, Magnus stroked himself through his climax. The moment, he released his spent cock, his arms fell to his sides, breathless, sweaty and exhausted.

Carefully, so as not to stimulate the oversensitive cock, Alec licked the last drops off his head.

He took the blanket that had eventually landed at their feet and spread it over Magnus. Alec still needed the physical contact with Magnus, so he lay down under the blanket to hold him close in his arms.

It took Magnus a moment for his heart rate and breathing to return to a normal rate.

He turned on his side in Alec's arms, facing his boyfriend, who kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Magnus pouted his lips and wrinkled his nose. "What was this for?"

"To see you like this, so completely mind-blown..." Intensely, Alec beheld Magnus' face.

"Oh darling, I can testify with great certainty that other parts of my body were thoroughly blown, as well."

Alec laughed and rested his forehead against Magnus'.

"Alexander...?"

"Hmmmm...?"

"There's a dog sitting behind you, staring at you incessantly."

Alec turned his head without letting go of Magnus and saw Charlotte, who had got up from her pillow and was now practically sitting in front of him. She stared at him without blinking.

"What do you want, Lotte?"

Still glaring, her tail swept slightly over the rug. 

"You need to pee?"

Her tail swept over the rug faster.

Alec gave Magnus a peck on his mouth. "I'm sorry, I just have to let the lady out."

Alec detangled himself from the blanket, but made sure to tuck Magnus in so he didn't have to freeze without his body heat.

As soon as Alec was up, Charlotte went to the patio door. He switched on the outside light over the terrace and let her out into the garden. He left the door ajar so as not to let the chilly night air in.

It didn't take Charlotte long to pee. Alec locked the door behind her quickly. Shivering, he rubbed his bare arms.

He sat next to Magnus and lifted the blanket to lie down next to him.

He was disappointed when he saw that Magnus had covered his nakedness with the black and purple panties, but on the other hand he liked this delicate lingerie. His consolation was that Magnus hadn't buttoned his shirt.

Charlotte walked past them, heading for the living room door, where she stopped and looked back at Alec.

"Good night, honey," Alec said, causing Charlotte to turn and leave the room.

Alec noticed Magnus' puzzled expression and explained: "Charlotte goes upstairs to sleep. Whenever she wants to go to bed, she comes to me and practically asks me if I am coming with her. If I want to stay up longer than her, she'll go alone."

"Oh... Okay... That is probably my hint to leave, then." Magnus laughed, it sounded a little sheepish and uneasy. "Thrown out by a dog. First time for everything."

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand, which was reaching for the blanket to push it away.

"Stay!"

Tenderly, his hand ran up Magnus' arm until Magnus looked at him.

"Magnus, please, stay!" Gingerly, he tugged at Magnus' arm until it sank back down on the pillow.

"I don't want to miss you at 2 a.m. and send you a text. I just want to roll over to kiss your lips."

"And I want to wake up to you kissing me in the middle of the night," Magnus confessed.

"So are you staying here tonight?" The excitement and joy in Alec's voice was so audible that it made Magnus's uncertainty vanish.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

Alec's kiss was messy. Laughing and kissing at the same time didn't work well. 

He threw away the blanket, got up, and reached out to Magnus. "Come upstairs then."

Gracefully, Magnus rose up. He put on his socks, grabbed his pants and followed his boyfriend to the bedroom. 

༺ ∘ ༻

Hand in hand they walked down the hall. Alec locked the front door and pointed up the stairs so Magnus could go ahead. 

Halfway up the stairs, the pants that Magnus had draped over his arm to carry slipped from the grip of his hand. 

Alec almost missed a step when Magnus bent down to pick up the pants and flashed a triangle of black lace that had previously been covered by the open shirt he was wearing. The triangle started with the broad side right on the waistband, the black tip accentuated the beginning of Magnus' cleft rather than hiding it. 

The rest of the way up the stairs he wasn't able to avert his eyes, even though Magnus' shirt reached his buttocks now. 

Unaware of being the receiver of Alec's attention, Magnus was waiting for him on the landing. Alec took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Magnus was about to close the door, when Alec asked him: "Leave the door ajar so Charlotte can leave the room if she wants to."

Charlotte lay in a large basket with her head propped on the wide, padded rim. She opened an eye at Alec's words, her wagging tail made a dull throb.

"Um..." Alec looked around his bedroom. "You need..."

He opened his closet and took out a hanger. He took Magnus' pants and hung them over the crossbar.

Alec looked at Magnus. "I usually only sleep in my boxer briefs. But wait..." He handed Magnus the hanger and rummaged around in his closet.

"I know I still have some pyjamas somewhere." With a triumphant grin, he presented Magnus a dark blue bundle.

"I'll take the guest bathroom and you take this one? Let me just get you washcloths, towels and a toothbrush ready for you. Unfortunately, I don't have any makeup remover."

"That's quite alright, Alexander. Don't worry."

Alec led the way into the en suite bathroom. He hung a large bath towel, hand towel, and two washcloths over a rail by the shower. From the mirror cabinet above the sink he got a still wrapped toothbrush and toothpaste. 

"You can find shower gel, shampoo and body lotion in the shower." Alec pointed to the mirror cabinet. "All other products are in here. Please help yourself."

"I will. Thank you, darling."

Alec kissed his boyfriend and left the bathroom.

He took a quick but thorough shower in the bathroom that was part of the guest room, where he also had new toothbrushes in stock. 

After drying his hair, he put on new boxing briefs that he had got out of the drawer before leaving his bedroom.

༺ ∘ ༻

When Magnus stepped out of the bathroom, Alec was already in bed, his back against the headboard, a book in his hand, which he put in the middle drawer when he noticed Magnus.

At some point Charlotte must have got out of her basket, because she was now lying on the bedside rug on Magnus' side of the bed. Magnus didn't want to disturb her and just crawled towards Alec from the foot end. He pulled the covers aside to slip under.

Alec leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Magnus smiled at him with his eyes closed. Alec captured his face between his fingers and kissed him, this time more thoroughly. Magnus, still on his knees, clutched Alec's shoulders.

Alec flipped him so that Magnus suddenly lay on his back in his lap. He caressed Magnus' laughing face, which looked up at him.

"You're literally throwing me off my feet with your strong arms." His hand went from Alec's shoulder to his biceps as he fell into Alec's lap.

"I have these strong arms to carry you on my hands." 

Alec pushed aside the pyjama top that Magnus hadn't buttoned. He let his eyes roam over Magnus beautiful face, his defined pecs, his impressive abs. 

His fingers followed the gaze. At first gentle and tenderly, almost just an imperceptible brush, descending on Magnus' body. Goosebumps appeared on Magnus' flawless, soft skin, his nipples hardened.

Alec ran his hand up Magnus' sides, his thumb brushing the arches of his ribs, his caresses getting more firm.

"Kiss me." Magnus' voice was deep, almost hoarse, but still like velvet.

Alec’s hand slid up Magnus' arm that was resting on Alec's bicep. He took Magnus' hand and kissed his palm, his wrist, the sensitive skin on the inside of his elbow.

Magnus lifted his head to meet Alec, who put his hand on Magnus' nape to support him. 

Magnus kissed him hungrily. Only a few minutes ago he had learned what Alec's mouth and tongue were capable of. 

And he wanted more.

He felt his dick harden in Alec's pyjama bottoms, which were a little too big for him.

Without breaking the kiss, he straightened up and straddled Alec's lap, digging his hands in Alec's thick hair. 

He used the break to take a breath and to look into Alec's marvelous hazel eyes. He touched his shoulders, his spectacular pecs, ran his fingers through the hair on Alec's chest.

Alec slipped the pyjama top off Magnus' shoulders and tossed it on Magnus' side of the bed. He had thrown it a little too hard, because it slipped over the edge of the bed.

Neither of them was aware that Charlotte was still in the same room with them until she got up, gave them a reproachful look and left the chamber through the ajar door.

Apparently Alec had accidentally hit her with the top of Magnus' pyjama. Alec looked guiltily over at Magnus, who looked similarly contrite.

But not for long. "Where were we?" 

"We were kissing," Alec replied. 

"I think we were even one step further. You were undressing me."

Alec's hands immediately went to Magnus' thigh, and from there it wasn't far to grab his ass. "You might be right."

With a naughty smile he added: "Shall I continue?"

"I insist!" Invitingly, Magnus raised up onto his knees.

Alec pushed the pyjama bottoms down as far as it would go. Magnus took care of the rest. The glint in Alec's eyes told Magnus that Alec liked what he saw.

Alec ran his finger along the black lave on the side of Magnus' panties. "I didn't know I would like this. I wish you could leave it on," Alec admitted.

Magnus winked at him. "Am I just witnessing the development of a kink?"

Before Alec could get embarrassed Magnus spoke further: "There will be plenty of opportunities to do just that. I have lingerie for this." 

He didn't know what Alec needed right now, reassuring words that what he was feeling was perfectly fine or a promise that his wishes will be fulfilled.

He felt Alec's skin getting warmer under his hands. It wasn't like he was blushing, not exactly. Magnus interpreted it as a mere increase in body temperature. Was it with excitement? Or was it something else?

"Is it too early to confess our kinks?" Magnus tilted his head.

Alec hesitated to answer. 

Magnus put a finger to his lips. "I would like to tell you three things that get me going."

Alec nodded.

"Your belt."

"My belt?" Alec repeated, confused. 

"Yes, your belt, or more exactly the belt buckle. Do you remember the day in the subway?"

"As if I could ever forget that." Alec smiled at the memory. 

"I have always had a weakness for men with a belt. And this was the first thing I saw of you."

Magnus placed a peck on Alec's mouth before he continued.

"Second: Your tattoos." Magnus closed his eyes and made an appreciative sound. "God, I don't even know how many times your tattoos have starred in my dreams."

Magnus peck was a bit messy because Alec had to chuckle at these words.

"But most of all, as you've already noticed, your chest hair is an absolute turn on for me."

As if to prove it, he put his hands on Alec's pecs. "And that you are so well built increases the attraction for me even more." Magnus rubbed his thumbs over Alec's nipple.

Alec visibly shuddered.

"What about you? Would you like to tell me what else you find appealing?" Magnus ran his finger down the line between Alec's abs.

"You don't have to give me a full list. I'd love to find out over time by myself." Magnus tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Alec ran his finger down Magnus' neck, stroked his hand over his chest. 

Magnus didn't know how to interpret his gesture. It was only when he looked down that he realized that Alec was referring to the markings and hickeys that had been made even more obvious by the hot shower.

He couldn't fully read Alec's expression. There was lust, arousal, of course, but also something else. Regret? Guilt? Hard to say.

Alec's words interrupted his brooding. "There's something about you I can't explain. But whatever it is, it makes me want you in ways I can't even describe." Alec was still looking at Magnus' neck and chest. 

Magnus lifted Alec's face, he made sure Alec was looking at him before he connected their lips. He dropped backwards and pulled Alec with him, until Alec was lying on top of him. With his feet he kicked the duvet out of the way that separated them from one another. 

With his lips, his tongue, his hands, Magnus showed Alec how much he wanted him. The forcefulness of his touch left no doubt about the seriousness of his intention.

Only Alec's boxer briefs hindered him from touching his boyfriend with his hands wherever he wanted. 

He wanted to see him, touch him, feel him.

"Alec..." Magnus breathed between kisses. 

"Alexander..." 

Alec looked at him, Magnus' face in his hands, thumbs caressing his temples. "What do you want? What do you need?"

Magnus tugged at Alec's briefs was his response. 

Alec nodded.

"Please."

Alec nodded again. He wanted to turn to the side so that he could undress, but Magnus didn't let go of him, he held him tightly.

"Magnus..." Alec chuckled. "You actually have to let go of me so that I can undress. And above all, so that I can undress you."

He tried again to move down from Magnus. "Or can you magically remove our clothes with a snap of your finger?"

"Unfortunately not."

Alec kisses Magnus' pout, sucking at his lower lip, as Magnus removed his hands from Alec's back.

With a pat on the butt he demanded: "Then take off your clothes. I want to look at my boyfriend in all his glory."

Alec rolled off Magnus and lay on his back. He stretched out his arm, opened the top drawer of the bedside table, and brought out a bottle of lube, which he placed between himself and Magnus.

He was about to slide down his boxer briefs when Magnus interrupted him. "Slow down! I want to enjoy the show."

"You want a striptease?" 

Magnus lay on his side, propped himself up on his elbows and rested his head in his hand. 

Alec looked uncertainly at Magnus. His gaze shifted to his lap and back to Magnus, who asked him with a wave of the hand to continue. "Keep going." 

A little clumsy but with a lot of good will to please his boyfriend, he tugged at the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down a little on one side. Then he tugged on the other side, exposing his hip bones. He pulled the waistband back up on the side facing Magnus.

Magnus raised his eyebrow.

Alec bit on his lower lips, his brow furrowed.

He took turns pulling his boxer briefs down his sides, just a little at a time. His hard dick was caught in the folds of the fabric and was slowly being pushed down in the process as well. Even when Alec raised his hips to slide the boxer briefs down his bum, he didn't free him. 

Alec bent his knees, lifted his feet, and quickly pulled off his boxer briefs. Several times he let his slip circle around his index finger. But instead of letting the torque catapult it into the room, he just let it fall next to him on the floor.

Magnus was bursting with laughter. "That was the worst striptease I've ever seen."

"You liked it anyway." Alec grinned broadly.

Magnus lunged at Alec, who laughed and hugged his boyfriend. "Yeah, absolutely. And I can't wait to have more fun with you."

"Then kiss me finally."

Alec didn't have to ask twice. The arousal quickly rose again.

During the inevitable pause of their kiss for breath, Magnus studied Alec's body.

"You are so gorgeous. I could look at you all night."

Again his hand found its way to Alec's chest hair. It didn't stay there, though, but continued its journey, across Alec’s abs and further down.

Alec sighed as Magnus reached the soft velvet of his cock. Under Magnus' skilled hands, the sigh turned into a groan.

Magnus averted his gaze from Alec's cock to look into his hazel eyes, absorbing the expression of lust and desire.

Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss by his nape. Their lips parted only when they had to, just to take a breath. 

Magnus stroked Alec's cock in languid movements, not to be compared with their increasingly sloppier kisses.

"Magnus..." Alec sucked at Magnus' throat. "Do you want to..." 

"Yes!" Alec's lips at his neck and Magnus lost all his focus. With an upward stroke he released Alec's cock and placed it on his stomach. He didn't like it when someone just let go and his cock just fell lovelessly on his body, so he never did it with anyone else's either. "How do you..." 

"I don't have any preferences. And you? Would you rather..." 

Because of their eagerness, they wouldn't let the other finish speaking, but they also knew what the other wanted to say. 

Magnus' hand trailed up Alec's side. Once more he dug his nails into Alec's chest hair. "I tasted myself on your tongue earlier, now I want to feel you inside me."

Alec cupped Magnus' face. He seemed to do that often, Magnus noted. He liked that tender gesture. "Are you sure? We can switch or stop entirely at any time if you change your mind." 

"I know, darling. I would never expect anything else from you." He pecked Alec's lips. "Don't worry, I want this." Magnus grabbed the bottle of lube and handed it to Alec.

He turned on this front, wiggling his ass when he didn't feel Alec doing anything. Magnus looked over his shoulder, watching Alec taking him in. The adoration was clearly visible on Alec's face.

His gaze was like a tender touch on Magnus' nape, his shoulder blades, his spine.

"You have back dimples!" Alec let out in a delighted surprise.

"Do you like it?"

"Very much so." With both hands Alec caressed Magnus' shoulders and his back. 

Magnus rested his cheek on his folded arms and relaxed under Alec's massaging hands. 

Alec paid particular attention to his back dimples. First with his fingers, then with his lips and tongue. 

He slid even further down Magnus' body. He distributed light, nibbling bites on his buttocks, but not firm enough to actually leave a mark.

Magnus noticed that Alec had given him hickeys only on his front, and wondered whether it was intentional or unconscious.

Magnus heard Alec open the lid of the bottle. "You okay?"

"I'm feeling good, Alexander," Magnus assured him.

Alec reached under Magnus' thigh and pushed it up until his knee was at the approximate level with his hip. He knelt on the mattress, straddling Magnus' outstretched calf without putting his weight on it.

Alec spread some open mouth kisses on Magnus' butt as he distributed some lube on his crack with two fingers. He didn't just squeeze the cold gel straight from the bottle onto his skin.

"Hope it's not too cold."

Alec waited for Magnus to shake his head before spreading more lube around his rim. "You tell me when it gets too uncomfortable?"

"Hmmhmm." Magnus nodded, his head still resting on his arms.

Alec had coated his finger with lube as well. As a little distraction, he brushed the tender spot in the back of Magnus' knee with his fingertips, while carefully sliding his index finger through Magnus' rim.

Alec didn't have to ask if Magnus was okay, his drawn out hum was enough confirmation. Like everything Alec did, preparing Magnus was thorough. He didn't add another finger until he was sure Magnus was loose enough. 

It was only after Alec used his middle finger to stretch Magnus that he brushed his prostate from time to time. 

Magnus thanked all the gods he knew for Alec's big hands and long fingers. 

Magnus was about to tell Alec that he was ready for him to add another finger when he felt Alec shifting to get settled between his spread legs. A moment later he sensed Alec's tongue.

Forgotten was the assurance of being ready. How could he rush Alec, if he buried his tongue so deeply inside of him? 

Had he ever been loosened up so quickly before? He didn't remember. He didn't remember any of his previous lovers at all. 

And seconds later he couldn't think anymore, he could only feel. The combined effort of Alec's tongue at his rim and his fingers (how many? two? three? did it matter?) made him drift away.

Magnus was at the point where he didn't want Alec to ever stop, even though he wanted more, needed more. But not to just cum. Magnus wasn't about just getting off. He wanted to consciously enjoy every moment when Alec made love to him. And he hadn't even really started yet.

"You okay?" Why was Alec's voice so concerned? Why did he withdraw his fingers, and most of all why didn't he use his tongue anymore?

"Yes? Yes, of course." 

"I thought you wanted to beg me for something. Are you sure you are okay?"

Magnus wasn't aware he'd said anything. 

He started to turn around, so Alec raised to his knees to give Magnus more room to move.

"Alexander, I feel good. Even better than I have for a long time." Magnus cupped Alec's face. "I can't wait for you to make me fall apart." 

"You are ready?" It was adorable how Alec wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. 

The concern was justified. Alec was tall and broad. His cock had the appropriate proportions accordingly.

"Tell me what you want. You can choose." 

"I want to ride you." Magnus kissed Alec's lips. 

Suddenly Magnus remembered the conversation Alec had at the Hunter's Moon with his ex-boyfriend. Magnus waved his hand to indicate a reverse cowboy.

Alec shook his head. "Magnus, I don't care. You can do whatever you want with me as long as I can look into your face."

The twinkle in Magnus' eyes only briefly revealed that he was up to something, before he gave Alec's upper body a nudge and he fell back onto his back.

Magnus grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some of it on his palm. 

Alec folded his hands behind the back of his head and watched Magnus stroking his cock, making sure he was covered all over. 

Just after Magnus was happy with the result, he tugged at one of Alec's arms. When Alec held out his hand, Magnus put it around Alec's cock. "Hold it in place for me." 

༺ ∘ ༻

Magnus propped himself up on Alec's shoulders as he slowly descended on his cock.

He was glad that they had been tested and that they could go without a condom. He wanted to feel Magnus, to really feel him. 

Alec savoured the way Magnus gasped. He would remember his long moan for all eternity. 

He gave Magnus all the time he needed to adjust. He knew he was a lot to take in.

Magnus opened his eyes, looked Alec deep into his hazel orbs and raised halfway to his knees. Magnus' first movements were tentative. He was trying, very carefully.

When Magnus leaned back a little and let go of one of Alec's shoulders, Alec offered his hand as a support so Magnus could straighten his back. He reached out for Alec's other hand as well, linking their fingers. 

Magnus' movements became smoother, more steady, as he found his rhythm. Only then did Alec begin to thrust into Magnus in sync.

Soon Magnus found the perfect angle to hit his prostate. With his eyes closed, Magnus threw back his head in pleasure.

"You are so beautiful." Magnus riding his dick was a sight to behold. Alec could not avert his eyes. He didn't pay attention to his own arousal anymore. All Alec wanted was to make Magnus feel good, to be sure Magnus found the utmost bliss in their carnal intimacy.

Magnus linked eyes with Alec and tucked at his hands. "I need you to kiss me."

Alec lifted his torso from the mattress, his flexing abs making Magnus moan. He released Alec's hands to touch his pecs, to roam over his back and shoulders, to bury his hands in Alec's hair.

They were both panting into their kiss, thrusting hard and fast against each other’s bodies. 

Magnus leaned back slightly, seeking Alec's knees to support himself. 

Alec propped his feet against the headboard. Because Magnus had given him a nudge earlier, his head was now at the foot of the bed. 

Alec observed Magnus' cock bouncing with every roll of his hip.

Magnus caught Alec's stare. "Touch me, Alexander, please." 

Alec licked his lips. He found the lube and spread it on the palm of his right hand. After throwing the bottle on the bed, he ran his left hand up Magnus' thigh.

He grabbed Magnus' hip to guide his movements, which were a little out of his steady rhythm. 

Alec used the lube on his hand and Magnus' precum to stroke his dick with a firm grip. He remembered how Magus liked to be touched just before he was about to cum. 

And _yes_ , Magnus got even louder.

Alec realized that he wouldn't last much longer.

Magnus let go of Alec's knees. "Yes, Alec! Just like that," he moaned.

Alec was captivated by Magnus’ view, his expression, his noises, their noises.

He didn't want to look anywhere else but he knew something which would, if possible, turn him on even more. 

He wanted to watch Magnus ejaculate.

A shudder went down Alec's spine the moment he saw the cum emerging from Magnus' slit in several ropes.

Oh, Alec never knew a better sound than his name on Magnus' lips when he ejected his semen.

Alec deliberately aimed Magnus' dick at himself, so that his stomach got splattered with the liquid mother of pearl and Magnus stayed relatively clean.

Exhausted and sweaty, Magnus let himself fall into Alec's arms. With his spent boyfriend secured in his embrace, Alec sank back on the mattress. "Hold on tight to me."

Alec flipped them both to fuck Magnus in earnest, chasing his own release.

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's hips, digging his heels into his buttocks.

Magnus was still clenching around Alec's cock but his whispered plea "Fill me up." threw him over the edge.

Breathlessly, Alec clinged to Magnus, not able to raise his head and kiss him. 

"I really appreciate your body heat and there are moments when I need to feel my lover's weight on me..." Magnus kissed Alec's temple. "...but you are getting heavy."

With a grunt Alec rolled off of Magnus, but not without pulling him with him. "Give me a minute."

Magnus just nodded. His dopamine levels had gone all silly.

It took Alec more than a minute to give Magnus a peck and sort his own arms and legs out of the tangle of their limbs.

He went to the bathroom to pee and clean himself up. He held a washcloth under warm water and wrung it out so that it was just damp. On the way to the bedroom he grabbed a towel. 

"Do you mind if I clean you?" Alec knelt on the edge of the bed.

In the meantime Magnus lay down in bed the right way up and covered himself with the duvet. He rolled over on his back and kicked the covers aside.

Alec gasped when he saw what he'd done to his boyfriend. His gaze slid over Magnus' body, over every bite mark, over every hickey. Magnus was covered with many bruises, some small, some large.

 _He looks like I mistreated him, like I beat him up. What kind of bad lover am I_?

He had had this tendency before, but Daniel couldn't stand it when he did, which is why he had suppressed this urge and refrained from it. Was that really his kink? Was he allowed to enjoy it at all? His boyfriend looked like a victim of violence. 

Alec knew he would never get off on this kind of stuff. He wasn't the violent type of guy.

He traced some of the marks with his finger. But _fuck_ _!_ he liked it. 

Magnus had actually expected the washcloth on his skin and not Alec's hesitant fingertips.

He looked at his boyfriend and immediately saw the guilty conscience in his eyes. He pulled Alec down until he was lying next to him.

"Alexander, it's okay. If I hadn't wanted this, then I would have prevented you from doing it. Believe me." Magnus looked at Alec in all seriousness. It was important to him that Alec would comprehend his words. 

"I would never allow you to suck my toes because I'm not into that. But this..." With a sweeping gesture, he pointed over his entire body. "...is something that you can do at any time." 

༺ ∘ ༻

The way Alec looked at Magnus with so much affection, kissed him with devotion, which clearly revealed how much Alec cherished him, made Magnus' heart skip a beat and made the butterflies dance wildly in his stomach.

Alec's voice was soft, almost quavering. "If I did anything right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you." Breathing deeply, he rested his forehead against Magnus'.

Magnus needed a moment to grasp Alec's words.

"What?"

Alec chuckled fondly at Magnus’ eloquent reply. "Magnus, I love you."

"You love me?"

Alec caressed Magnus' cheek. "Yes, I love you. For a while now. Apparently it's true that all love songs make sense when you are in love."

It occurred to Magnus what Ragnor had said to him years ago: "One day someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else."

And his someone happened to be a gorgeous busker with stunning hazel eyes and amazing ink ennoble his body, playing the guitar in the subway.

"I love you too, Alexander." 

Forgotten was the washcloth and the towel or the need to clean up Magnus, everything else around them was consigned to oblivion

They loved each other.

They held each other tightly, kissing, whispering these three words over and over again. 

But at some point Magnus had to interrupt caressing his boyfriend to scratch his stomach. The drops of semen, if only a few, began to itch and Alec's cum slowly dripping out of his hole became a little uncomfortable.

Of course, Alec noticed. Alec was always attentive. He found the washcloth and towel and started washing Magnus.

"Sorry that the washcloth has gotten cold. I hope this is not uncomfortable."

"You could always go to the bathroom and wet it again with warm water." Of course, Magnus didn't mean these words seriously. He'd rather jump out of bed and go himself before letting Alec set foot on the floor. 

But a little devil rode him and he was curious about Alec's reaction.

Alec raised an eyebrow. Magnus couldn't contain himself anymore and laughed. He was so happy that he had no chance to hide his smile for more than a few seconds.

Alec was solicitous and caring, yes, but he wouldn't take his shit and let himself be taken advantage of. And Magnus loved him all the more for his attitude.

Alec wrapped the washcloth in the towel and tossed it toward the bathroom door. 

He lay down next to Magnus, pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled up against his lover, resting his head on Magnus' chest.

With a content sigh he pushed his leg over Magnus' knee.

For a long time Magnus couldn't complain about having casual sex, be it one night stands or one of his affairs. It was absolutely fine with these arrangements. 

But it was only now that he really became aware of the difference to his relationship with his Alexander. 

With his one night stands it was the only goal and general purpose of these acquaintances to get off effectively, no matter what, regardless of the needs of the other participating. As for his affairs, they've been a good team over time. It was all about physical satisfaction. Spending free time together, talking about problems or anything else you should kindly do with your real friends.

Nobody has ever been as caring, considerate and let's be honest now: skillful as Alec.

Magnus felt delightfully sored. He had cum twice that evening, quite sensationally even. Alec was heaven in bed!

 _Thank you, Daniel! Thank you for fucking up so spectacularly so I got to get a chance with this amazing man_. 

The thought of Daniel brought back their conversation in the bathroom after Alec's gig.

"You truly have fucked the hell out of me." Magnus pulled Alec even closer and kissed his crown. "Can't wait for the 'drop your pants and bent over the sink' part."

Alec lifted his head and showed his boyfriend his lopsided grin.

"Okay!" 

"Okay?" 

"Okay." 

He put his head back on Magnus' chest, wrapped his arm around his waist and yawned: "But not right away."

Yes, Alexander Lightwood was a post coital cuddler and Magnus Bane was totally on board with this regime.

༺ ∘ ༻

The morning after, Alec wasn't woken by a paw on his shoulder at 7:00 am as usual. Instead, he heard a scratching at the frame of his bed.

Alec snuggled closer to Magnus, nosing his neck, breathing in his scent.

At some point in the night they must have turned, because now Magnus was a little spoon lying in his arms.

Charlotte scratched at the bed again because Alec gave no sign of life.

Groaning softly, Alec raised his head and blinked at the clock. 7.30 a.m. Charlotte had generously allowed him half an hour more sleep.

Since Alec still made no move to get up, Charlotte put her front legs on the bed.

Alec carefully withdrew his hand from Magnus' clutch and turned his torso to look at Charlotte.

His dog immediately began to wag with joy, made a long neck to greet him properly with a wet dog kiss.

"Be quiet, honey, Magnus is still sleeping," he whispered when Charlotte started to whine softly. Alec scratched the point behind her ear. 

Charlotte took her front paws off the bed and sat down, her eyes fixed on Alec. A moment later she started panting and Alec knew she had to get out.

"Yeah, I'm coming, give me a minute."

He turned back to Magnus. He didn't want to just leave the bedroom without at least telling him that he was taking Charlotte for a walk. He didn't want to force Magnus to get up with him either, it was still very early.

Alec kissed Magnus' neck and rubbed his arms to slowly wake him up.

Magnus stirred and grunted in dissatisfaction with the early disturbance of his sleep.

"Magnus? I need to take care of Charlotte."

Magnus grunted again and nodded.

"Sleep as long as you want, okay?"

Sleepily, Magnus turned his head to Alec, clearly demanding a kiss.

"Love you!"

Magnus muttered a response that could also mean 'Love you'.

Alec got out of bed, tucked Magnus in, bent over him and kissed his forehead.

He quietly opened the drawers of his cupboard and took out fresh laundry. He would shower in the guest bathroom again so that Magnus wouldn't be disturbed unnecessarily.

He also put some clothes in his en-suite bathroom for Magnus, which he would find as soon as he got up.

With one last look at his sleeping boyfriend, he left his bedroom with Charlotte and quietly closed the door behind him.

Alec hurried to shower and get dressed. He quickly set up the coffee machine and then left the house with Charlotte.

He expected Magnus to sleep a little longer, so he didn't go back home immediately. He wanted to take Charlotte for a longer walk so that she would be satisfied. 

On the way back he bought bread rolls, croissants and other pastries for breakfast.

Alec unlocked his front door, took off his jacket and shoes, and looked in the kitchen and living room to see if Magnus had already got up. Since he couldn't see him anywhere downstairs, he turned on the coffee machine and set the table.

He didn't know whether Magnus was still asleep, so he went up the stairs and listened to see if he could hear any noises from the bedroom. 

He would wait for Magnus to have breakfast, but he needed his coffee now. He went into the living room and opened the patio door to let in fresh air.

Alec looked around and saw the evidence of yesterday's ... fornication. 

The fire in the fireplace went out by itself. Because of the glass door, he didn't have to worry that a spark would set the house on fire.

He smoothed out his cashmere sweater, folded it up and laid it neatly on the dining table. He would toss it in the laundry basket as he went upstairs.

He picked up the blanket from the floor, folded it up as well, and laid it on the couch. He sat down, took the blanket onto his lap and ran his hand over it. He remembered lying on the floor, cuddling with Magnus in front of the fireplace, the blanket spread over them both.

The thought of his boyfriend made him smile. He hadn't believed that he could ever be so happy, that ti's level of joy even existed. He felt like his body was going to combust at any moment because it couldn't contain that amount of bliss.

Alec felt charged with energy. And most of all, he felt inspired.

He went into the music room, got his guitar and something to write with. Back in the living room he sat down on the low windowsill. From here he had a wonderful view of the garden.

He didn't want to wake Magnus by composing at the piano in the music room. He also wanted to be in the living room when Magnus came down, assuming that this would be the next room after the kitchen that Magnus would look for him.

Alec just sat there and looked out the window and sipped his coffee. He had made his mind open, let his feelings and thoughts run free, concentrated on nothing in particular.

After a moment he started playing, improvising, humming a melody, varying it. He took his pad and pen and wrote down the chords. He built on that. He found the words that slowly made up the lyrics.

༺ ∘ ༻

And this was how Magnus found his boyfriend. He stood in the doorway for a while and watched him.

Alec played a few chords, took the pen out of his mouth, and scribbled something on a pad that lay between his feet. He sang a few words softly before holding the pen with his mouth again.

Magnus would have stood there and watched Alec longer if Charlotte hadn't noticed him and went to greet him.

That caught Alec's attention. "Good morning, love."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Keep playing." Magnus went to him after Charlotte received her pats.

Magnus caressed the back of Alec's head, who offered his lips for a kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" Alec smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yes, I actually did. It was wonderful to sleep in your arms."

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up." Alec leaned his head on Magnus' stomach.

"I'm not sure, but didn't you wake me up briefly? I fell asleep again so quickly, it could have been a dream." He stroked Alec's hair.

Alec nodded. "Charlotte had to get out and I didn't want to wake you."

Magnus kissed Alec's head. "You're an angel."

He tugged on Alec's shirt, which he was wearing. "Thanks for the clothes you put in the bathroom."

Alec looked up. "No problem. I figured you'd prefer something fresh to your clothes from yesterday. For my part, I wouldn't mind if you didn't wear anything."

"Later..." Magnus assured before lowering his mouth to Alec's lips for a kiss that promised more than just that.

When they both broke the kiss, Alec carefully placed the guitar on the floor next to him and pulled Magnus onto his lap so that he had the window in his back but could put his legs on the floor. Alec put an arm around Magnus' shoulder so he wouldn't have to lean against the cold glass.

Magnus pointed to the pad on the windowsill. "What are you writing?"

"Do you want to hear it?" Alec's hand was on Magnus' thigh, stroking him with his thumb.

"Hear it?" Magnus looked at Alec in surprise. "Is it actually a song? I almost thought so."

"Yeah, but don't get too excited. It's not finished yet." Magnus had never seen Alec being bashful before.

"Of course I want to hear it if you don't mind playing it to me even though it's still in the making." Magnus almost bounced on Alec's lap with elation.

Alec moved Magnus' legs so that his boyfriend could lean his back against his chest. He picked up the guitar, placed it on Magnus' thigh, and played the first chords, caging Magnus in his arms.

  
  


Alec sang in Magnus' ear what he had composed so far.

🎵 Can you feel my heart? 

It's beating your name

My love

For it was not into my ear you whispered 

but into my heart. 

It was not my lips you kissed 

but my soul. 🎶

Alec hummed the melody before starting the chorus.

🎵 I choose you

and I'll choose you, 

over and over an over. 

Without pause, without a doubt, 

In a heartbeat. 

I'll keep choosing you. 🎶

Magnus leaned back and enjoyed Alec's voice in his ear, the vibrating in his boyfriend's chest at his back.

Alec was humming the part of the song that was missing the lyrics. After the final chord, he put the guitar back on the floor beside him.

"Alexander?"

"Hmmm?"

Magnus shifted so he was able to look at Alec. "I love you."

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he would savor Magnus' words. He put one leg on the floor to give Magnus more room on the windowsill.

Magnus pulled Alec's head towards him. The expression in his hazel eyes was so full of tenderness and love, it was irresistible.

Alec's parted lips voluntarily met him for a deep kiss. Their lips didn't want to part.

They satisfy their need for an expression of their affection with pecks, sometimes tender as a breath, sometimes lingering as if for eternity.

"I love you, too."

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. I appreciate this, believe me." Magnus was touched.

It never lost a bit of its fascination when Alec sang, especially when he sang for Magnus. But Alec had played him a song that he had obviously just written, that was still unfinished. Moreover, a love song!

Alec kissed Magnus again. "Not only did I write this song for you, I also prepared breakfast."

Magnus was flabbergasted. Alec didn't just write the song _about_ Magnus and Alec, their love, but actually _for_ Magnus!

He was so overwhelmed that he hadn't even heard the word 'breakfast'.

But Charlotte did. She jumped off the couch and came over to Alec and Magnus. She stretched out her back legs, lowered her torso a little as she stretched out her front legs, deliberately touching Alec's leg.

"Breakfast, honey?" Alec asked, looking into his dog's brown eyes.

Magnus awoke from his pensive stupor: "Yes, of course. I'm really hungry."

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus again with heartfelt warmth. "By 'Honey' I meant Charlotte."

When Magnus averted his gaze, embarrassed, Alec whispered in his ear: "You, Magnus, you are my love."

"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that. Very much so."

Alec held Magnus tightly against his chest, nosing his neck, kissing every inch of skin Magnus gave him access to by tilting his head.

 _These are the moments you could live for_. 

Until you are interrupted by a dog. Charlotte scratched at Alec's leg. She had no sense of romance, just a seemingly endless hole in her stomach.

Magnus laughed. "Someone is more demanding than I am." He held out his hand and Charlotte rested her chin on his palm.

"Breakfast?"

Charlotte seemed to be laughing as she hopped a few steps to the side and towards the kitchen. She looked back over her shoulder to see if Alec and Magnus had really understood her hint and followed her.

"Watch out when you get up, the guitar is here on the floor next to me," Alec asked his boyfriend.

Magnus slid away from Alec a little before putting his feet on the floor. After that, Alec was able to get up from the windowsill.

He tucked the pad under his arm, grabbed his guitar and Magnus' hand, and they both followed Charlotte to the kitchen.

Alec put the guitar on the rack and placed the pad on the table in the music room. Magnus was waiting for him, leaning against the door frame. 

When Magnus saw that Alec had already set the kitchen table, he turned around, pulled Alec by the arm and wrapped both arms around his waist. He gazed into Alec's laughing, shining eyes. He looked as happy as Magnus felt.

"Thank you, Alexander!"

"For what?" 

"This date is the best I've ever had."

Magnus raised his chin and, as always, Alec lowered his head for a tender kiss. 

"It's just breakfast."

Magnus smiled. "It's not just the breakfast. Everything is perfect all round. You took care of everything, even things I wouldn't even have thought of myself. You are an amazing boyfriend."

"Magnus, this date isn't over after breakfast if you like." Alec was definitely testing the waters.

"Are you implying, we should go upstairs again?" Magnus winked.

"Oh, I would absolutely want that. But I didn't necessarily mean that. Stay here, spend the whole weekend with us."

"Alec, I would love to, but I have to go home. Chairman is waiting for me." The regret in Magnus' voice was audible.

Alec nodded thoughtfully. "Have a seat. I'll get the coffee."

Alec came back to the table with orange juice and the coffee pot. "Would you like eggs for breakfast?"

"No thanks. This really is more than enough." Magnus looked at the food selection.

Alec poured the coffee and juice and sat at the table. 

He took one of the rolls and gave it to Charlotte, who had sat down next to him with a paw on Alec's thigh.

"Pillow," he called after her as she proudly trotted into the living room with her prey. "Don't you go on the couch with that," Alec muttered.

"Does she do that more often?" Magnus took the bread knife Alec handed him to cut open his bun.

"Only if she wants to annoy me." Alec took his dog's quirks with humor. "The only way I can scold her is if I catch her red-handed on the couch. But for that I would have to get up now and follow her." He leaned over to Magnus to give him a peck on the cheek. "And I don't want that right now."

Magnus smiled at him. No further words were needed, on either side.

They ate in silence. It was a very amicable silence, in no way uncomfortable. That was one of the wonderful things in their relationship, nobody had to look desperately for words to bridge the quiet.

Alec offered Magnus half the croissant.

"Thanks, darling. Will you pass me the honey?"

Alec took the honey, but stopped mid-movement. "Magnus, I've been thinking. Why don't you bring the Chairman over here right after breakfast? I would go for a walk with Charlotte in the meantime." 

A smile spread across Magnus' face. "That's actually a good idea." But immediately the glow in his eyes died again.

"I came by subway yesterday, my car is in the workshop for inspection."

"Then take the Impala," suggested Alec between bites.

Three seconds later, the silence in the kitchen was broken by the loud clang of Magnus' knife hitting his plate. Magnus actually dropped the knife with which he was going to butter his croissant. 

"What...?"

"Take the Impala. It's not as traumatic for the Chairman as a trip on the subway, I could imagine."

Magnus looked at Alec. Long. He continued to eat, unmoved, not even noticing Magnus' staring at first.

"What?" Alec slowly turned his head in Magnus' direction. "You can drive a car."

"You really are serious, aren't you? You want me to drive home with your Impala to fetch my cat so we can spend Sunday together?" Magnus was still staring.

"Um, yes...?" 

With a frown Alec put down his half eaten croissant. 

"Where have you been my whole life?" Magnus still shook his head in disbelief while he leaned in to his personal 'Mr Right'. 

"Just here, waiting for you." 

Their kiss was as honey-sweet as Alec's words.

After breakfast, Alec cleared the table. He insisted on doing it by himself so Magnus could get ready. "The dishwasher does most of the work anyway," was one of his arguments. 

Magnus went into the bedroom to get dressed. He would pick out other clothes once he got home.

When he came downstairs, the kitchen was clean and tidy.

Charlotte sensed that something was about to happen and appeared in the hallway. Alec put on his shoes and jacket, grabbed Charlotte's harness, and fastened it.

When Magnus had his shoes and jacket on, Alec handed him the car keys.

"Are you still sure that you trust me with your car?" 

Alec closed his boyfriend's fingers around the keys. "Of course."

"And what if I drive into the sunset with your car and never come back?"

"Then I'll die of a broken heart sometime because you left me, but with the certainty that you will be happy to drive the Impala."

Alec raised Magnus' fist, which was clutching the key, to his lips. "So the faster you go, the faster you'll be back here." He opened the door and let Magnus out first.

They went down the stairs together. Magnus had been with Alec so many times when driving the Impala that he didn't need any instructions.

Magnus took a few steps towards the car when Alec called him back.

Alec was still standing at the gate with Charlotte. 

Warily, Magnus went to him, preparing himself internally that Alec was just kidding and that he wouldn't let him drive this dream car.

But Alec put a hand on Magnus' neck and pulled him close. His kiss was firm but tender.

"I'm going in the other direction. See you later. I love you." 

"Love you, too." 

Another peck and Alec walked off with Charlotte. After a few meters he turned around, walked a few steps backwards and made a shooing gesture.

Magnus woke up, grinned, and got into the car.

༺ ∘ ༻

Getting the Chairman took longer than expected. The cat wasn't thrilled to get into the pet crate as it usually meant a visit to the vet.

He had observed that Magnus had packed his food and his bowls in a bag and that his spare litter box was at the door. 

But it wasn't until Magnus put Chairman's favorite blanket into the carry case plus some really good treats that he was generously persuaded to go into the crate.

Magnus enjoyed the return trip in the Impala as much as the outward journey. It was fun to drive this car. He hoped Alec would let him drive more often in the future

When he got to Alec, Magnus first brought in the bag with Chairman's food and bowls. The litter box found a place in the guest toilet that was near the kitchen. Only then did Magnus take the carry case out of the car.

They gave the cat time to acclimatize before opening the door to the transport box. 

Alec held Charlotte to him first. Just to be careful. Which was not necessary, because the two knew each other from their meetings at Magnus'. The fact that the Chairman was in Charlotte's territory now didn't seem to make a difference. 

Magnus showed Chairman where his water bowl was and where he could find his toilet. 

Chairman's, at first cautious, inspection of his new, unfamiliar surroundings quickly turned into curious forays through the garden. 

Magnus had asked Alec if he'd be okay with putting Charlotte's old pink harness on the Chairman. It didn't fit him perfectly, but it stopped him from climbing over the garden boundaries after Alec tied a thin rope to it. In addition, one of them always kept an eye on the cat and the dog.

While Magnus was out, Alec had made a kind of hammock for the cat that he hung in the garden, so Chairman had a retreat where he was completely undisturbed.

Even though Alec, and especially Magnus, were always on their guard, it was a relaxing time in the garden. 

Earlier than they would have wanted, dark clouds forced them back into the house. 

Alec asked Magnus if he'd like to play a card game or a board game with him. They quickly agreed on a board game they both knew.

Magnus set up the game on the dining table that was situated in the living room whilst Alec fetched drinks and snacks.

Charlotte jumped on the couch and, after an admonishing look from Alec, lay down on her side of the couch. 

Chairman was a bit needy and sat on Magnus' lap, watching them playing the game with great disinterest.

It was Magnus' turn to roll the dice when Chairman jumped to the ground. Alec looked from Charlotte to Chairman and watched what the cat had in mind.

Determinedly, Chairman headed for Charlotte's big pillow. Carefully, because the microfiber balls shifted under his weight, he went to the middle of the pillow. He took his time kneading the filling with his front paws, before he lay down. 

Nudging Magnus at his side, Alec pointed at his cat. 

Of course, Charlotte had noticed that Chairman had taken possession of her sleeping place.

The moment Charlotte jumped off the sofa and approached the pillow, Magnus went into panic mode.

"Oh my god, Chairman! Alec, we need to do something." Magnus raised to rescue his cat.

Reading her body language, Alec could see, Charlotte was relaxed.

"No, wait." Alec held Magnus by the arm, feeling how tensed Magnus was. 

"Alec, please. Do you expect me to wait for my cat to be eaten?" He couldn't look away from the impending disaster that awaited him. 

"No, of course not. Just watch!" Again, Alec pointed at their pets.

"Am I supposed to watch my cat get torn to pieces? Alec, if this morbidity matches your sense of humor, I need to reconsider this whole relationship." Magnus looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. He withdrew his arm, on which Alec's hand was still lying.

"Magnus, sorry, I love you, but shut up." He took Magnus' chin in his hand and turned his head toward the pets.

Chairman Meow had curled up in a fluffy ball in the middle of the pillow, his muzzle hidden under his tail.

Charlotte got on the pillow, turned two or three times, and lay down next to Chairman.

The cat opened his eyes, stretched out his front paws, yawned, and lay down again, using Charlotte's paws as a pillow. 

With wide eyes, parted lips, Magnus looked over at Alec, who presented a similarly ecstatic expression.

At the same time, both of them reached out for their cell phones to take photos. 

"This is sooo cuuute," Magnus whispered, as if not to disturb them. 

"So adorable," Alec agreed.

For a while they neglected their board game in order to observe their sleeping furry children. 

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's arm to get his attention. 

"I love you, Alexander. I love you, I love our pets, I love our life. If the present already gives me more than I've ever dared to dream of, I can hardly wait for our future."

Alec was visibly touched by Magnus' words. "I love you Magnus, I love you so much." His voice only trembled slightly as he once more confessed his love to Magnus. "Every song I will write in the future will bear testimony to it."

Magnus stood up, offered Alec his hand, and led him to the couch. They sat tightly embraced, watching their sleeping pets, their small family. They were happy, they were content, they were ready for a future. Together.

And interestingly, if Magnus got a similar pillow for Charlotte in the coming week for when she and Alec were in his apartment, Chairman Meow would only sleep on it when Charlotte was there as well.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end.  
> Or maybe not?  
> I'm actually planning a sequel. There is a loose thread that I unfortunately had to keep very short (MJ found it anyway) because I didn't have the time to work it out in as much detail as I wanted at the beginning.  
> Besides, Alec promised Magnus to go on a trip, right? And let's be honest, the boys deserve a vacation. 
> 
> I want to say a heartfelt 'Thank you so much' to some special people for showing me their constant support and encouragement and of course for talking dog stuff with me and enduring my rantings. 
> 
> Without [ Jess ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory) the boys would never have found their way into the bedroom. Thanks for being there!
> 
> The song by Queen is for [MJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting). (I told you I would steal it. 😁) 
> 
> I wrote the cute moments between Charlotte and Chairman for [Cate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate) and [BexW](https://twitter.com/VN4240?s=09). 
> 
> I asked my wonderful beta [myblackeyedboy](http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com) for a song recommendation and she came up with ['Born for This'](https://youtu.be/aJ5IzGBnWAc). I am very grateful that we were paired for the Malec discord mini bang. There was a lot of mess she needed to sort out.
> 
> The idea for this fic stayed with me for a long time. It seemed we were both not ready for each other. Until now. Before I even dared to think about writing this fic, I had three scenes more or less clearly in my mind.  
> \- Malec's encounter in the subway  
> \- The conversation in the toilet at the Hunter's Moon  
> \- Alec holding Magnus in his arms, sitting on the windowsill, playing the guitar.
> 
> It was always my dream to have a sketch of this last scene, so I commissioned an art. I was so impressed with the sketch that I asked the artist if they would accept another commission for a scene from the second chapter. I just added this drawing (Malec eating ice cream in the park). So please open the second chapter again and take a look at it. I would like to thank [rogoon07](https://twitter.com/rogoon07?s=09) for the wonderful drawings, which far exceeded my expectations.
> 
> If anyone wants to know where Alec's bracelet came from, please ask.
> 
> For anyone wondering about Charlotte’s diet and her food bowl. Let me tell you, my dogs love salad!
> 
> As it is so often, there are a lot of quotes to be found in this chapter. Which does mean: The best lines aren't mine.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so don't be too shy about it. 😉
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> or  
> [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
> #Shadowhunters 💕

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic when I was still writing 'Running with the dogs'. I was only able to take notes in between, because I've always been a 'one-fic-at-a-time-kind-of-guy'.  
> Before that, despite everything, there were other fics that I wrote and two challenges. The time for this fic was obviously not yet ripe, it didn't want to see the light of day. Until now.
> 
> The inspiration is owed to the song 'You're beautiful'. I visualized this scene in the subway pretty clearly in front of my eyes. In addition, every time I heard the song 'Solo', my fingers literally itched to let Alec sing it.
> 
> I have compiled the pros and cons in Alec's lecture at the beginning of Fic from various forums. I actually read about this experiment years ago. Unfortunately, I can no longer find any information about it.
> 
> I don't live in the US, I'm not a student or a musician, so please forgive me for my mistakes. However, as a pisces, music is essential to me.
> 
> Anyone who has ever read a fic of mine knows I'm a sucker for quotes.
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras) or [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
> #Shadowhunters 💕


End file.
